Sag kein Wort!
by BruceNelson2008
Summary: Das Leben kann einem manchmal ganz schön mitspielen...


_Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld!  
Kurzer Hinweis: Die in der Story vorkommenden Spritzen sind solche, bei denen die Nummer erhoben ist, sprich ausgegossen ;-)_

Diagnose Mord – Sag kein Wort!

Prolog: 

Der 24. August sollte das Leben von Dr. Jesse Travis schlagartig verändern. Seit knapp sechs Monaten hatte der junge Arzt eine Freundin, von der aber weder Mark, Steve noch Amanda etwas wussten. Normalerweise teilte Jesse alles mit seinen besten Freunden, aber Rachel wollte er geheim halten. Die Erfahrungen, die er die letzten Male mit seinen Beziehungen gemacht hatte, wollte Jesse nur ungern wiederholen. Deswegen entschloss sich der junge Arzt, dieses Mal eisern zu schweigen. Bis jetzt hatte es auch niemand herausgefunden. Seine drei Freunde versuchten regelmäßig, ihn mit irgendwelchen schönen Krankenschwestern oder Kolleginnen zu verkuppeln, doch er lehnte meistens dankend ab. Er brachte stets dieselbe Ausrede: Noch nicht reif für etwas Neues.

Eigentlich hatte Jesse Travis nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass er tatsächlich eine Frau kennen lernen würde, die nicht an seinen Schichten meckerte, sich über die wenige freie Zeit ärgerte und sich noch dazu nicht über seinen zweiten Job aufregte, nämlich das Barbecue Bobs. Doch an diesem 14. Februar schien er unglaubliches Glück gehabt zu haben.

Es war Valentinstag und Jesse hatte an diesem Tag alles andere als verliebte Gefühle. Im Krankenhaus war über Nacht seine kleine Patientin ihren schweren Kopfverletzungen erlegen, dann hatte er auch noch einen Unfall mit seinem Wagen und zu guter Letzt war in seiner Wohnung noch die Waschmaschine kaputt gegangen und seine Wohnung stand unter Wasser. Niedergeschlagen und erschöpft hatte sich der junge Arzt am Abend in den nächsten Supermarkt geschleppt, um sich ein Bier zu besorgen, als er aus Versehen mit einer jungen Dame zusammenstieß, die gerade mit ihrem Einkauf fertig war und mit ihren Einkaufstüten den Supermarkt verlassen wollte. In ihrem Schrecken hatte die junge Frau dann die Taschen fallen lassen und das Gemüse und die Konservendosen rollten den Gehweg entlang. Beherzt war Jesse den Lebensmitteln hinterher gerannt und kurze Zeit später waren diese wieder in der Einkaufstasche. Mit hochrotem Kopf entschuldigte er sich und rechnete eigentlich schon mit einer Standpauke, doch die junge Frau lächelte amüsiert und meinte: „ Ist schon seltsam, dass heute ausnahmsweise mal ein anderer den Tollpatsch spielt. Normalerweise bin immer ich diejenige, die etwas anstellt." Erst jetzt hatte der junge Arzt Gelegenheit, die Dame genauer zu betrachten. Sie hatte wunderschönes, blondes Haar, blaue Augen und eine sehr sportliche Figur. Sie gefiel Jesse auf den ersten Blick und genau deshalb konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, sie regelrecht anzustarren. Die Frau bemerkte es natürlich und gab dem Betrachter kurzerhand die Hand: „Mein Name ist Rachel O' Donell." „Angenehm. Jesse Travis." „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Was führt Sie um zehn Uhr abends noch in den Supermarkt Jesse?" „Ich…Ich…Meine Wohnung steht unter Wasser und ich wollte mir gerade ein Bier holen, um ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen." „Das ist ja furchtbar. Wo schlafen Sie denn dann heute Nacht?", fragte Rachel besorgt. „Vermutlich werde ich in einem der Aufenthaltsräume im Community General Hospital schlafen." „Sie sind Krankenpfleger?" „Nicht direkt." „Was soll das werden? Eine Raterunde?" „So meinte ich das nicht." „Also? Was sind Sie dann?", bohrte sie weiter. „Ich bin Arzt." „Sie sehen gar nicht wie einer aus." „Ich weiß. Viele glauben es erst dann, wenn sie mich live in der Notaufnahme erleben." „Ich war unhöflich. Entschuldigen Sie bitte." „Schwamm drüber. Was sind Sie von Beruf? Ich meine, eine junge Frau wie Sie geht doch nicht nachts um zehn einkaufen." „Ich bin Anwältin." „Jetzt erklärt sich einiges.", murmelte Jesse und machte sich daran, schnell zu gehen. „Sie haben es auf einmal so eilig. Schade. Ich wollte Sie gerade fragen, ob Sie nicht die Nacht bei mir verbringen möchten. Ich wohne ganz in der Nähe und es ist bestimmt ruhiger und gemütlicher, wenn Sie in meinem Gästezimmer schlafen würden." Für einen Moment war sich der übermüdete Arzt nicht sicher, ob er das Angebot annehmen sollte. Was, wenn hinter Rachel gar keine Anwältin steckte, sondern eine Entführerin? Durch Steve Sloan hatte er schon genug Erfahrungen gemacht und er hatte keine Lust, schon wieder Opfer eines Komplotts zu werden. Anscheinend schien Rachel zu wissen, was der junge Mann gerade dachte und so zückte sie kurzerhand ihre Visitenkarte. Zögernd nahm sie Jesse entgegen und entschied sich dann doch dafür, die Einladung anzunehmen.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Rachel nicht übertrieben. Ihre Wohnung entpuppte sich als kleine Villa mit Swimmingpool, einer Dachterrasse und einem großen Garten mit seltenen Blumen. Der junge Arzt kam aus dem Staunen beinahe nicht mehr heraus, so überrascht war er von dem Anblick. Auch innen war die Wohnung stimmig: Ein offener Kamin im Wohnzimmer, ein riesengroßes Bad mit Whirlpool in einer Ecke und ein Gästezimmer mit integrierter Toilette überzeugten ihn schließlich, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen gefällt es bei mir." „Ähm…Ja. Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber das hier übersteigt bei weitem meine Vorstellungen.", antwortete Jesse leicht nervös. „Machen Sie es sich in Ihrem Zimmer bequem. Ich koche uns derweilen einen Tee. Mögen Sie Kräutertee, aromatisiert mit Wildkirsche und einer Prise Chili?" „Ich habe diesen Tee zwar noch nie probiert, aber ich nehme die Herausforderung gerne an.", grinste Jesse. „Ich werde dann nachher anklopfen, sobald ich fertig bin Dr. Travis." „Jesse. Nennen Sie mich Jesse. Doktor klingt immer so hochgestochen." „Dann müssen Sie mich aber auch Rachel nennen." „In Ordnung Rachel. Wird gemacht."

In dieser Nacht schlief der junge Arzt besonders unruhig. Und es lag definitiv nicht am Bett oder dem Mondlicht. Vielmehr spürte Jesse etwas anderes in sich aufkommen. Es war eine Mischung aus Nervosität, angenehmen Gefühlen und Sehnsucht. Merkwürdig. Dabei war eigentlich nichts weiter passiert. Nachdem er es sich in seinem Gästezimmer bequem gemacht hatte, kam Rachel mit dem Tee. Sie führten eine lockere Unterhaltung über Beruf, Familienstand und Interessen. Wie sich sehr schnell herausstellen sollte, hatten beide fast identische Vorlieben. Beide liebten Surfen, beide liebten Barbecue und beide waren sehr romantische Typen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Rachel plötzlich die Initiative ergriff und Jesse vorsichtig küsste. Nach dem Kuss stand sie schnell auf, nahm die Tassen mit und wünschte Jesse eine gute Nacht. Doch an Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken. Er wälzte sich, fiel aus dem großen Bett und geisterte schließlich ruhelos durch das Zimmer. Am kommenden Morgen verließ er noch vor Rachel das Haus und machte sich auf ins Krankenhaus. Die Anwältin fand unterdessen den Brief auf Jesses Kopfkissen vor. Ein wenig enttäuscht und zugleich traurig las sie ihn: „Rachel, ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für die Gastfreundlichkeit bedanken. Der Abend gestern war wunderschön, aber ich kann trotzdem nicht länger bleiben. Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch und seien Sie deswegen jetzt nicht gekränkt, aber ich kann momentan keine Beziehung eingehen. Ich fühle mich nicht so weit und bevor ich Sie verletze, schaffe ich lieber Klarheit. Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich Ihnen womöglich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir diesen Ausrutscher. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Dr. Jesse Travis." Enttäuscht und zugleich wütend zerknüllte die junge Frau den Zettel und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. „Feigling!", grummelte sie und verließ wortlos das Zimmer.

Zur selben Zeit saß Jesse in seiner zerstörten Wohnung. Der Schaden war größer, als zuerst angenommen. Die Möbel waren allesamt aufgeweicht und auch die Steckdosen waren nun zu einer Gefahr geworden. Es würde Wochen dauern, bis man die Wohnung wieder benutzen konnte. In dieser Zeit musste Jesse sich wohl um eine andere Bleibe kümmern. Für den jungen Arzt war die Bleibe ein zweitrangiges Problem. Ihn beschäftigten ganz andere Themen. Darunter natürlich auch Rachel. Kurz nachdem Jesse ihr Haus verlassen hatte, bereute er es auch schon. Nun saß er also in einem menschlichen Aquarium und überlegte, ob es richtig gewesen war, die Anwältin fallen zu lassen. Telefonieren konnte er nicht, da auch das Telefon Opfer der defekten Waschmaschine wurde und auch sein Handy war nicht einsatzbereit, weil sein Akku leer war. Das einzige, was ihm geblieben war, war sein Pager für das Krankenhaus. Damit konnte er nur leider Rachel nicht erreichen.

Drei Tage später entschied sich Jesse dann doch, Rachel vom Krankenhaus aus anzurufen. Die Aufenthalte in einem der Ruheräume war alles andere als erholsam. Ständig wurde er von irgendwelchen Verliebten gestört, die sich dort für ein paar Minuten vergnügen wollten oder die Putzfrau kam zum Säubern des Raumes. Mit dunklen Augenringen und völlig am Ende vor Erschöpfung, wählte er schließlich Rachels Nummer. Diese war zufällig zu Hause, hörte sich den Kummer des jungen Arztes an und erwiderte schließlich mit einem Grinsen, dass sie viel früher mit einem Anruf von ihm gerechnet hatte. So kam es, dass Jesse die nächsten zwei Monate bei Rachel wohnte.

Kapitel 1: Eine unerwartete Nachricht

Sechs Monate waren vergangen und Jesse pendelte zwischen Krankenhaus, seiner eigenen Wohnung und der Villa von Rachel. Bis jetzt hatte alles wunderbar funktioniert und weder Amanda, Steve noch Mark hatten etwas von Jesses heimlicher Beziehung mitbekommen. An diesem 24. August war der junge Arzt gerade in der Cafeteria beim Mittagessen, als er seinen Namen ausrufen hörte. „Dr. Travis ein Anruf auf Leitung 10. Dr. Travis bitte Leitung 10." Sofort ließ er sein Mittagessen stehen und eilte zum nächsten Telefon. Wenn er von außerhalb einen Anruf bekam, bedeutete das in der Regel nichts Gutes. Keuchend nahm er den Hörer ab: „Dr. Travis am Apparat." „Jesse? Hier spricht Rachel." „Rachel Schatz, was ist los? Ist was mit Deiner Villa?" „Nein." „Ist Dir was zugestoßen?" „Nein." „Wurdest Du belästigt?" „Nein." Wurdest Du…" „Schatz nun lass mich doch erstmal zu Wort kommen.", unterbrach sie ihn schließlich. „Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid Schatz. Ich dachte, Dir sei etwas passiert." „In gewisser Weise ist es das auch." „Oh Gott! Soll ich nach Hause kommen?" „So schlimm ist es gar nicht." „Nun sag doch bitte endlich, was geschehen ist." Eine kurze Pause am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann meinte Rachel: „Schatz, bei uns ist einer eingezogen." „Eingezogen?! Wer?! Ein anderer Mann? Willst Du mit mir Schluss machen? Ist es das, was Du mir sagen möchtest?" Der junge Arzt konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen. Umso nervöser wurde er, als Rachel am anderen Ende der Leitung leise kicherte. „Dass Du immer den Teufel an die Wand malen musst, Dr. Travis." „Du willst nicht Schluss machen?" „Aber nein. Dafür gibt es gar keinen Grund. Und wo doch jetzt noch jemand mit uns wohnt." „Wer ist es denn? Sag schon! Ist es Dein Freund Peter?" „Du stellst fragen. Ich weiß doch selbst noch nicht, wie er heißt.", entgegnete die Anwältin. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Du sagst, es zieht jemand bei uns ein, aber Du kennst seinen Namen nicht?" „So ist es." „Ich…Ich glaube, ich bin im falschen Film.", stotterte Jesse ungläubig. Am anderen Ende lachte Rachel nun noch lauter." „Oh Schatz. Ich glaube, ich muss Dir ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen." „Eine gute Idee." „Schatz, Du und ich bekommen Zuwachs." „Das sagtest Du bereits." Der junge Arzt verstand es immer noch nicht. Die junge Frau seufzte: „Was ich Dir eigentlich damit sagen will ist, dass Du Vater wirst." Beinahe hätte Jesse den Hörer fallen gelassen. „Ich werde was?" „Ja Darling! Wir bekommen ein Baby! Ich bin schwanger!" „O mein Gott! Beweg Dich nicht vom Fleck! Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei Dir." Mit diesen Worten legte Jesse auf, meldete sich krank und fuhr so schnell er konnte zu Rachel nach Hause. Dort angekommen riss er die Türe auf, stürmte die Treppen hinauf, suchte überall nach seinem Juwel und fand ihn schließlich im Badezimmer. Überglücklich und breit grinsend nahm er Rachel in die Arme, wirbelte sie wie wild umher und küsste ihr feines Gesicht. „Ist das wirklich wahr? Bist Du wirklich schwanger?", fragte er schließlich mit funkelnden Augen. „Sieh selbst.", flüsterte diese zärtlich in sein Ohr und reichte ihm den Schwangerschaftstest. Jesse konnte es kaum glauben, aber es stimmte tatsächlich. Das Ergebnis war eindeutig: Rachel war schwanger. Überglücklich trug er seine Perle auf Händen in das Schlafzimmer, legte sie behutsam in das Bett und liebkoste sie. Er hatte sich schon vor einigen Jahren Kinder gewünscht und nun erfüllte ihm diese Frau seinen Herzenswunsch. „Was glaubst Du?", fragte sie lächelnd. „Wird es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?" Jesse sah sich kurz Rachels Bauch an, tastete ihn kurz ab und meinte dann: „Ich glaube es werden Zwillinge und Mädchen." „Wie kannst Du Dir da so sicher sein? Also ich hätte gerne einen Sohn. Mit dem wirst Du viel Freude haben" „Es ist nur so ein Gefühl von mir." „In ein paar Monaten wissen wir dann, ob Du Recht hast. Musst Du denn nicht wieder arbeiten?" Der junge Arzt grinste schelmisch: „Ich habe mir den Magen verdorben und nun leide ich an Übelkeit und Erbrechen." „Du bist ein elender Lügner.", kicherte sie und umarmte ihn. „Glaubst Du, unser Kind oder unsere Kinder werden Anwälte und Ärzte?" „Mal sehen. Eventuell. Wenn ich an Mark und Steve denke… Da würden dann unsere Kinder eher nach den Großeltern gehen.", erklärte Jesse sachlich. „Aha. In meinem Fall wäre das dann entweder Schriftsteller oder Gärtner.", schmunzelte Rachel. „Und bei mir würden es entweder Agenten werden oder Designer.", gestand der junge Arzt und wurde verlegen. „Warum wirst Du rot? Also wenn eines meiner Kinder Modedesigner werden würde, dann wäre das für mich eine große Ehre." Jesse war plötzlich sehr ernst geworden. „Was hast Du?", wollte Rachel besorgt wissen. „Nicht so wichtig. Nur eine Sache, die ich lange verdrängt habe." „Möchtest Du mir davon erzählen?" „Wenn ich soweit bin, dann ja. Aber im Moment kann ich es noch nicht.", sagte der junge Arzt und starrte an die Decke. „Lass Dir Zeit damit. Du kannst es mir erzählen, wann immer Du willst.", entgegnete sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Wir werden es schaffen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Kapitel 2: Kleine Lügen und große Wirkung

Zur selben Zeit war im Community General Hospital Dr. Mark Sloan auf der Suche nach Jesse. Schon bald merkte der ältere Arzt, dass sein Schützling wohl nicht m Krankenhaus war. Merkwürdig. Dabei hatte er selbst die Arbeitspläne für den August geschrieben. Kopfschüttelnd lief er zur Empfangsdame Nancy Wilkins und erkundigte sich dort nach dem jungen Arzt. „Dr. Travis hat sich krank gemeldet. Er war heute Morgen für ein paar Stunden da, aber dann teilte er mir mit, dass es ihm nicht gut gehe und er lieber nach Hause gehen würde, falls er eine Magen-Darm-Grippe hat." Jesses Mentor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Eine Magen-Darm-Grippe ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Hier im Krankenhaus ist jedenfalls niemand daran erkrankt." „Vielleicht ist ja Dr. Travis der Erste.", überlegte Nancy. „Möglich wäre es, aber ganz glauben möchte ich das so nicht." Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Mark Sloan. Dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich werde besser bei Jesse zu Hause anrufen. Wenn er jetzt tatsächlich für ein paar Tage ausfallen sollte, muss ich für Ersatz sorgen." „Rufen Sie besser auf dem Handy an. Wenn Dr. Travis krank ist, hat er immer das Mobiltelefon griffbereit.", riet die Empfangsdame. „Das hatte ich eh vor. Wenn ich von meinem Handy auf ein anderes Handy anrufe, kostet es mich nichts.", entgegnete Mark mit einem Grinsen.

Währenddessen lagen Jesse und Rachel eng umschlungen im Bett und dösten leicht vor sich hin, als plötzlich die Titelmelodie von den Simpsons erklang. „Ich glaube Dein Handy klingelt.", murmelte Rachel im Halbschlaf. „Es ist Mark. Wahrscheinlich möchte er wissen, was mir fehlt." „Dann solltest Du rangehen. Sonst wirst Du Dich noch verraten." Der junge Arzt grummelte etwas nicht Verständliches und griff zum Handy. „Hey Mark. Ich wusste, Sie würden anrufen.", sprach der junge Arzt mit verstellt kranker Stimme. „Sie wissen ja, dass ich stets wissen muss, wann meine einzelnen Untertanen wieder zu Arbeit kommen können." „Also ich habe es gerade vorhin mit Steinkohle versucht und die scheint zu wirken. Wird also doch eher eine kleine Verstimmung sein." „Verstehe. Also kann ich morgen früh wieder mit Ihnen rechnen?" „Ich denke schon. Ein paar Stunden Diät und ein paar Stunden Schlaf und ich bin wieder fit." „Sehr schön. Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh um halb sechs zur ersten Schicht." „Auch noch halb sechs.", grummelte Jesse. „Höre ich da eine leichte Unzufriedenheit Jesse?", hakte Mark nach. „Nein, nein. Ich werde pünktlich sein, entgegnete der junge Arzt und legte auf. „Mist!", fluchte er. „Was ist denn?", wollte Rachel wissen. Sie war sichtlich besorgt. „Frühschicht. Nichts Weltbewegendes also." „Dir scheint es jedenfalls gegen den Strich zu gehen.", stellte die Anwältin fest. „In gewisser Hinsicht schon.", flüsterte dieser und legte sich wieder zu seiner Freundin ins Bett. „Ich liebe Dich!", murmelte Jesse und küsste Rachel sanft.

Kapitel 3: Das Spiel beginnt

Acht Monate später, am 12. April des folgenden Jahres: Dr. Jesse Travis und Rachel O'Donnell waren immer noch ein sehr glückliches Paar. Die Beziehung lief weitestgehend harmonisch und ausgeglichen. Das lag vermutlich wirklich an den unterschiedlichen Arbeitszeiten, die beide hatten. Rachel hatte inzwischen die Arbeit bis auf weiteres niedergelegt. Sie wollte genug Zeit mit ihrem ersten Kind verbringen. Ein Kindermädchen kam für sie und Jesse absolut nicht in Frage. Der Verdienst des jungen Arztes war zwar im Vergleich zu Rachels Verdienst etwas geringer, aber es würde ausreichen, um eine Frau und ein Kind zu versorgen. Beide waren sich auch in einem anderen Punkt einig: Nachdem sie nun über ein Jahr zusammen waren und noch dazu ein Kind erwarteten, wollten sie beide heiraten. Und es sollte schon in Kürze passieren. Der Trautermin war für den 21. Mai festgelegt. Natürlich war es nur eine standesamtliche Trauung. Nach der Geburt des ersten Kindes wollten sie dann die kirchliche Trauung mit der Taufe kombinieren. „Mit dieser Kugel möchte ich mich nicht in einem weißen Kleid ablichten lassen.", scherzte die Anwältin. Und ich möchte ohne Augenringe zur kirchlichen Trauung erscheinen.", lachte der junge Arzt. Noch viel amüsanter fanden beide die Tatsache, dass immer noch weder Amanda, noch Mark, noch Steve von der Beziehung und der Schwangerschaft wussten. Obwohl beide ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten, was ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis anging, tröstete das Paar die Tatsache, dass die Überraschung nachher umso mehr gelingen würde. Obwohl der Monat April meistens sehr wechselhaft war, schien an diesem 12. April die Sonne. Während Rachel zu Hause mit ihrem dicken Bauch versuchte, noch einigermaßen den Haushalt zu meistern, kämpfte Jesse in der Klinik mit anderen Problemen: Zuerst hatte alles relativ harmlos angefangen. Eine ältere Dame, der Jesse Aspirin gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen verschrieben hatte, war in die Klinik zurückgekehrt, weil sie statt Aspirin ein Magenmittel bekommen hatte. Zum Glück hatte die Dame noch keine Tablette eingenommen. Der junge Arzt konnte sich die Verwechslung nicht erklären. Er war sich sicher, dass er der Dame das richtige Medikament verschrieben hatte, doch als sie ihm den ausgefüllten Zettel entgegenstreckte, musste er sich wohl doch geirrt haben. Später an diesem Tag behandelte Jesse einen 30-jährigen Geschäftsmann wegen einer normalen Grippe. Er verschrieb ihm ein fiebersenkendes Mittel und Vitamin C zum schnelleren fit werden und schickte ihn dann nach Hause. Nachdem Jesse den ersten Teil seiner 36 Stunden Schicht überstanden hatte, setzte er sich in die Cafeteria, wo er mit Amanda und Mark verabredet war. Er hatte beide Freunde schon länger nicht mehr gesehen und umso mehr freute er sich jetzt. „Hey Jesse. Die 36 Stunden Schicht scheint Ihnen heute wohl gar nicht zu bekommen.", begrüßte ihn die junge Pathologin mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Hey Amanda. Irgendwie ist heute einfach die Luft raus." „Das liegt vermutlich am zunehmenden Alter.", mischte sich nun Mark Sloan, der Chef der inneren Medizin ein. „Stimmt!", rief der junge Arzt übertrieben erstaunt aus: „Mit 30 steht man ja mit einem Fuß bereits im Sarg, äh, Grab." „Spaß beiseite. Was gibt es Neues bei Ihnen Jesse?", hakte Mark nach. „Nicht viel. Patienten, noch mal Patienten und noch viel mehr Patienten." „Ich muss schon sagen: Ihr Job ist vielseitig.", erwiderte Amanda trocken. Alle lachten. „Was macht die Liebe? Mal wieder eine neue Flamme in Sicht?", bohrte Mark nun weiter. „Nicht wirklich. Im Moment habe ich gar nicht die Zeit, nach einer Schönheit zu suchen.", log Jesse. Die letzten Monate hatte er immer wieder Kurzbeziehungen gehabt und nun war es an der Zeit, wenigstens diese Lüge zu beenden und eine neue anzufangen. „Wirklich zu schade.", antwortete Mark daraufhin. „Gerade scheint wohl Steve weit vorne zu liegen." Da wurde Jesse stutzig: „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Steve zur Zeit vergeben ist?" Der Mentor nickte und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „So schnell kann es gehen, wenn ich mal nicht hingucke. Wie heißt denn seine Neue?" „Carla." „Nichts gegen den Namen einzuwenden, wenn sie wenigstens gut aussieht.", sagte Jesse und grinste. Ihm gefiel der Name absolut nicht. „Ja, der Name ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber die Frau hat echt Figur.", mischte sich nun wieder die junge Pathologin in das Gespräch ein. „Ehrlich?", wollte dieser nun sofort wissen. „Na klar. Glauben Sie mir: Ein naturechtes D-Körbchen.", flüsterte Amanda und zwinkerte Jesse mit einem Auge zu. Zumindest was die Größe der Brüste anging, hatte Steve nun einen Punkt gesammelt. Aber Jesse war es egal. Auch Rachel hatte eine wunderbar weibliche Figur und ein C-Körbchen deckte seine Idealvorstellung total. Gerne hätte der Arzt die Unterhaltung fortgesetzt, aber sein Pager ging mit einer Notfallnachricht los. Als er einen kurzen Blick auf die Anzeige warf, wurde er kreidebleich im Gesicht, stand auf, murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung und rannte davon. „Scheint ein wirklicher Notfall zu sein.", bemerkte Mark mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste, wenn sein junger Schützling so schnell davonrannte, musste es sehr ernst sein.

Als Jesse in Behandlungsraum 3 eintraf, bestätigten sich seine schlimmsten Vermutungen: Der 30-jährige Geschäftsmann war zurück und es ging ihm nicht wirklich besser. Das Fieber war nicht gesunken, sondern gestiegen. Von ursprünglich 39 Grad auf jetzt 41,2 Grad, was nichts Gutes bedeutete. „Seit wann ist er in diesem Zustand?", fragte er, während er den Mann untersuchte. „Laut seiner Frau fing die Verschlechterung kurz nach Einnahme des fiebersenkenden Mittels an.", erklärte die zuständige Schwester. „Wo sind die Tabletten jetzt?", hakte Jesse sofort weiter. „Seine Frau hat sie mitgenommen." „Dann holen Sie bitte sofort die Tabletten und lassen sie diese vom Labor analysieren!", wies sie der junge Arzt an. Die Lage war sichtlich ernst. Nach der ersten Untersuchung musste Jesse mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass der 30-jährige Geschäftsmann nicht wie zuerst vermutet an einer Grippe litt, sondern an einer schweren bakteriellen Lungenentzündung. „Sauerstoffsättigung soeben unter die 80%-Marke gesunken.", informierte der Assistenzarzt Ramon De Garcia. „Bereiten Sie alles für eine Intubation vor. Wir müssen seinen Zustand irgendwie stabilisieren.", rief Jesse und senkte das Kopfende der Trage ab. Die zweite Schwester im Raum, Caren Avoids reichte ihm das Laryngoskop und den entsprechenden Tubus. Da sie seit nunmehr 25 Jahren am Community General Hospital arbeitete, kannte sie fast jeden Handgriff auswendig. Nach der Intubation war die Sauerstoffsättigung auf immerhin 92% gestiegen, was aber immer noch nicht zufrieden stellend war. Ein Röntgenbild bestätigte schließlich den grausigen Verdacht: Harry Sandler, so hieß der Geschäftsmann, war bereits mehr tot als lebendig. Seine Lungen waren zu 80% angegriffen. In diesem Stadium gab es meist keine Hoffnung mehr. Das wusste Jesse aus Erfahrung. Und seine Erfahrung sollte auch dieses Mal wieder siegen: Kurz nach 22 Uhr starb Harry Sandler an den Folgen einer nicht erkannten, schweren Lungenentzündung.

Niedergeschlagen und völlig ratlos saß der junge Arzt daraufhin auf der Dachterrasse des Krankenhauses und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Wenn er mutig genug gewesen wäre, dann wäre der direkte Weg nach unten eine Lösung gewesen. Doch Jesse gehörte nicht zu der Sorte von Menschen, die sich nach nur einem Fehltritt direkt umbrachten. So zog er es vor, noch einmal alles Revue passieren zu lassen. Während er die komplette Behandlung noch einmal durchspielte, öffnete sich hinter ihm die Türe und sein Freund und Mentor Mark Sloan gesellte sich zu ihm. „Ich hab das mit Harry Sandler mitbekommen." „Sie wollen jetzt sicher eine Erklärung dafür haben, warum ich die Lungenentzündung nicht erkannt habe.", entgegnete der junge Arzt trocken. Doch anstatt einer Antwort, hielt ihm Mark einen Zettel hin. „Der Laborbericht. Ich habe es mir erlaubt, einen Blick darauf zu werfen." Sein Schützling nahm das Dokument nicht an. „Die Tabletten waren Placebos." Nun hatte Mark Jesses volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Pla…Placebos?" Mark nickte: „Ganz recht. Placebos." „Aber wie kann das denn sein? Ich meine, in unserem Krankenhaus wird doch regelmäßig kontrolliert." „Eben genau diese Frage gilt es jetzt zu klären." „Das Problem ist: Selbst wenn es Placebos waren… Die Ärztekammer wird hundertprozentig eine Anhörung wollen." „Vielleicht hätte das fiebersenkende Mittel gewirkt." Mark versuchte zu lächeln: „Jess…Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass es nicht gewirkt hätte. Es war die falsche Diagnose. Und wir können im Moment nur hoffen, dass die Ehefrau nicht auch noch dazwischen funkt." Der junge Arzt senkte den Blick: „Ich weiß Mark. Aber ich kann es trotzdem noch nicht begreifen. Als ich Mr. Sandler fragte, ob er Schmerzen habe, antwortete er mir mit einem klaren Nein." „Gibt es dafür Zeugen?", bohrte Mark weiter. „Caren Avoids war dabei, als ich ihn heute Nachmittag untersucht habe. Und sie war auch dabei, als er wieder eingeliefert wurde.", sagte Jesse mit ernster Stimme. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war ihm das Lachen vergangen…

Bereits am nächsten Tag um neun in der Frühe fand die Anhörung vor der Ärztekammer statt. Auch Schwester Caren Avoids wurde eingeladen, weil es Jesses einzige Zeugin war. Wenn ihn jemand ein Stück weit entlasten konnte, war es sie. Dr. Bronston, oberster Chef der Klinik, erhob sich: „Schwester Avoids. Ist es richtig, dass Sie bei den beiden Behandlungen von Mr. Sandler dabei waren?" „Das ist korrekt." „Könnten Sie uns bitte den Fall aus Ihrer Sicht schildern?" „Sehr gerne. Um 16.37 Uhr kam Mr. Sandler mit Fieber in die Notaufnahme. Dr. Travis und ich kümmerten uns um den Patienten. Die Körpertemperatur des Patienten betrug bei der Einlieferung 38,8 Grad Celsius. Der Patient wurde eingehend von Dr. Travis untersucht. Nach der Untersuchung wurde eine Grippe als Ursache für das Fieber festgestellt." „Schwester Avoids, ist es richtig, dass Dr. Travis den Patienten nach anderen Schmerzen, zum Beispiel in der Brust gefragt hat?" Die Schwester sah kurz zu Jesse, der völlig niedergeschlagen auf der anderen Seite des langen Besprechungstisches saß. „Dr. Bronston. Ich bewundere Dr. Travis. Er ist ein sehr begabter Arzt und mir tut es von Herzen leid, dass ich das nun sagen muss, aber: Die Antwort ist nein. Er hat den Patienten nicht danach gefragt." „Das ist eine Lüge! Schwester Avoids lügt!", schrie der junge Arzt zornig und erhob sich. „Dr. Travis, bitte beruhigen Sie sich.", wies der Chef der Klinik ihn an. „Schwester Avoids. Sie waren direkt neben mir gestanden, als ich den Patienten danach gefragt habe. Sie wissen es ganz genau! Warum sagen Sie nicht die Wahrheit?!" Die Krankenschwester spielte das Unschuldslamm. „Dr. Travis. Sie kennen mich nun fast 10 Jahre. Und Sie sollten es eigentlich besser wissen. Ich lüge niemals." „Einmal ist immer das erste Mal! Nun erzählen Sie schon, wie es wirklich wahr!" Jesse wurde immer erregter. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und sein Gesicht färbte sich rot. Welchen Grund hatte Schwester Avoids, ihm so in den Rücken zu fallen? „Sie sind wirklich das Letzte!", brüllte Jesse schließlich und schaffte es mit dieser Aussage schließlich, sofort suspendiert zu werden. Das war es dann wohl, dachte dieser, als er unbemerkt das Krankenhaus verließ.

Kapitel 4: Wir halten zusammen

Rachel staunte nicht schlecht, als ihr zukünftiger Mann fünf Stunden früher nach Hause kam. „Wie? Du bist schon zurück? Hast Du kurzfristig frei bekommen?" Jesse seufzte: „So etwas in der Art." „Du meine Güte Schatz, was ist denn um Gottes Willen passiert?" Sie machte sich sichtlich Sorgen. „Ich bin bis auf weiteres suspendiert.", erklärte der junge Arzt. „Aber warum denn das? Erzähl mir alles ganz genau. Ich will alles wissen." Und so erzählte Jesse seiner zukünftigen Frau, wie er in diese Situation geraten war. Sie lauschte andächtig und überlegte, was ihr an dieser Geschichte merkwürdig vorkam. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, eine passende Lösung blieb leider aus. So entschied sie sich das zu tun, was sie am besten konnte: Ihren Mann trösten. Und Trost hatte dieser jetzt gerade bitter nötig. Rachel wusste, wie sehr ihr Liebling an seinem Beruf hing. Die plötzliche Suspendierung musste für ihn ein großer Schock gewesen sein.

An diesem Abend saß Dr. Mark Sloan schweigend am Esstisch, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich von Jesses Suspendierung erfahren und war nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber. Nicht nur, dass ihm ein guter Mann fehlte und nun andere Dienstpläne geschrieben werden mussten – es war alles noch viel tragischer, weil Dr. Jesse Travis noch nicht einmal ausgerastet war und dies für den jungen Arzt ungewöhnlich schien. Was war in der Anhörung vorgefallen? Er überlegte und ging jeden Fall durch, der mit einer Suspendierung enden konnte, aber keines der Muster passte zu Jesse. Der Vorstand der Ärztekammer wollte ihm auf die Frage natürlich nicht antworten. Sie hatten dazu auch keinen Grund und vor allem keine Verpflichtung. Während Mark in Gedanken versunken weiter überlegte, kam Steve von der Arbeit nach Hause. Sein erster Gang führte ihn nicht wie es normalerweise üblich wäre in sein eigenes Reich im Erdgeschoss, sondern direkt zu seinem Vater in das Obergeschoss. „Hey Dad, alles klar?" Doch sein Vater reagierte nicht. Also klopfte Steve kurzerhand seinem Vater auf die Schulter: „Dad, was ist los?" Endlich schreckte sein Vater auf: „Ach Steve. Du bist es. Ich hab Dich gar nicht kommen hören. Bist Du schon lange hier?" „Vielleicht fünf Minuten nicht länger. Ist was passiert? Du machst ein ernstes Gesicht." „Jesse wurde vom Dienst suspendiert." „Jesse? Aber warum denn das?" „Frag mich was Leichteres." Ebenso geschockt wie Mark es war, zeigte sich nun Steve, während er sich setzte. „Und was wollen wir nun machen?", fragte Steve nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Doch auch sein Vater konnte lediglich mit den Schultern zucken. So saßen sich nun beide schweigend gegenüber und wussten nicht, was sie tun konnten, um ihrem Freund zu helfen. Etwas an dieser Geschichte war höchst merkwürdig…

Zur selben Zeit hatte Rachel es endlich geschafft, den völlig aufgelösten Arzt soweit zu beruhigen, dass er einschlief. Eine Weile blieb sie noch bei ihm liegen, streichelte sein Gesicht und beobachtete seinen Brustkorb, wie er sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und sah ihn nochmals an, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. „Komme was wolle, ich werde immer an Dich glauben. Wir halten zusammen, egal was auch passiert."

Drei Tage später bekam der junge Arzt seine Zulassung zurück, aber es schien, als ob nichts mehr wie früher war: Die Schwestern mieden ihn, Kollegen hatten plötzlich nicht einmal mehr ein „Hallo" übrig und selbst der Hausmeister würdigte ihn plötzlich keines Blickes mehr. Jesse fühlte sich auf einmal nicht mehr willkommen und dieses Gefühl wurde immer stärker, je länger er sich im Community General Hospital aufhielt. Gegen Nachmittag gönnte er sich ein Sandwich. Und selbst in der Cafeteria schien bereits jeder informiert, denn niemand gesellte sich an Jesses Tisch. Der junge Arzt seufzte und biss mutlos von seinem Sandwich ab, als sich Mark Sloan, der Chef der inneren Medizin zu ihm setzte. „Lange nicht gesehen Jesse.", versuchte der Mentor die angespannte Situation zu überspielen. „Geben Sie sich keine Mühe Mark. Ich weiß, dass Sie es wissen.", entgegnete dieser kaum hörbar. „Wollen Sie mir nicht einfach sagen, was vor drei Tagen wirklich passiert ist?", bohrte der ältere Arzt weiter. Verunsichert, beinahe schon ängstlich, sah sich der junge Arzt um. „Können wir das in Ihrem Büro bereden?", flüsterte er. Mark nickte: „Wäre 19Uhr machbar?" „Okay."

Pünktlich um die vereinbarte Uhrzeit klopfte Jesse an Marks Bürotüre. „Kommen Sie rein Jesse." Dieser trat beinahe schon schüchtern ein. „Hey Mark." „Setzen Sie sich erstmal Jesse und dann erzählen Sie mir bitte ganz genau, was da vor drei Tagen passiert ist." Und so kam es, dass der junge Arzt das erste Mal über die Vorkommnisse sprach und auch nicht verschwieg, wie er ausgerastet war. Dr. Mark Sloan nickte, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ernst. Was er da zu hören bekam, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht."

Kapitel 5: Ist denn da überhaupt kein Licht mehr?

Bereits am nächsten Morgen bekam Jesse die Quittung für das Gespräch mit seinem Mentor. Gleich zu Schichtbeginn wurde er vom Chef der Ärztekammer abgefangen. Dr. Bronston machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, den jungen Arzt in sein Büro zu rufen. Stattdessen hielt er es wohl für angebrachter, den Verräter vor den Kollegen bloßzustellen. „Dr. Travis. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie gestern bei einem unserer Kollegen über die Anhörung gesprochen haben. Ihnen ist wohl nicht bekannt, dass solche Anhörungen der Schweigepflicht unterliegen?" „D…Doch Sir, aber…" „Sie können sich ja vorstellen, wie das aussieht, wenn man erst suspendiert wird und gleich darauf nun eine Kündigung erhält, wegen Nichteinhalten des Vertrages." „Das dürfen Sie mir nicht antun!", flehte Jesse und die ersten Tränen begannen zu rollen. „Nun werden Sie nicht gleich sentimental Travis. Wir haben ja noch eine andere Stelle für Sie frei." Strahlend sah der Arzt auf: „Wirklich?" Der Chef der Ärztekammer lächelte trocken: „Aber natürlich. Das Community General Hospital sucht noch einen Assistenten für den Hausmeister." Das umstehende Personal begann zu lachen. Der junge Arzt fühlte sich elend und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Doch er bewahrte Haltung. Noch eine Genugtuung würde er dem Chef nicht geben. „Es gibt ja genug Gegenstände, die man nur mit chirurgischem Taktgefühl lösen kann!" Das Gelächter verstärkte sich, bis es Jesse schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und weinend davonrannte. Ist denn nirgendwo ein Funken Licht, der Hoffnung spendet, fragte er sich, als er zu seinem Wagen rannte und davonfuhr…

5 Tage waren seit der Kündigung vergangen und Dr. Jesse Travis war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Langsam wurde Rachel unruhig. Sie fragte in der Nachbarschaft, bei der Polizei und im Krankenhaus nach, aber niemand konnte ihr mitteilen, wo sich der junge Arzt eventuell aufhalten könnte. An diesem 22. April saß Rachel mutterseelen alleine in ihrer Villa und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Bauch. „Keine Angst mein Kleiner. Daddy wird uns bestimmt nicht im Stich lassen." Just in diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon. „Hallo?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Rachel? Ich bin es, Jesse." Beinahe hätte sie den Hörer fallen lassen, so glücklich war sie, die Stimme ihres Liebsten zu hören. „Jesse, um Gottes Willen wo steckst Du? Ich hab schon überall nach Dir gefragt. Geht es Dir gut?" „Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde nur für längere Zeit nicht Heim kommen." „Aber, warum? Liegt es an mir?" Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann endlich: „Nein. Du bist neben meinen Freunden die einzige Person, die mir wirklich etwas bedeutet." „Dann sag mir bitte den Grund.", flehte die Anwältin. „Rachel… In letzter Zeit ist in meinem Leben einiges schief gelaufen. Ich nehme mir jetzt die Zeit, um gewisse Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen." „Ich verstehe nicht, wovon Du redest Schatz." Ein kurzes Seufzen, dann: „Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, bevor ich wieder heimkommen kann. Wenn Du mich wirklich liebst, wartest Du auf mich." „Das werde ich. Flüchten kann ich eh schlecht. Du weißt ja selber, dass ich hochschwanger bin." Ein kurzes Lachen und Jesse wurde wieder ernst: „Engel… Bitte kein Wort zu Mark, Amanda oder Steve, dass ich angerufen habe, okay?" „Warum diese Geheimnistuerei?", bohrte diese weiter. „Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn niemand weiß, wo ich gerade bin." „Du machst mir Angst Jesse. So kenne ich Dich gar nicht." „Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich kenne mich selbst auf einmal nicht mehr. Und genau aus diesem Grund darf niemand wissen, wo ich bin. Sobald ich mich selbst wieder kenne, werde ich Dich anrufen und Dir mitteilen, wo ich mich aufhalte. Bis dahin halt bitte die Ohren steif und vertrau mir, auch wenn das gerade sehr schwer fällt." Ehe Rachel noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Jesse aufgelegt. Fassungslos und irritiert starrte sie noch eine Weile auf den Hörer, bevor sie auflegte.

Auch Mark, Amanda und Steve machten sich Sorgen. Die Pathologin hatte wie auch Rachel bei Jesses Nachbarn nachgefragt, ob sie etwas über den jungen Arzt wussten. Sie erfuhr lediglich, dass der junge Mann vor 5 Tagen ein paar Kleidungsstücke zusammengepackt hatte und dann davon gefahren war. Seitdem hatte niemand mehr etwas von ihm gehört oder gesehen. Verwunderung und Angst machten sich breit. Amanda und Mark hatten Steve bereits in die Kündigung eingeweiht. Bei dieser Gelegenheit äußerte Mark den Verdacht, dass irgendjemand am Tag des Gespräches gelauscht haben musste. Denn wie konnte es sein, dass der Chef der Ärztekammer von einem Gespräch wusste zwischen Mark und Jesse, wenn er an diesem Tag auf einem Ärztekongress in Malibu war? In diesem Punkt gab Steve seinem Vater Recht, recherchierte und fand heraus, dass Dr. Bronston tatsächlich in Malibu war zu besagter Zeit und die Vermutung somit stimmte. Das Problem: Wer auch immer Jesse belauscht hatte ― das Problem blieb, dass es jeder sein konnte.

Als dem jungen Arzt die Kündigung ausgesprochen wurde, waren weder Amanda noch Mark im Krankenhaus. So wussten die beiden bis heute nicht, wie man Jesse mitgespielt hatte…

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch besser eine Fahndung rausgeben.", schlug Steve vor. Die drei Freunde hatten sich im Strandhaus verabredet. „Ich finde es dafür noch zu früh. Vielleicht braucht er ja einfach nur eine Auszeit.", erwiderte Amanda. „Oder ihm ist etwas passiert. Aber dann hätten wir bestimmt etwas mitbekommen.", überlegte Mark. „Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir vorerst einfach mal abwarten. Wir werden schon noch schnell genug erfahren, wo unser Held steckt.", antwortete nun wieder Steve und winkte zum Abschied. „Ich muss zurück zur Wache. Chief Masters tötet mich, wenn ich nicht pünktlich zu seinem Jubiläum erscheine." „Bis heute Abend Sohn." Die beiden Ärzte waren nun unter sich. „Glauben Sie, er könnte sich etwas angetan haben?", fragte die junge Pathologin besorgt. „Ich glaube nicht. Jesse ist zu intelligent. Es wäre nicht seine Art, sich zu verabschieden.", sagte Mark und hoffte doch insgeheim, dass er richtig lag…

Kapitel 6: Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde?

Weitere 4 Tage verstrichen, ohne dass sich der junge Arzt bei irgendjemandem gemeldet hatte. Darüber war nicht nur Rachel beunruhigt, auch in der Klinik geschahen merkwürdige Dinge. Zuerst hatte alles relativ harmlos angefangen. Einige von Jesses ehemaligen Patienten waren mit grippeähnlichen Symptomen zurückgekehrt. Zuerst schien alles unter Kontrolle, doch dann verschlechterte sich bei all diesen Patienten der Zustand drastisch. Trotz der intensiven Bemühungen konnten 3 von 9 Patienten nicht mehr gerettet werden. Zum Glück waren es überwiegend obdachlose Patienten, die der junge Arzt von seinem eigenen Geld behandeln ließ. So gab es keine nächsten Verwandten, die eventuell die Klinik anklagen konnten. Und trotzdem machte Amanda an diesem Nachmittag des 26. Aprils eine Entdeckung, die sie zuerst nur Mark zeigen wollte. „Sie werden es kaum glauben, aber all diese Patienten trugen ein verändertes Virus in sich. Und laut meiner Analyse geschah die Ansteckung vor 9 Tagen." „Eine ungewöhnlich lange Inkubationszeit.", stellte dieser fest. „Genau das dachte ich mir auch. Und eben deswegen wollte ich erst mit Ihnen darüber sprechen.", sagte die Pathologin und erlaubte Mark einen Blick auf die Leichen zu werfen. „Ich denke, ich sollte Steve darüber in Kenntnis setzen." „Was haben Sie vor?" „Dieses Virus entstand durch absichtlich herbeigeführte Mutation. Und da es allesamt Patienten von Jesse waren…" „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass er das Virus absichtlich verabreicht hat?!", fragte Amanda entsetzt. „Das nicht. Aber wer immer dieses Virus in Umlauf gebracht hat musste wissen, dass es sich nicht übertragen kann." „Sie meinen, dieses Virus wurde speziell verabreicht?" Jesses Mentor nickte: „Genau das!"

Nach dem Anruf seines Vaters hatte sich Steve sofort Bilder, Namen und Adressen der Obdachlosen besorgt. Nachdem er den Fall für sich in der Nacht durchgegangen war, machte er sich am nächsten Morgen früh auf, um sich nach den Obdachlosen zu erkundigen. Sein erster Halt führte ihn zu einer stillgelegten Brücke, wo sich öfters eine Gruppe von Obdachlosen aufhielt und er hatte Glück. Vor einer brennenden Tonne standen fünf Obdachlose und wärmten sich. Entschlossen ging Steve auf sie zu. Einer der Obdachlosen sah ihn an. Ein Auge war trüb und die Nase schien mehrmals gebrochen gewesen zu sein. „Hey Kid, Du gehörst nicht hierher. Sieh zu, dass Du schnell hier weg kommst. Es ist gefährlich hier." Der Polizist zückte seine Marke: „Lt. Sloan LAPD. Ich hätte da gern ein paar Fragen an Sie." Ein anderer Obdachloser mit Pudelmütze auf dem Kopf sah nun ebenfalls zu Steve auf: „Sind wir verhaftet?" „Keineswegs.", entgegnete Steve beschwichtigend. „Ich hab lediglich eine Frage: Kennen Sie diesen Mann?" Die 5 starrten gebannt auf das Bild von Jesse. Kurzes Schweigen, dann verneinten sie. „Okay.", seufzte Steve und wollte das Bild schon wegpacken, als es unter der Brücke plötzlich zu hören war: „Moment! Ich kenn den Mann!" Eine Frau kam eilig angelaufen, eine Zigarette in der Hand. „Das is' doch der Doc, nich'? Wie heißt denn der gleich? Drewis oder so ähnlich." „Travis heißt er Linda.", kam es nun erneut unter der Brücke hervor und ein weiterer Obdachloser kam zum Vorschein. Von allen Sieben sah dieser noch am vertrauensvollsten aus und Steve schöpfte Hoffnung. „Können Sie mir was über Dr. Travis erzählen? War er hier?", hakte der Polizist sofort nach. „Oh ja. Dürfte so 7-10 Tage her sein. Ganz genau weiß ich es leider nicht mehr." „Können Sie mir denn sagen, was er hier zu suchen hatte?" Nun wollte es Steve ganz genau wissen. „Der Doc kommt öfters mal zu uns und versorgt uns mit Medikamenten. Ohne ihn wären schon einige draufgegangen." „Und was hat er beim letzten Mal konkret gemacht?" „Er hat uns eine kostenlose Grippeimpfung zukommen lassen. Fand ich echt cool von ihm." „Wissen Sie, was er mit den leeren Spritzen angestellt hat?" „Vermutlich wieder mit nach Hause genommen. Der Doc kommt meist nach der Arbeit kurz bei uns vorbei.", erklärte der Obdachlose freundlich. Der Polizist legte Jesses Foto beiseite und zückte nun die Bilder der Opfer. „Kennen Sie die eine oder andere Person?" „Das ist Benny. Er wohnt in der Fußgänger-Zone. Der Doc war letzte Woche glaub auch bei ihm und hat ihn gegen diese Grippe geimpft.", bestätigte wieder der freundliche Mann. Nun mischte sich auch wieder Linda ein, die dritte Zigarette mittlerweile im Mund: „Und das is' Bobby, Eigentlich is' se ja ne Tuss', aber leben tut' se lieber wie ein Mann. Deswegen heißt' se auch Bobby. Der Doc hat' se auch geimpft." Steve hatte genug gehört. Für ihn war nun klar, dass der junge Arzt nach seiner Kündigung hier gewesen war und weiter behandelt hatte. Er bedankte sich bei den Obdachlosen für die Hilfe und gab jedem 10 Dollar Trinkgeld.

Sein nächster Schritt führte ihn wieder zu Jesses Apartment. Die Nachbarin war so freundlich und händigte den Schlüssel aus. Bereits beim Eintreten staunte er nicht schlecht. Jesses Wohnung sah aus, wie wenn er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr darin wohnen würde. Lediglich dem Staub nach zu urteilen war dies nicht der Fall. Vorsichtig suchte Steve nach den Spritzen und fand diese schließlich auf dem Schreibtisch. Sofort streifte er sich Handschuhe über und nahm diese mit.

„Ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt, was Sie dieses Mal für mich ausgegraben haben.", spottete Amanda, als sie Marks Sohn kommen sah. „Vielleicht ein paar künstliche Viren?", grinste dieser und legte ihr seine Beute hin. „Das wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich alle Spritzen untersucht habe. Das sind ja locker 30 Stück." „45 um genau zu sein." Die Pathologin verdrehte die Augen: „Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?" Doch Steve war bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Ich zähle auf Sie Amanda."

Fünf Stunden später erreichte Steve ein Anruf der Pathologin. „Also nach den ersten Untersuchungen zu Folge waren von den 45 Spritzen 36 mit unserem Grippeimpfstoff versehen und 9 sind tatsächlich mit dem Virus gefüllt gewesen, das unsere 9 Patienten krank gemacht hat. Jetzt würde ich aber zu gerne wissen, woher Sie die Spritzen haben." „Aus Jesses Wohnung.", antwortete dieser. Am anderen Ende der Leitung konnte er hören, wie Amanda sichtlich mit der Nachricht zu kämpfen hatte. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Jesse womöglich absichtlich dieses Virus gespritzt hat, um der Klinik zu schaden? Ich meine, wenn das rauskommt mit diesem künstlichen Virus, dann wäre das eine Katastrophe für das Community General." „Im Moment weiß ich noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Feststeht, dass ich nun klären muss, woher dieses künstliche Virus kam." „Ein kleiner Tipp: Fragen Sie mal bei Medichem Labors nach. Von denen ist bekannt, dass sie künstliche Viren züchten, um den Menschen einen besseren Schutz bieten zu können.", riet die Pathologin und beendete das Gespräch. Bevor ich das tue, werde ich erstmal überprüfen, ob nicht Jesse von der Firma wusste, murmelte Steve und lief zu seinem Wagen. Als er nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt bei dem jungen Arzt angekommen war, fühlte er sich beinahe schuldig, als er ein zweites Mal eintrat und nach einer Verbindung zwischen seinem besten Freund und dem künstlichen Virus suchte. Über dem Schreibtisch hing eine Pinnwand. Abgesehen von unzähligen Nummern von weiblichen Fans und der Hotline für asiatischen Schnellimbiss konnte er dort nichts finden. Auch in den Schubladen des Schreibtisches war nichts Auffälliges. Fast ein wenig enttäuscht streifte Steve in die Küche und blieb abrupt stehen. In der Wohnung des jungen Arztes fand sich eine zweite Pinnwand. Und diese stach dem Polizisten nun geradewegs ins Auge. Nicht nur, weil sie deutlich größer war, als die Pinnwand über dem Schreibtisch, sondern weil dort ein auffälliger Zettel hing: Professor Doktor David Nathan. Medichem Labors, Los Angeles. Nun hatte es Steve schwarz auf weiß: Jesse hatte Verbindung mit diesem Forschungslabor. Es gab keinen Zweifel, denn dieser Professor David Nathan hatte persönlich seine Telefonnummer auf der Rückseite aufgeschrieben…

Gegen 17.45Uhr hatte Steve Medichem Labors erreicht. Wie vereinbart traf er sich dort mit David Nathan, um mehr über die gemeinsame Verbindung von ihm und Jesse zu erfahren. Das Medichem Labors war ein riesiger Gebäudekomplex und Steve hatte enorme Schwierigkeiten, den richtigen Sektor und Korridor zu finden. Er schaffte es mit gezieltem Durchfragen. So etwas wie eine Empfangshalle schien Medichem Labors wohl nicht zu brauchen. Geldeinsparung, dachte sich der Detective und klopfte an Nathans Büro. „Herein." Wer wohl hinter so einer tiefen Stimme steckt, überlegte er weiter und trat ein. Zu seiner Überraschung gehörte die Stimme einem jungen Mann, der wohl in etwa Jesses Alter haben dürfte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte dieser freundlich. „Lt. Steve Sloan. Ich bin hier, um ein paar Fragen zu stellen." „Es geht aber hoffentlich nicht um Mord oder?", scherzte der Professor. „Das wird sich wohl noch zeigen.", lenkte Steve sofort ein. Der Professor wurde ernst: „Setzen Sie sich." Nachdem sich der Polizist gesetzt hatte, wollte Nathan gleich mehr wissen. „Sagt Ihnen I-78-SX-9 etwas?", erkundigte sich Steve. „Natürlich. I-78-SX-9 ist ein künstlich hergestellter Grippevirus aus unserem Labor. Die Nummer steht für I wie Influenza, 78 ist die Mutationsnummer, SX bezeichnet den Sektor X und 9 ist die Nummer des Labors.", klärte Nathan auf. „Aber warum wollen Sie das wissen?" „Dieses Virus hat im Community General Hospital 9 Leute infiziert, von denen jetzt 3 tot sind. Und wir wollen herausfinden, wie das Virus zu diesen Patienten kam. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Virus für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war." „Das ist korrekt. I-78-SX-9 wurde ursprünglich als Waffe entwickelt für die Regierung. Leider erwies sich I-78-SX-9 als nicht geeignet, da bereits in einigen Versuchen festgestellt wurde, dass man es überleben kann. Das klärt natürlich nicht Ihre Frage, wie das Virus hier heraus gelangt sein könnte." „Exakt. Deswegen komme ich gleich zu meiner nächsten Frage. Kennen Sie einen Dr. Jesse Travis?" „Jesse? Selbstverständlich. Wir waren Studienkollegen. Er, der wissbegierige Mediziner und ich, ein sagen wir mal zufälliger Mitläufer." „Wie soll ich das verstehen?" „Für den Professor benötigte ich zwei Semester Medizin, Minimum natürlich. So lernte ich Dr. Travis kennen. Wir lernten viel zusammen und brachten uns gegenseitig den Stoff bei." „Und wie ist es heute?" „Wir telefonieren gelegentlich und treffen uns ab und zu." „Tauschen Sie dann auch Ihr Wissen aus?" „Eher seltener." „Wusste Dr. Travis von I-78-SX-9?" „Ja. Dazu kam es, als wir uns vor zwei Wochen getroffen haben. Das war eigentlich gar nicht vorgesehen, doch irgendwie ging es um Politik und dann landeten wir bei I-78-SX-9." „Haben Sie ihm das Virus gezeigt?" „Selbstverständlich waren wir auch im besagten Labor. Dr. Travis war sehr überrascht über die modernen Verfahren und Fortschritte." „Könnte es Dr. Travis möglich sein, an dieses Virus ranzukommen?" „Das halte ich für eher unwahrscheinlich. Wir haben hier sehr strenge Auflagen." „Aber ein Restrisiko bestünde, dass es doch ginge?", bedrängte Steve den Professor weiter. „Ja, man kann es nicht ganz ausschließen, dass jemand von außerhalb an das Virus herankommen kann." Das war es, was der Detective hören wollte. Er erhob sich, bedankte sich bei Nathan und verließ Medichem Labors.

Vor dem Labor überkam Steve ein mulmiges Gefühl. Was, wenn Jesse tatsächlich das Virus erworben hatte, um sich am Community General zu rächen? Was, wenn er noch mehr von dem gefährlichen Virus bei sich trug? Er versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, als er ins Polizeirevier fuhr. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten sich nur um die eine Frage: War Jesse Travis ein kalter Mörder? Wollte er sich damit für die Kündigung rächen? Plötzlich erschien ihm Jesse nicht mehr als Freund. Vielmehr sah er ihn nun als eine Art Jekyll und Hyde.

Kapitel 7: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

Jesse war in diesen zehn Tagen weit herumgekommen. Zuerst hatte er einige Obdachlose noch geimpft, um über den Schmerz hinwegzukommen, dass er gekündigt war. Dann hatte er sich mit seinem Wagen aufgemacht in die Berge, wo er eine alte Bekannte nach drei Jahren wieder traf. Sie hieß Carla Morgan und hatte damals für Jesse oft gekocht, wenn er im Alter von neun Jahren allein zu Hause war. Vor gut 7 Jahren hatte sich Carla die Hütte in den Bergen gekauft, weil sie das Stadtleben nicht mehr ertrug. Seitdem hatten sie und Jesse sich kaum gesehen. Jetzt, vier Jahre später, konnte der junge Mann sein Versprechen wahr machen und Carla besuchen. Sie war inzwischen 66 und immer noch geistig und körperlich fit. „Ich finde es großartig, was aus Dir geworden ist, Kleiner." Kleiner ― das war schon immer sein Spitzname gewesen und Carla behielt diese Tradition stur aufrecht. Jesse mochte Carla. Sie war Mutter und Großmutter gleichzeitig für ihn gewesen. Und auch jetzt noch, 21 Jahre später, stand sie da und kochte für ihn sein Lieblingsgericht. Gebackene Kartoffeln aus dem Ofen mit Sauerrahm Dipp. Obwohl sie sich sehr freute, Jesse zu sehen, war sie doch betrübt als sie von seiner Kündigung erfuhr. Noch mehr ärgerte sie sich über den Spott, den er ertragen musste. Nach fünf Tagen hatte der junge Arzt dann das Gefühl, dass er weiterziehen musste. So viele unerledigte Dinge hatten sich angestaut und es war an der Zeit, diese zu ordnen. Bevor er ging verabschiedete er sich noch von Carla, die ihn weinend umarmte. „Leb wohl Kleiner und viel, viel Glück."

Glück. Das kann ich mehr als genug gebrauchen, seufzte Jesse, während er sich langsam von Carlas Hütte entfernte. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen alten, eingerissenen Zettel heraus. „Ein kleiner Schritt zur Kündigung. Ein kleiner Schritt zum Mord. Und wenn Du nicht spurtest ist Rachel bald tot." Der junge Arzt hatte eine Gänsehaut. Zu dem Zettel war er am Tag seiner Kündigung gekommen. Beim Verlassen des Krankenhauses hatte ihm jemand den Hinweis geradewegs in die Hand gedrückt, doch als Jesse sich umdrehte, war niemand mehr zu sehen. Doch was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ein kleiner Mord? Und warum sollte Rachel bald tot sein? Wusste jemand über ihn und die Anwältin Bescheid? Oder waren es vielleicht sogar mehrere? Nachdenklich stieg der junge Arzt in seinen Wagen und fuhr Richtung Kanada. Dort wollte er einen ehemaligen Studienkollegen besuchen, mit dem er damals eine Wohnung teilte. Es war mitunter Jesses beste Zeit gewesen. Kein Wunder, denn Phil Stocking und Jesse Travis ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Kameraden des Öfteren hereinzulegen. Entweder zeichneten die beiden lustige Comics, die sie dann während der Lesungen durchgehen ließen, oder sie spielten heimlich unter der Bank Gameboy von Nintendo gegeneinander. Ja, mit Phil war immer gut Party machen. Er und Jesse hatten denselben Humor und gleichzeitig aber auch denselben Ehrgeiz. So kam es, dass beide Freunde während der Prüfungen zu Rivalen wurden. Jeder wollte der beste sein. Als dann die Ergebnisse ausgeteilt wurden, wagte keiner der beiden seine Note preiszugeben. Völlig unbegründet, denn beide hatten dieselbe Note mit exakt der gleichen Punktzahl erreicht. Nach diesem ersten „Schock" starrten sich beide an und lachten herzhaft. Kurz nach den Prüfungen trennten sich die Wege der beiden. Phil zog es nach Florida, wo er sich zu einem der besten Schönheitschirurgen ausbilden ließ und bereits nach drei Jahren seine eigene Praxis führte. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der Studienfreund ein Ferienhaus in Kanada hatte. Jesse hingegen blieb in Los Angeles. Was sollte er auch woanders? Ihm gefiel L.A. Nirgends gab es ein besseres Meer zum Surfen. Am Anfang seiner Assistenzarztzeit arbeitete der junge Arzt im Memorial Hospital, wo er einer Gang zum Opfer fiel, die ihn fast täglich mobbte.

So kam es, dass Jesse eines Tages über eine gespannte Schnur im Treppenhaus stolperte und 25 Stufen hinunterfiel. Er hatte Glück im Unglück: Eine Gehirnerschütterung, zwei gebrochene Rippen und ein gebrochener Arm waren die Folge. Nach diesem Anschlag flog die Ärztegang auf und wurde zum Teil sogar zu Haftstrafen verurteilt. Ein schwacher Trost für Jesse.

Nach seiner Genesung wechselte das Opfer in ein anderes Krankenhaus: Ins Community General Hospital. Dort fand der junge Arzt sehr schnell Anschluss, wurde freundlich angenommen und fand schon bald gute Freunde. Allerdings verschwieg er, warum er das Krankenhaus gewechselt hatte. Nicht einmal Phil wusste von dem Vorfall.

Gegen Abend erreichte Jesse Phils Ferienhaus und war überrascht, wie klein es von Außen wirkte. Sein Freund hatte ihn schon bemerkt und stand bereits an der Türe, während der junge Arzt immer noch ungläubig das Haus anstarrte. „Planst Du jetzt Löcher in die Luft zu starren oder möchtest Du lieber reinkommen?" „Letzteres wäre mir lieber.", entgegnete dieser. Wie sich herausstellte machte das Haus im Inneren einen ganz anderen Eindruck. Vor den beiden tat sich ein großer Empfangsbereich auf. „Wow! Das ist gigantisch!", flüsterte der junge Arzt, während er alles erforschte. „Du solltest mein Haus in Florida mal sehen. Dagegen ist meine Ferienwohnung ein Witz." „Wenn Du mein Appartement siehst, würdest Du vermutlich einen Lachanfall bekommen.", sprach Jesse und lief in die obere Etage. Phil folgte ihm und zeigte seinem Studienfreund das Gästezimmer und das Gästebad. Nach einer warmen Dusche leistete Jesse seinem Gastgeber wieder Gesellschaft im Wohnzimmer. Während beide mit einer Flasche Bier ausgerüstet in den Ledersesseln lümmelten, unterhielten sie sich. Der junge Arzt erzählte Phil alles, bis auf die Tatsache mit Rachel und dem Zettel. Dieser nickte und machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Die Kündigung hat Dich wohl ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Die Frage ist nur, ob Du nach diesem Vorfall irgendwann in dieses Krankenhaus zurückkehren kannst." „Wenn ich je wieder dorthin zurückkehre, höchstens als Patient." „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ich würde vermutlich ähnlich reden." „Das Problem ist, dass ich meinen Beruf liebe. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre mir die Kündigung egal. Es geht einfach nicht. Das ist nicht meine Art." „Das musst Du mir nicht sagen Kumpel. Dafür kenne ich Dich inzwischen schon zu gut." Die beiden Freunde unterhielten sich noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Vom Alkohol schon leicht berieselt, meinte der junge Arzt schließlich: „Weißt Du, ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass das alles ein böser Albtraum ist, aus dem ich morgen früh erwache."

Kapitel 8: Die Jagd ist eröffnet

4 Tage später weihte Steve Sloan seinen Vater in die Ermittlungen ein. Er erzählte von Jesses Verbindung zu Dr. Nathan, dem mutierten Virus I-78-XS-9 und der Möglichkeit, dass der junge Arzt ein potenzieller Mörder sein könnte. Jesses Mentor wollte die Sache zuerst nicht glauben, doch je mehr Steve mit Einzelheiten herausrückte, desto wahrscheinlicher schien es. „Auch wenn Du es vielleicht nicht gerne hören möchtest Dad, aber ich bin gezwungen, Jesse auf die Fahndungsliste zu setzen." „Du hast Recht. Ich will es wirklich nicht hören. Aber nach dem was Du mir nun berichtest hast, wird es wohl das Beste für uns alle sein." Beide standen auf der Terrasse des Strandhauses, während sie sich unterhielten. Offiziell war das Gespräch beendet und Steve verabschiedete sich von seinem Vater: „Ich muss morgen wieder ziemlich früh raus. Je schneller die Fahndung läuft, desto schneller ist Jesse geschnappt, bevor er weitere Leute mit diesem Virus infiziert." „In Ordnung Sohn. Viel Glück morgen bei der Suche." Nachdem sein Sohn gegangen war, blickte Mark sorgenvoll auf das Meer. Der Vollmond spiegelte sich darin, doch im Moment konnte sich der erfahrene Arzt nicht daran erfreuen. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um seinen Schützling. War Jesse Travis tatsächlich ein eiskalter Mörder? Hatte er die letzten drei Jahre einen Psychopathen unterrichtet? Und am meisten quälte ihn die Frage, warum er es nicht gemerkt hatte. War er vielleicht so von Jesses Art eingewickelt gewesen, dass er das Offensichtliche nicht sah? All diese Gedanken beschäftigten Mark jetzt und an Schlaf war diese Nacht auch nicht mehr zu denken…

Am nächsten Morgen machte Steve Sloan ernst und gab eine Großfahndung nach Jesse Travis heraus. Doch damit nicht genug: Auch die Medien wurden informiert. Es würde nur noch eine Stunde dauern und die Sache würde in den Nachrichten laufen. Sein Blick wanderte auf die große Wanduhr: 7.19Uhr. Laut CNN würde der erste Hinweis um Punkt acht im Fernsehen erscheinen und um halb acht bereits im Radio…

Jesse erwachte bereits um sieben und freute sich auf eine entspannende Dusche. Der Tag schien wunderschön zu werden und er freute sich auf eine große Wanderung. Er ahnte nicht, dass dieser ganz anders verlaufen würde, als er es sich vorstellte. Der junge Arzt wusste, dass Phil ein Langschläfer war und aus diesem Grund nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde und schaltete die Nachrichten im Fernsehen ein. Es war Punkt acht Uhr, als der Nachrichtensprecher mit den aktuellen News des Tages loslegte: „Ich bin Liam Starlet von CNN News und das sind die Themen. Die Polizei in Los Angeles sucht seit gestern einen flüchtigen Serienmörder. Es handelt sich bei dem Flüchtigen um Dr. Jesse Travis. Dr. Travis steht in dem dringenden Tatverdacht, neun Obdachlose mit einem tödlichen Virus infiziert zu haben. Drei der Infizierten starben. Noch ist nicht sicher, ob Dr. Travis im Besitz weiterer Todesspritzen ist. Daher gilt er als sehr gefährlich. Hinweise über den Verbleib von Dr. Travis nimmt jede Polizeidienststelle entgegen." Dem jungen Arzt lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Erst recht, als sein Bild im Fernsehen zu sehen war. Er ein Mörder? Ein weiterer Scherz? Aber wenn es ein Scherz war, wieso wurde es dann gleich bei CNN veröffentlicht? Jesse begriff, dass dies nicht einfach nur ein dummer Scherz war; hier ging es plötzlich um Mord. Und er war der Hauptverdächtige! Was war nur mit dem tödlichen Virus gemeint? Er würde so etwas niemals tun. Aber wer würde ihm glauben? Wenn Phil erst einmal die Nachrichten mitbekommen würde, wäre dies das Aus. Steve konnte er nun genauso wenig anrufen. Vermutlich hatte er sogar die Fahndung herausgegeben. Und Mark würde ihm jetzt vermutlich ebenso wenig trauen wie Steve. Jesse seufzte. Wie schlimm konnte seine Lage noch werden? In Kürze würde Phil aufstehen und bis dahin musste er verschwunden sein. Doch wohin sollte er gehen? Jetzt, wo er gesucht wurde, hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr. So leise er konnte ging Jesse in sein Gästezimmer, packte seine Sachen und verließ um kurz nach halb neun schließlich das Haus seines Freundes. Soviel zum Thema Erholung. Kaum war Jesse auf den Straßen Kanadas unterwegs, überfiel ihn so etwas wie Panik. Wo sollte er hin? Wo war er noch sicher? Und wer steckte hinter dem Zettel? Gab es eine Verbindung zwischen dem Virus und dem Mann, der Rachel töten wollte? Oder handelte es sich sogar um eine Verschwörung?

Den ganzen Tag war der junge Arzt ziellos durch die Gegend gefahren. Bis jetzt war er noch nicht erkannt worden. Vielleicht interessierten sich die Kanadier nicht wirklich für ihn. Oder er hatte einfach nur Glück. Nachdem er also genug Zeit gehabt hatte, über die Zukunft nachzudenken, entschied er sich für Risiko. Rachel musste gewarnt werden. Egal wie, doch er musste sie sehen. So kam es, dass der junge Arzt um 8 Uhr seine Heimreise antrat, mit der Hoffnung, unerkannt zu bleiben…

Nun, elf Tage nach seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden, man schreibe den 01. Mai, erreichte Jesse um 10 Uhr morgens die Villa seiner hochschwangeren Frau. Leise öffnete er die Türe und sah sich nochmals um, bevor er eintrat. Jetzt oder nie: Er musste sie warnen. Langsam stieg er die Treppen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Zum Glück war die Türe nur angelehnt. Vorsichtig und auf Zehenspitzen trat er ein, setzte sich neben seine Frau und strich ihre Wange: „Rachel?", flüsterte er leise. Diese murmelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich weg. Der junge Arzt versuchte es noch mal, dieses Mal rüttelte er sie sanft: „Schatz wach auf, bitte." Endlich öffnete Rachel die Augen. „Jesse!? Was machst Du hier? Ich rufe die Polizei, wenn Du nicht gleich verschwindest!" „Aha. Du hast es also auch schon gehört?" „Natürlich hab ich! Was hast Du Dir nur dabei gedacht? Unschuldige Leute mit einem Virus zu töten?" „Hör zu Rachel: Ich war es nicht. Ich bin auch nur hier, um Dich zu warnen." „Mich zu warnen? Jesse wovon redest Du?" Mit Tränen in den Augen reichte er ihr den Zettel. Diese las ihn und schluckte: „Oh mein Gott!" Anhand der Handschrift wurde ihr klar, dass dies nicht von ihrem Freund geschrieben worden war. „Wo hast Du das her?", bohrte sie sofort weiter. „Am Tag meiner Kündigung wurde mir dieser Zettel von irgendjemandem in die Hand gedrückt. Ich habe nur leider niemanden gesehen." „Hat dieser Zettel etwas mit dem Virus zu tun?" „Das weiß ich eben nicht. Fest steht: Wenn die mich kriegen, bin ich geliefert. Die werden mir doch nie glauben." Rachel gab ihm einen Kuss und führte seine Hand zu ihrem Bauch: „Wir glauben Dir und das ist das Wichtigste." „Bitte geh von hier weg Liebling. Bring Dich und das Baby in Sicherheit. Ich möchte nicht, dass euch was passiert. Es reicht schon, wenn einer gesucht wird." „In Ordnung Jesse. Ich werde morgen früh sofort zu meiner Mutter aufbrechen." „Nein! Nicht später sondern jetzt! Rachel der Typ könnte theoretisch schon hier sein. Und geh nicht zu Deiner Mutter. Such Dir eine Freundin, aber ruf nicht mit Deinem Handy oder dem Telefon an. Such dir eine Telefonzelle." „Okay. Dann packe ich kurz das Nötigste zusammen und fahre dann los." Jesse umarmte sie: „Ich liebe Dich." „Ich Dich auch." Gemeinsam packten sie jeder das Wichtigste zusammen und verließen dann die Villa. „Wie kann ich Dich erreichen?", wollte die Anwältin nun wissen. „Hier hast Du meinen Ersatzpager. Meine Nummer ist 387 auf dem neuen Pager. Ich werde ihn immer bei mir tragen." „Und wie ist die Nummer des alten Pagers?" „284. Wenn was sein sollte, melde ich mich." Zum Abschied fielen sie einander noch einmal in die Arme und weinten. Niemand konnte voraussagen, wie diese Geschichte ausgehen würde…

Kapitel 9: Eine Flucht mit Folgen

Etwa eine Stunde war seit dem Abschied vergangen und Jesse hatte sich entschlossen, den Wagen irgendwo stehen zu lassen und zu Fuß weiterzugehen. Jetzt, wo Rachel sicher war, ging es ihm besser. Nun kämpfte er jedoch mit dem Problem der Kälte. Er hatte sich zwar einen Mantel und seine dickste Jeans angezogen, aber irgendwie war es ihm dennoch kalt. Zitternd machte er Halt in einem Park. Doch lange hielt er es dort nicht aus und er entschied sich weiterzulaufen. Der Wind war ihm einfach zu stark und ihm wurde klar, dass er irgendetwas Windsicheres finden musste, wenn er nicht erfrieren wollte. So lief er weiter und hoffte nur noch, irgendwo Schutz zu finden, egal wo. Schließlich, zwei Stunden später, stand er plötzlich vor dem National Forrest. Schutz, war der erste Gedanke des jungen Arztes, als er den dunklen Wald betrat. Es dauerte nicht lange und Jesse fand tatsächlich einen Jägerstand. Obwohl er eigentlich Höhenangst hatte, nahm er allen Mut zusammen und kletterte hinauf. Und es stimmte wirklich: Dort oben gab es kaum Wind. Erschöpft von diesem langen Marsch schlief er ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden ein.

Zur selben Zeit war die Suche nach dem jungen Arzt bereits voll im Gange. Steve hatte ein Sonderkommando beauftragt, großflächig nach Jesse zu suchen. Zuerst gab es von ihm keine Spur, doch dann meldete sich ein Phil Stocking. Er gab an, ein Freund von Jesse Travis zu sein. Stocking berichtete natürlich alles, was er über seinen Freund wusste. Dies erleichterte die Suche um einiges. Es dauerte keine weiteren 3 Stunden und sie waren auf dem Weg Richtung National Forrest…

Gegen 15 Uhr erwachte Jesse, weil etwas in seiner Hosentasche laut vibrierte. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was die Vibration verursachte, doch nachdem er einigermaßen wach wurde, begriff er: Sein Pager! Sofort griff er nach ihm und sah auf das Display. Die Nachricht kam von Rachel. „Bin nun bei meiner Freundin angekommen. Das Baby und ich sind wohl auf. Wir lieben Dich." Beinahe hätte der junge Arzt vor Rührung geweint. Er vermisste Rachel und das Baby. Er vermisste die Ruhe und seinen Beruf. Kurzum: Er wünschte sich sein altes Leben zurück. Doch er würde schon bald feststellen, dass es noch einen größeren Wunsch geben würde: Zu sterben. Denn kurz nachdem er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, hörte er Hunde bellen. Jesse ahnte bereits, dass es Suchhunde waren. Für eine Flucht war es nun zu spät. Die Hunde würden ihn definitiv schnappen. So sendete er in seiner Verzweiflung Rachel eine letzte Nachricht: „Sie haben mich. Jetzt ist alles aus. Ich liebe Dich Rachel. Pass gut auf Junior auf." Kaum hatte er die Nachricht losgeschickt, hörte er bereits erste Stimmen und zwei Minuten später war der Jägerstand umzingelt und er saß in der Falle. Schon hörte er jemanden die Sprossen hochsteigen. Panik kam in ihm auf. Was würde jetzt aus Rachel und dem Baby werden? Was würden sie mit ihm anstellen? Sein Puls raste und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Was war das? Hyperventilierte er? Ein maskiertes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. „Dr. Travis?" Jesse nickte nur.

Der maskierte Mann griff zum Funkgerät. „Wir haben ihn." Ohne sich zu wehren, stieg der junge Arzt hinunter und blickte in das Gesicht von ca. 50 Männern des Sonderkommandos und, was ihn noch mehr beängstigte: Steve Sloan war unter ihnen. „Steve! Glauben Sie mir: Das ist ein Missverständnis. Ich bin es nicht gewesen." „Schafft ihn weg. Ich kann diesen Lügner nicht mehr ertragen." „Aber…Aber…" Noch ein letztes Mal drehte sich Steve um: „All diese Jahre habe ich Sie für einen sehr guten Arzt gehalten. Immerhin haben Sie mir auch einmal das Leben gerettet. Doch wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer Sie wirklich sind, hätte ich Sie gleich wegsperren lassen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der ehemalige Freund ab. Für Jesse brach eine Welt zusammen. Er war alleine. Niemand glaubte ihm. Während man ihm Handschellen anlegte und abführte, leistete der junge Arzt keinen Widerstand. Warum auch? Es war eh sinnlos…

Kapitel 10: Lieber Gott bitte hilf mir!

Er wusste nicht, wie lange die Fahrt dauerte. Für ihn gab es keinen Raum und keine Zeit mehr. Sie hatten ihn gefunden und noch wusste er nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Wo würden sie ihn hinbringen? Was würden sie dort mit ihm machen? Die innere Panik in ihm wurde immer größer.

Seine Handgelenke schmerzten, weil man ihm die Handschellen zu eng angelegt hatte. Doch er wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Bewacht wurde er von drei weiteren Polizisten, die allesamt mindestens einen Kopf größer waren als er. Draußen begann es zu regnen. Es passte perfekt zu seiner Stimmung. Alles schien so unendlich trostlos zu sein. Der Wagen stoppte abrupt und der junge Arzt fragte sich, ob er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Noch wusste er es nicht, denn die Scheiben des Wagens waren verdunkelt. Doch bereits beim Aussteigen wusste Jesse, dass er hier richtig war. Ein großes Gebäude, ringsum von hohen, elektrischen Stacheldrahtzäunen umgeben – ein Gefängnis. Er erkannte es sofort. Aber was sollte er auch erwarten? Ein Hotel? Bestimmt nicht. Seine Hoffnung war gewesen, dass er erst einmal befragt werden würde, doch diese Hoffnung war soeben gestorben. Unsanft wurde er zum Eingang gestoßen, wo man ihn fast schon mit einem hämischen Grinsen entgegennahm. Noch ein letztes Mal drehte er sich um und verabschiedete sich von der Freiheit, die er nun vielleicht nie mehr haben würde. Was nun folgte, war für Jesse fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Vor den Augen zweier Wachleute musste er sich sämtlicher Kleidung entledigen. Als er nicht schnell genug reagierte, betrat einer der beiden Männer die Zelle, riss ihm die Kleider vom Leib und blickte an ihm herunter: „Für einen Zwerg ist er ganz schön gut bestückt." Lautes Gelächter folgte und der junge Arzt fing an zu wimmern. Hoffentlich waren sie bald fertig mit ihm. Doch er täuschte sich. Es folgte eine sehr intime Untersuchung und der zuständige Wächter schien es auch noch in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Als sich der junge Arzt wehrte, bereute er diese Aktion sehr schnell. Zwei Arme packten ihn und der Dritte schlug erbarmungslos zu, bis Jesse bewusstlos zu Boden glitt.

Als er wieder erwachte, fand er sich in einer Zelle wieder. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch der Schmerz, der sich durch den gesamten Körper zu erstrecken schien, ließ ihn stattdessen aufschreien. „Ah, Du bist endlich wach. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Der junge Arzt merkte, wie jemand neben seinem Bett auftauchte. Nachdem sich der Schmerz einigermaßen gelegt hatte, öffnete er die Augen. „Junge. Die haben Dich ganz schön zugerichtet." Eine Hand wurde ihm gereicht. „Ich bin Brian. Brian Dakota. Dein Zellenmitbewohner." „Jesse. Jesse Travis." „Wegen was bist Du hier? Du siehst nicht gerade wie ein Schwerverbrecher aus." „Du auch nicht.", stellte der junge Arzt fest. Brian wirkte plötzlich sehr ernst: „Ich sitze hier seit 4 Jahren für etwas, dass ich nie getan habe." „Erzähl weiter." „Meine Frau April wurde damals ermordet. Ich fand sie leblos und blutend im Ehebett vor. Jemand hatte sie sehr gründlich mit einem Messer bearbeitet." „Und wie ging es dann weiter?", wollte Jesse wissen. „Naja. Ich habe noch versucht, sie zu retten. Habe den Krankenwagen gerufen, reanimiert, das ganze Programm eben. Das Resultat war, dass sie im Krankenhaus verstarb und man mich des Mordes anklagte, weil das Messer mit meinen Abdrücken voll war." „Lass mich raten: Der Täter benutzte wohl Handschuhe und Du wolltest die Stichwunden genauer untersuchen. Das Messer steckte bestimmt noch irgendwo in einer der Wunden und Du hast es natürlich berühren müssen. So kamen unabsichtlich die Fingerabdrücke auf das Messer. Und da es keine Zeugen gab, kamst nur Du in Frage?" „Genau so war es. Tja. Und nun sitze ich hier noch weitere sechs Jahre, um dann hingerichtet zu werden." „O mein Gott. Das ist wie in einem bösen Alptraum, aus dem es kein Erwachen mehr gibt." „So ist es.", seufzte Brian. „Aber nun zu Dir. Warum bist Du hier?" Für einen Moment schwieg der junge Arzt, dann begann er seine Geschichte: „Es begann, als ich aus dem Community General Hospital entlassen wurde. Während meiner Zeit im Krankenhaus habe ich immer Obdachlose mit Medikamenten versorgt. Kostenlos natürlich. Habe alles aus eigener Tasche bezahlt. Nun gut. Dieses Mal wollte ich den Obdachlosen nach meiner Kündigung noch ein letztes Mal helfen mit einer Grippeimpfung. Ich beziehe die Impfstoffe immer aus dem Community General Hospital. Tja, irgendwie muss jemand die Impfstoffe mit einem tödlichen Grippevirus versehen haben. Und nun sind 3 Obdachlose tot und ich werde hier jetzt festgehalten." „Ein Arzt im Knast also?" Jesse nickte stumm. „Hast Du Familie?", fragte Brian. Da huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des jungen Arztes: „Ja, habe ich. Rachel heißt sie. Wir wollten bald heiraten, weil unser erstes Kind auf dem Weg ist." „Hey, Du wirst Vater? Glückwunsch." „Danke. Ich kann das selbst noch gar nicht glauben." „Junge oder Mädchen?" „Wir wollten uns überraschen lassen.", antwortete der junge Arzt und holte tief Luft, was er sofort bereute. „Was hast Du? Geht es Dir nicht gut?" „Nur ein paar geprellte Rippen.", versuchte Jesse das Ganze zu vertuschen. Doch Brian merkte schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Lass mich das mal ansehen." Als dieser vorsichtig das Sträflingshemd hochzog, schüttelte er entsetzt den Kopf. „Wenn das eine Prellung sein soll, fresse ich mein Bettlaken." „Ich sage Dir, da ist nichts." „Und ich sage Dir jetzt, was ich sehe und was Fakt ist. Ich sehe ein wunderschönes lila-blau. Gemischt mit etwas grün und einigen Rötungen. Und wenn ich da genauer hinsehe, erkenne ich bereits die erste gebrochene Rippe." „Und sei es drum. Das wird schon wieder." „In diesem Gefängnis hast Du mit so einer Verletzung schon bald ein sehr großes Problem." Und Brian sollte Recht behalten. Drei Tage später waren die Schmerzen schlimmer geworden und der junge Arzt weigerte sich instinktiv, aufzustehen. Zum Glück war sein Mitbewohner stets zur Stelle und half ihm auf die Beine, wenn die Inspektion der Zelle stattfand. Leider gab es auch die Duschtage und heute war besagter Tag. Jesse war alleine unterwegs und er fürchtete sich. Er hatte schon viele Häftlinge zu sehen bekommen, die während einer solchen Dusche zusammengeschlagen und vergewaltigt worden waren. Mit zitternden Knien stand er nun in dem großen Duschraum, Handtuch und Seife in der Hand. Bis jetzt war niemand anderes zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und war allein. So begann er sich ausgiebig zu duschen. Das Wasser tat gut und er fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Tagen belebt. Langsam verteilte er die Seife auf seinem Körper und massierte sie ein. Mit seinen Fingern tastete er behutsam seine Rippen ab und kontrollierte, ob sie heilten. Während er mit seiner Untersuchung beschäftigt war, merkte er nicht, dass er Besuch bekam. Ein stark tätowierter Mann, etwa 2 Meter groß und fünf Gefolgsleute betraten den Raum. Zwei der Männer schlichen sich an den ahnungslosen Mann heran und hielten ihn brutal fest. „Sieh mal einer an! Ein Neuzugang. Wie kommt es, dass wir Dich noch nicht begrüßen durften? Ich liebe Begrüßungen und ihr Kameraden?" Alle riefen: „Wir auch Tom!" Dieser wandte sich wieder dem jungen Arzt zu, der zitternd vor Angst zwischen den beiden Männern taumelte. „Ich liebe Neuzugänge. Ich habe sogar mein ganz persönliches Geschenk für sie mitgebracht." Jesse traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, wie sich Tom vor ihm entblößte. „An die Wand mit ihm!", verlangte Tom und sein Gefolge tat, wie er es wünschte. Der Aufprall mit der Wand war heftig und Jesse merkte, wie seine Rippen protestierten. Er wimmerte leise und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien. Dann merkte er, wie sich Tom hinter ihm postierte und heftig anfing zu atmen. Gerade als der Gigant seiner Befriedigung nachgehen wollte, stürmte Brian in die Dusche: „Aufhören Tom! Sofort!" Tatsächlich ließ der große Mann sofort von Jesse ab. Und auch die Komplizen ließen den wehrlosen Mann fallen. Der junge Arzt glitt ohnmächtig zu Boden. „Dieser Mann ist Arzt! Du kannst ihn nicht einfach schänden wie ein Stück Vieh. Das kannst Du mit denen machen, die es verdienen, aber nicht mit ihm! Nicht mit ihm!" „Hey sorry Nigger! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass er zu Dir gehört. Und woher soll ich riechen, dass er ein Arzt ist? Die sehen hier doch alle gleich aus." „Man merkt schon, dass Dich Mutter Natur zwar in jeder Hinsicht gut ausgestattet hat, aber am Gehirn hat sie wohl etwas einsparen müssen." „Okay, okay. Jetzt halt mal die Luft an. Ich lass den Doc ja in Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Tom ab: „Kommt Jungs. Wir gehen." Als die sechs verschwunden waren, kümmerte sich Brian um den jungen Arzt. „Hey, aufwachen. Komm schon. Wach auf." Langsam kam Jesse zu sich. „Es tut weh.", flüsterte er und zeigte dabei auf seine Rippen. „Das regeln wir in der Zelle, okay? Zuerst muss ich Dich hier wegschaffen." Behutsam half er dem jungen Arzt auf und führte ihn in die Zelle zurück, wo er schließlich seinen Kissenbezug abzog und daraus einige lange Streifen riss. „Was tust Du da?", fragte Jesse immer noch benommen. „Setz Dich hin und versuch ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.", wies ihn Brian an und begann Jesses Rippen provisorisch zu schienen. „Ich hoffe nur, das Zeug erfüllt seinen Zweck." „Wie hast Du es geschafft, Tom abzuwimmeln?", bohrte der junge Arzt weiter: „Vor einigen Monaten brach Tom beim Mittagessen zusammen. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, weil er eine Fischgräte verschluckt hatte. Ich rettete ihm mit einem Luftröhrenschnitt das Leben und seitdem habe ich hier etwas zu melden." „Du…Bist auch Arzt!", erst jetzt begriff Jesse. Brian nickte nur: „Jepp. Dr. Brian Dakota. Ehemaliger Chef der Herzchirurgie in Chicago." „Ich bin beeindruckt." „Was ist denn Dein Gebiet?" „Ähm… Ich war in der Notaufnahme tätig.", gestand der junge Arzt. „Das wäre mir alles viel zu hektisch." „Einer muss ja die Drecksarbeit machen.", entgegnete Jesse mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Was machen die Rippen? Wird's besser?" „Die Schmerzen lassen sich ein wenig besser ertragen. Danke nochmals." „Keine Ursache." Dr. Dakota merkte gleich, dass sich Jesses Laune schlagartig veränderte. Der junge Arzt wirkte auf einmal sehr ernst. „An was denkst Du?", hakte er vorsichtig nach. „Ich frage mich nur gerade, wie es meinem Engel geht. Mit meinem Pager konnte ich ihr noch senden, dass sie mich gefunden haben. Sie macht sich bestimmt große Sorgen. Und dann ist da noch zu hoffen, dass sie keine Dummheit begeht." „Eine Dummheit inwiefern?", wollte der Herzchirurg wissen. „Als ich aus der Klinik entlassen wurde, drückte mir jemand einen Zettel in die Hand, auf dem Stand, dass Rachel bald tot sein würde." „Heilige Scheiße. Und wo ist der Zettel jetzt?" „Ich muss ihn unterwegs verloren haben." „Das heißt, dass es keinerlei Beweise für Deine Unschuld gibt?" „So kann man es auch ausdrücken.", seufzte dieser und legte sich in sein Bett. Was wohl Rachel in diesem Moment machte?

Zur selben Zeit saß Rachel weinend bei ihrer besten Freundin Margaret auf der Couch. Ihre Freundin versuchte sie zu trösten, aber es war vergebens. Spätestens seit den neuesten Nachrichten im Fernsehen schien diese Aktion vergebens. Wie man den Nachrichten entnehmen konnte, war Jesse verhaftet und im Hochsicherheitstrakt untergebracht worden. Alleine diese Neuigkeit war für Rachel beinahe zu viel. Doch es kam noch härter, als man verkünden ließ, dass Dr. Travis schon in einigen Wochen zum Tode verurteilt werden sollte. Während die hochschwangere Frau keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, fragte sich ihre Freundin, wie es sein konnte, dass der Richter bereits ein Urteil gesprochen hatte. Normalerweise dauerten solche Verhandlungen relativ lange. Margaret fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Sabotage mit ihm Spiel war. Rachel hatte ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt und je mehr Margaret davon erfuhr, desto stutziger wurde sie. Irgendetwas stimmte hier in der Tat nicht. Was sie jedoch noch mehr beunruhigte, war der Zettel mit der Morddrohung gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte niemand Rachel beobachtet…

Zur selben Zeit saßen Amanda, Mark und Steve gemeinsam am Tisch des Strandhauses und unterhielten sich. „Du hast also tatsächlich schon einen richterlichen Beschluss in den Händen?", fragte Mark soeben seinen Sohn. Dieser nickte: „So ist es. Der Hinrichtungstermin soll am 21. Mai sein." „Giftspritze?", wollte Amanda wissen. Steve nickte: „So ist es. Eigentlich ein viel zu harmloser Tod, wenn ihr mich fragt." „Ich finde es nach wie vor unglaublich, dass mein bester Schüler ein eiskalter Mörder ist.", gab Mark zu und seufzte. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran. Wer sonst sollte an solche giftigen Substanzen kommen? Ganz ehrlich: Es handelte sich um einen chemisch veränderten Virus. Das kann man nicht einfach so im Supermarkt kaufen.", erwiderte der Polizist und stand auf: „Eins kann ich euch sagen: Ich bin froh, wenn es ihn nicht mehr gibt."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Margaret beschlossen, ihrer Freundin auf eine etwas merkwürdige Art und Weise zu helfen. Mit viel Überredungskunst hatte sie Rachel in den Wagen bekommen. „Wohin fahren wir eigentlich? Du weißt doch, dass wir uns nicht sehen lassen sollten." „Deswegen solltest Du ja auch vorhin die Perücke aufsetzten! Glaubst Du, ich sag das so zum Spaß?" „Ich sehe blöd aus mit diesen schwarzen Haaren." „Besser bescheuert aussehen, als nachher ermordet zu werden.", entgegnete Rachels' Freundin trocken. „Punkt für Dich.", lächelte die schwangere Frau. Etwa eine Stunde waren sie unterwegs, als endlich das Ziel auftauchte. „Der Hochsicherheitstrakt? Bist Du verrückt?! Die lassen uns nie rein!" „Glaub mir, die werden.", antwortete Margaret und fuhr zur Schleuse. Ein sehr streng aussehender Wachmann blickte zu den beiden ins Fenster hinein. „Dean Collins. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" „Mein Name ist Margaret Jones und das hier ist Rebecca Burton. Wir möchten bitte zu Dr. Jesse Travis. Er soll hier wegen Mordes sitzen." „Normale Passanten haben hier keinen Zutritt." „Sehen Sie meine Freundin genau an. Was fällt Ihnen auf?" Collins beugte sich etwas weiter in den Wagen und lächelte: „Ihre Freundin ist schwanger. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Miss." „Danke.", versuchte Rachel zu lächeln. Der Wachmann wandte seinen Blick wieder Margaret zu: „Es ist schön, dass Ihre Freundin ein Baby bekommt, aber was wollen Sie dann bitte hier?" „Dr. Jesse Travis ist der Vater dieses Kindes und meine Freundin möchte ihm dafür danken, dass er ihr diesen Bastard gemacht hat." Rachel musste ihre Überraschung sichtlich unterdrücken. Ihre Freundin Margaret hingegen behielt ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hätte Schauspielerin werden sollen und nicht Architektin, dachte die schwangere Rachel bei sich. Umso überraschter war sie, als die Tore tatsächlich geöffnet wurden und sie passieren durften. Sie parkten auf einem der wenigen Parkplätze und wurden sofort von zwei weiteren Wachmännern begrüßt. „Mein Name ist Peter Williams und das ist mein Kollege Bob Yards. Bevor wir Sie zu Dr. Travis bringen können, müssen wir Ihre Handtaschen untersuchen." Nachdem auch diese Hürde genommen war, ging es zu den Zellen. Jesses Zelle befand sich in der fünften Etage, ganz am Ende des langen Ganges. Rachels Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie der Zelle langsam näher kam. „Ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt, Deinen zukünftigen Mann kennen zu lernen.", flüsterte ihr Margaret zu. Aber Rachel antwortete nicht. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß. „So, da wären wir.", sagte Yards und zeigte auf die Zelle. Leise schritt Rachel an die Zelle und sah hinein. Beim Anblick ihres Mannes kamen ihr die Tränen: Jesse lag auf seiner Trage, zusammengekauert wie ein kleines Kind. „Jesse? Jesse ich bin es!" Nur sehr langsam drehte sich Jesse in Richtung der Stimme und seine Augen wurden groß, als er seine Rachel da stehen sah. „Schatz?! Bist Du es wirklich?" Viel zu schnell war er auf den Beinen, was ihm unzählige Proteste seiner gebrochenen Rippen einbrachte. Und trotzdem kämpfte er sich bis zum Gitter vor, wo er beinahe zusammenbrach. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Rachel ihren Mann an. Bevor sie etwas fragte, zeigte sie vorsichtig auf ihr Namensschild, damit Jesse begriff, dass sie einen falschen Namen verwendete. Zum Glück schnallte der junge Arzt sofort und nickte unauffällig. Seine dünnen, zerbrechlichen Hände bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Gitterstäbe. Gerührt nahm sie Rachel in ihre warmen Hände und streichelte sie. „Wie geht es dem Baby?", wollte der werdende Vater wissen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dem Baby geht es prächtig." „Wer ist denn die Dame neben Dir?" „Das ist Margaret, meine beste Freundin. Dank ihr bin ich jetzt hier bei Dir." Wieder flossen Tränen und Jesse wischte sie mit seinen feinen Fingern ab. „Wein nicht. Tränen stehen Dir nicht." „Ich muss aber weinen. Es geht nicht anders." „Du bist immer noch so schön wie Du es beim Abschied warst.", stellte er gerührt fest. „Dafür hast Du Dich sehr verändert. Du bist dünn geworden, hast einen drei Tage Bart und blass bist Du auch." „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie Du Dich verändern würdest, wenn man Dich hier einsperrt und Du dann noch gesagt bekommst, dass Du am 21. Mai bereits hingerichtet werden sollst." „W…Was?" „Es ist also noch nicht an die Außenwelt gedrungen?" Rachel konnte nicht mehr antworten. Die Nachricht, die sie soeben erhalten hatte, war ein Schlag ins Gesicht für sie gewesen. Margaret versuchte Rachel zu stützen. Doch diese war so benommen von der Nachricht, dass sie wie ein Stein war: Fest und unbeweglich. Jesse fühlte sich beinahe schon schlecht. Doch er wusste, dass es besser war, wenn sie es jetzt direkt von ihm, als nachher in den Medien erfuhr. „Allein in der Zelle?", unterbrach Rachels Freundin die Stille. „Nein. Ich hab noch einen Mitbewohner namens Brian. Er hat aber gerade Ausgang. Ist übrigens auch ein Arzt." „Zufälle gibt es.", erwiderte Margaret und sah wieder zu ihrer Freundin. „Nun komm schon. Man darf doch die Hoffnung nicht gleich aufgeben." Die schwangere Frau sah auf und ihre Augen trafen mit denen von Jesse zusammen. Seine ehemals so strahlenden Augen hatten jeden Glanz und jeden Lebenswillen verloren. Es war beinahe so, als würde man in eine leere Hülle blicken. Währendessen merkte der junge Arzt, dass er langsam nicht mehr stehen konnte. Seine Rippen gaben zusehends mehr Protest und er griff sich an seine Seite. „Was ist mit Dir? Bist Du verletzt?", fragte Rachel sofort alarmiert. „Nur ein paar Kratzer und Prellungen. Mehr nicht.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Doch das schien nicht zu wirken, denn die junge Frau wurde immer erregter. „Wie schlimm ist es? Sag es mir! Ich habe das Recht zu wissen, was man Dir hier antut!" Der gefangene Arzt seufzte. Es würde eh nichts bringen, Rachel weiterhin anzulügen. „Bei meiner Einlieferung hierher haben sie wohl ihren Frust ein wenig abladen müssen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag ich auf meiner Liege und hatte Schmerzen. Brian entdeckte dann ein paar Rippenbrüche, aber ich denke mal, dass mir mehr fehlt." „Wie…Wie meinst Du das?" Er gab ihr das Zeichen, näher zu kommen. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Ich habe Blut im Urin. So wie es aussieht, werde ich dem eigentlichen Hinrichtungstermin entgehen." Rachels Mund blieb offen stehen. Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte. Lange genug war sie nun schon mit dem jungen Arzt zusammen um zu wissen, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm um den Hals fallen und laut anfangen zu schreien, doch die Besuchszeit war vorüber. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, küsste sie Jesse ein letztes Mal und ging mit Margaret davon. Der junge Arzt sah den beiden nach. Er wusste, dass er ohne ein Wunder nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass Gott ihm beistehen würde…

Kapitel 11: Eine unerwartete Wende

Vier Tage später ging es Jesse deutlich schlechter. Sein Kreislauf spielte ihm immer wieder Streiche und er bemühte sich, diese Schwäche nicht offen zu zeigen. Brian hatte bis jetzt noch nichts bemerkt und das sollte auch so bleiben. An diesem Morgen gab es das erste Mal Post im Gefängnis und Jesse hoffte inständig, dass Rachel ihm nicht geschrieben hatte. Sie tat es tatsächlich nicht, aber stattdessen jemand anderes. Ein anonymer Schreiber, wie sich sehr schnell herausstellen sollte. Kaum hatte der junge Arzt den Brief geöffnet, wurde er kreidebleich: „So kommt der Tag. So kommt der Tag! An dem unser Doktor nicht mehr mag. Vegetiert wie ein Tier im Knast dahin, bei der Todesspritze ich anwesend bin. Doch davor, so sollst Du wissen, wirst Du deine Rachel auch noch vermissen. Hab sie endlich ausfindig gemacht und ihr gleich mal ein Geschenk gebracht: Sie betäubt und mitgenommen, Margaret war noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. Hab die Rachel in meiner Gewalt und schon sehr bald, mach ich sie kalt. Um dem Spiel zu geben eine spannende Wende, gebe ich Dir heute die Chance zu verlassen dieses Gelände. Durch das Feuer wirst Du entkommen, die anderen werden sein von den Flammen benommen. Sehen will ich Dich in der alten Ziegelei, sagen wir so gegen drei. Werde Dich dort erwarten, spiel bloß nicht mit falschen Karten. Wenn Du kannst die Zeit nicht halten, werde ich Rachels innere Uhr für immer anhalten!" Kreidebleich starrte Jesse auf das Stück Papier in seinen Händen. Die alte Ziegelei war ihm nicht fremd. Vor einigen Jahren hatten sie dort eine Katastrophenübung absolviert. Er hatte kaum Zeit, noch großartig nachzudenken, als auch schon der Feueralarm losging. Von weit weg hörte Jesse die ersten Explosionen und kurze Zeit später standen die Zellen in dichtem Rauch. Plötzlich sprangen die Türen auf und alle Gefangenen strömten in Panik aus den Zellen und rannten wild umher. Jesse wollte gerade loslaufen, als ihn Brian zurückhielt: „Warte noch einen Moment. Wenn wir zu Zweit starten, haben wir eine größere Chance zu entkommen." Der junge Arzt nickte. Gemeinsam stürmten sie in den großen Speisesaal und warteten, bis auch die Mitarbeiter der Küche herausströmten. Die beiden Ärzte rannten so schnell sie konnten in den Küchenbereich und merkten sofort, dass hier keine Bombe losgehen würde. „Die Bomben waren für oben gedacht. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, werden jetzt alle Wächter da oben beschäftigt sein. Wir können also durch diese Müllschleuse ganz leicht nach draußen gelangen." „Ich vertrau Dir.", entgegnete Jesse und folgte Brian, der sich bereits durch die Schleuse gewagt hatte. Die Fahrt war alles andere als komfortabel, doch sie endete tatsächlich in der Freiheit. Direkt vor ihnen grenzte ein kleines Waldstück, wo sie beide unerkannt fliehen konnten. „Was wirst Du jetzt mit Deiner neu gewonnenen Freiheit machen?", wollte Dr. Dakota wissen. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, drückte ihm Jesse den Brief in die Hand. „Das bekam ich heute Morgen mit der Post." Brian bekam große Augen, als er den Inhalt erfasst hatte. „Es ist jetzt 10.30Uhr. Wenn Du Dich beeilst, kannst Du es noch schaffen." „Die Ziegelei ist am anderen Ende von Los Angeles. Selbst mit der Straßenbahn würde es nicht klappen.", entgegnete der junge Arzt entmutigt. „Willst Du aufgeben, ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben?!", rief Dakota empört. „Nein. Natürlich nicht!" „Also dann lauf endlich los und rette sie, bevor es zu spät ist!" „Was ist mit Dir?" „Mit mir?", fragte Brian ungläubig. Jesse nickte. „Als Erstes werde ich untertauchen. Noch ist meine Weste nicht rein gewaschen. Und solltest Du wirklich erfolgreich sein, dann werde ich es schon früh genug erfahren.", erwiderte Dakota mit einem Augenzwinkern. Die beiden Männer umarmten sich zum Abschied: „Ich danke Dir für alles.", sagte der junge Arzt. Dakota lächelte: „Keine Ursache." „Falls Du wirklich eine Bleibe suchst: bevor mich Gott und die Welt als Sträfling erkennt, würde ich noch kurz von meinem Freunden ein paar Kleider borgen. Und so wie ich die kenne, haben sie noch ein Plätzchen für Dich frei. Das Versteck ist so sicher, da kommt niemand drauf." Der ehemalige Herzchirurg überlegte kurz und stimmte dem Plan zu. Gemeinsam rannten beide nun gegen die Zeit an.

Kapitel 12: Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?

Wie zu erwarten, waren die Obdachlosen sofort bereit, Jesse zu helfen. Das Gute an diesen Menschen war, dass sie nie Vorurteile gegen jemanden hegten. So kümmerte es sie auch reichlich wenig, dass der junge Arzt von der Polizei gejagt wurde. Natürlich waren sie neugierig, was wirklich hinter dem Ganzen steckte, doch Jesse hatte keine Zeit, es ihnen zu erklären. Dakota übernahm die Aufgabe und wünschte dem jungen Mann alles Gute für seine Mission.

Zuerst entschied sich Jesse für eine kurze Schwarzfahrt mit der Straßenbahn, dann nahm er einen Bus und den Rest der Strecke rannte er zu Fuß. Es war erstaunlich, dass ihn kein Mensch erkannte, obwohl er doch seit Tagen in den Medien war. Aber mit dem lumpigen Mantel, der viel zu großen Mütze, die ihm fast immer die Sicht nahm und den zwei verschiedenen Schuhen erkannte er sich selbst kaum wieder. Die Rippenbrüche schmerzten entsetzlich und der schwache Kreislauf machte dem jungen Arzt noch zusätzlich zu schaffen. Und trotz seiner Beschwerden kämpfte er sich Schritt für Schritt weiter, immer mit dem Ziel vor Augen, seine Frau zu retten.

Endlich hatte er die alte Ziegelei erreicht, wo er verzweifelt nach dem Eingang suchte.

Zur selben Zeit saß die schwangere Rachel kauernd auf dem kalten Boden, ihre Arme und Beine waren gefesselt, der Mund zugeklebt. Lediglich ihre Augen durften sehen. Vor ihr standen lauter maskierte Männer und Frauen, was die schwangere Frau noch mehr ängstigte. „Wenn er in fünf Minuten nicht da ist, erschieße ich sie." „Nun warte doch noch ein paar Minuten. Bedenke, welchen Weg er zurücklegen muss. Das ist schon ein Stück. Selbst mit der Bahn." „Ich will und kann aber nun mal nicht mehr warten." Just in diesem Moment wurde die Türe geöffnet und ein sichtlich abgekämpfter Mann stand im Gang. „Wo…Ist sie?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme. „Dr. Travis! Welch eine Freude, dass Sie uns doch noch beehren. Wir hatten schon Sorge, dass Ihnen die Frau gar nicht wichtig ist." Diese Stimme. Ich erkenne diese Stimme, stellte Jesse erschrocken fest und dann überkam ihn ein eiskalter Schauer: „Sie sind Dr. Bronston!" Der maskierte Mann nahm die Maske ab: „Gut erkannt! Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt!" „Ich…fasse es nicht.", stotterte Jesse. „Ich war es, der Sie in diese Situation gebracht hat. Und Schwester Avoids war meine Komplizin." „Unglaublich. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein." „Darf ich vorstellen: Das Team, das mich unterstützt hat." Einer nach dem anderen machte einen Schritt nach Vorne und nahm die Maske ab. Als Jesse sah, wer sich hinter den maskierten Personen verbarg, glaubte er, in der Hölle zu sein. Eine ganze Krankenhausabteilung hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen. Angefangen von der Empfangsdame Nancy Wilkins, bis hin zum obersten Chef der Klinik: Alle waren beteiligt. „Wo ist Rachel?", fragte Jesse ein zweites Mal. „Ihr und dem Baby geht es gut."

„Warum?" „Schwester Avoids bekam damals die Stelle als Oberschwester nicht, weil Sie es verhindert haben. Und die Empfangsdame bekam auf Grund einer Fehlinformation durch Sie einen Eintrag in die Personalakte." Der junge Mann zitterte vor Wut: „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass bei dem Fehler eine Person ums Leben kam." „Was wir wissen ist, dass fast jeder im Community General Hospital wegen Ihnen schon einmal Ärger hatte." „Zu recht!", schrie der junge Arzt und griff sich an seine Rippen. „Jeder möchte stets im Recht sein." Dr. Bronston drehte sich zu seinen Mithelfern um: „Zeit, Dr. Travis eine Lektion zu erteilen!" Zwei Männer umzingelten Jesse und hielten ihn fest, sodass er nicht abhauen konnte. Ein Licht erhellte plötzlich das Ende der Halle und Jesse erblickte Rachel. Diese sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Rachel!" Der junge Arzt wollte sich befreien, doch die Männer hatten ihn gut im Griff. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen formte sich auf Bronstons Mund und im nächsten Augenblick entdeckte Jesse die Waffe. Weiße Handschuhe hielten sie und der junge Arzt wusste instinktiv, was Bronston vorhatte. „Nein! Bitte! Nicht Rachel! Bitte!" „Zu spät Travis. Das hätten Sie sich schon vor Jahren überlegen können." Ein Schuss löste sich und traf Rachel mitten in den Bauch. Sie selbst starrte noch einen Augenblick lang auf den Einschuss und sackte dann leblos zur Seite. „Neeeein!" Mit aller Macht versuchte sich Jesse loszureißen, doch die Männer waren stärker und schlugen ihn nieder. Ein Tritt folgte dem nächsten und eine Faust nach der anderen traf seinen Körper an unzähligen Stellen, bis er schließlich erschöpft auf dem Boden lag. Aus der Ferne hörte man die Sirenen. „Ihr Freund kommt gleich. Ich wusste doch, dass er die Einladung annehmen würde.", lächelte Bronston zufrieden und gab dem zitternden Arzt die Pistole in die Hand. Als sich die Täter langsam entfernten, nahm Jesse noch einmal seine ganze Kraft zusammen, stand auf und wollte auf Bronston zielen, als er und sein Team im Dunkeln verschwanden und stattdessen eine Horde Polizisten die Halle stürmten. Allen voran Steve Sloan. „Die Waffe weg! Sofort!" Doch der junge Arzt war zu schwach und zu geschockt, um den Arm zu senken. „Die Waffe weg, oder ich schieße." Die Hand mit der Jesse die Pistole hielt, begann zu zittern und als sich der junge Arzt umdrehte, spürte er, wie ihn vier Kugeln trafen. Benommen sackte er zu Boden, seinen besten Freund ansehend und landete schließlich auf dem Bauch. Sein letzter Blick galt Rachel, die ihn seitlich liegend mit halb geöffneten Augen ansah. Doch Jesse wusste, dass sie bereits nichts mehr wahrnahm. Er selbst merkte, wie es um ihn herum warm wurde. Sein Blick trübte sich und auch die Stimmen schienen immer weiter weg zu sein. Das letzte was er noch mitbekam war, wie einer der Polizisten Rachels Puls fühlte und meinte: „Ich glaube sie ist tot." Dann verlor der junge Arzt das Bewusstsein. Steve Sloan selbst war es, der zu Rachel eilte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sein Kollege Recht hatte." „Sie lebt noch. Ich spüre einen schwachen Puls. Versucht die Blutung zu stoppen, die Ambulanz müsste gleich da sein." Und wie gerufen stürmten zwei Sanitäter in die Halle. Ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf den leblosen Körper am Boden, um den sich bereits eine Blutlache gebildet hatte. Sofort wollten die beiden Männer helfen, doch Steve kam ihnen zuvor: „Zuerst die Frau! Der Bastard kann warten." „Aber Lt. Sloan, der Mann verblutet.", entgegnete Max, der ältere der beiden. „Das ist ein Befehl!", rief dieser mit eisiger Stimme. Max und sein Partner Charlie hatten keine Wahl und mussten gehorchen. Trotz des Bauchschusses schien es der Frau und dem Baby noch relativ gut zu gehen. Sie hatte zwar viel Blut verloren, doch es war, als hätte sie eine reelle Chance zu überleben. „Kommst Du alleine mit ihr klar?", fragte Max, nachdem die schwangere Frau mit Infusionen und Kompressen versorgt war. „Ich denke schon. Soll ich auf dich warten oder schon mit der Ambulanz vorfahren?" „Fahr schon einmal vor. Ich glaube eh nicht daran, dass ich dem Mann noch helfen kann. Schick aber trotzdem einen Medikopter.", erwiderte Max und lief mit den Koffern zurück zu Jesse. Vorsichtig drehte er den leblosen Körper vom Bauch auf den Rücken. Die Einschüsse verhießen nichts Gutes: Eine Kugel hatte vermutlich das Herz getroffen oder zumindest gestreift, die zweite Kugel steckte höchstwahrscheinlich noch in seiner linken Lunge, die dritte Kugel schien die Milz getroffen zu haben und die vierte Kugel die rechte Niere. Das Blut sickerte unaufhörlich weiter aus den Wunden und Max wunderte sich, dass der Mann noch Blut hatte. Weil er keinen Puls finden konnte, schloss er ein EKG an. Vielleicht gab es ja noch Hoffnung. Und tatsächlich: Der Monitor zeigte ein noch schwach schlagendes Herz. Die Sauerstoffsättigung lag bei 50 Prozent und Max bat einen der umstehenden Polizisten, ihm mit der Beatmung zu helfen, sodass er sich um die Stabilisierung des Kreislaufes kümmern konnte. Unzählige Kompressen wurden auf die Einschüsse gedrückt und immer mehr Zugänge wurden gelegt, in der Hoffnung, den Kreislauf wenigstens gerade so halten zu können. Während der Behandlung sah er sich den jungen Mann an. Seine Augen waren noch zu einem kleinen Spalt geöffnet. Max konnte erkennen, dass sie feucht waren. Und was war das? Bahnte sich da gerade eine Träne an? „Sehen Sie auch das, was ich sehe?", fragte der Sanitäter ungläubig. „Wenn Sie die Tränen meinen, dann ja. Ich sehe es auch." Komisch. Er weint. Hat er Schmerzen? Kaum möglich. Ist es eine Reaktion des Körpers? Nein, dafür wäre er zu schwach. Weint er aus Trauer? Trauert er? Während Max noch weiter rätselte, warum der junge Mann weinte, begann der Monitor Alarm zu schlagen. „Verdammt. Er sackt uns weg!", rief der Sanitäter verärgert und begann mit der Widerbelebung. Erst fünf Minuten später traf der lang ersehnte Hubschrauber ein und obwohl sich Jesses Zustand nicht stabilisiert hatte, entschied sich Max dafür, den eigentlich schon toten Körper sofort ins nächste Krankenhaus zu bringen…

Kapitel 13: Die Wahrheit kommt immer ans Licht

Wenn der junge Arzt noch mitbekommen hätte, in welches Krankenhaus er kommen würde – er hätte sich garantiert mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt. Während sich der Medikopter im Landeanflug befand, kämpften im Bauch des Hubschraubers der Sanitäter Max und ein Notfallarzt mit Namen Henry Robsen weiterhin um Jesses Leben. Doch es schien ein aussichtsloser Kampf zu werden, denn der Blutdruck des Mannes fiel kontinuierlich weiter. Als der Rettungshubschrauber endlich auf dem Dach des Community General Hospitals landete, wartete bereits ein Notfallteam auf den Schwerverletzten. Unter ihnen war auch Dr. Mark Sloan, der noch nicht ahnte, was ihn erwarten würde. „Männlicher Patient, etwa 30 Jahre alt, wurde aus nächster Distanz von 4 Kugeln getroffen. Blutdruck: Oberer Wert liegt bei 40, unterer nicht mehr messbar. Puls liegt bei etwa 45, Sauerstoffsättigung liegt nach Intubation bei 60%. Thoraxdrainagen gelegt, da links und rechts verminderte Atemgeräusche. Vermutliche Herz-, Milz- und Nierenruptur. Weiterhin besteht der Verdacht einer leichten Gehirnblutung, ebenso wie der Verdacht auf ein gebrochenes, rechtes Handgelenk. Vor Ort medikamentöse Stabilisierung des Kreislaufes versucht, leider nur mit kurzfristigem Erfolg." Max' Liste war lang und das Notfallteam fragte sich bereits, ob der Patient nicht vielleicht doch schon eine Leiche war. Endlich kam die Trage zum Vorschein und es war der Moment, an dem sich für Mark Sloan die Welt aufhörte zu drehen. „Jesse!", stammelte er – fassungslos über den Anblick, der sich im bot. „Dr. Sloan, wir brauchen Sie jetzt." Mark versuchte in seine alte Professionalität zurückzufinden, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht richtig gelingen. In ihm überschlugen sich die Emotionen. Da waren Angst, Schuld und Hass, Trauer, Mitleid und Verachtung. „Dr. Sloan bitte!" Er schreckte auf. Was die Schwester sagte stimmte. Vor ihm lag ein Patient und er musste ihn behandeln wie jeden anderen. „Wir bringen ihn in Schockraum 1. Dann möchte ich ein großes Blutbild, Röntgen und ein CT vom Schädel.", wies Mark sein Team ein. In Schockraum 1 angekommen, stellte Mark deprimiert fest, dass Max sehr präzise mit seiner Diagnose war. Die ersten Bilder mit dem Ultraschall bestätigten, dass Jesse lebensgefährlich verletzt worden war und die Chancen, dass er überleben würde, standen mehr als nur schlecht. „Sein Blutdruck fällt rapide und ich pumpe schon alles rein, was geht.", informierte die Narkoseärztin Dr. Austin, welche bereits in den Schockraum gerufen worden war. Jesses Mentor überlegte kurz und entschied schließlich, nicht mehr länger zu warten. Vielleicht war es ohnehin schon zu spät für Jesses OP…

Zur selben Zeit saß Brian Dakota mit seinen neuen Freunden vor einer brennenden Tonne und lauschte dem Radio. „Und nun zu einer Sondermeldung: Der seit heute morgen entflohene Sträfling Dr. Jesse Travis wurde heute gegen 16.00Uhr in der alten Ziegelei von der Polizei gestellt. Wie uns ein Sprecher der Polizei mitteilte, konnte der Schwerverbrecher nur mit mehreren Schüssen außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Das Community General Hospital teilte uns soeben mit, dass der ehemalige Arzt in einem extrem kritischen Zustand sei. Nähere Einzelheiten erfahren Sie in der Abendausgabe. Ich bin Ellen Parker, guten Tag." „Heilige Scheiße! Die ham' unseren Doc gekillt!", rief Linda entsetzt. Dakota erhob sich, ließ den löchrigen Mantel, den man ihm geliehen hatte fallen und machte sich fertig zu gehen. „Hey Buddy, wo willste hin?", rief ihm Linda hinterher. „Zum Krankenhaus. Vielleicht kann ich eurem Doc ja noch helfen!", erklärte Brian und rannte los.

„Da ist soviel Blut, ich kann gar nichts sehen.", stellte Mark genervt fest. „Man könnte doch annehmen, er hätte nicht mehr viel zu geben. Ich scheine mich wohl geirrt zu haben." Gezielt tasteten sich seine Finger an der Leber entlang. „Scheint so, als wäre hier alles in Ordnung." Mark tastete sich langsam an das Herz heran. „ Verdammt! Die Kugel hat den Herzmuskel verletzt. Max war wirklich sehr präzise. Lissy, könnten Sie bitte so schnell wie möglich nach einem Herzchirurgen schauen? Sagen Sie, es sei ein Notfall." Die OP-Schwester nickte und griff zum Hörer. Währendessen tastete sich Jesses Mentor zur Milz vor. „Ich spüre die Kugel und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat sie tatsächlich nur gestreift und nicht getroffen." „Dr. Sloan, ich unterbreche ja nur ungern, aber es ist kein Herzchirurg frei. Dr. Albert könnte in frühestens einer Stunde kommen.", informierte Lissy. „Eine Stunde?! Das ist viel zu lange. Bis dahin ist er definitiv tot. Versuchen Sie es nochmals Lissy. Irgendein Kollege muss doch kommen können." Doch auch der zweite Rundruf brachte keine Veränderung der Lage mit sich. „Theoretisch gesehen könnten wir auch einfach zunähen und ihn sterben lassen. Ich bin kein Herzchirurg und kann deswegen so gut wie nichts mehr für ihn tun.", flüsterte Mark deprimiert.

Brian fühlte sich wie nach einem Marathon-Lauf, als er das Community General erreichte. Völlig außer Atem trat er ein und sah sich nach wegweisenden Schildern um. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wollte eine Schwester wissen, die ihn für einen Obdachlosen hielt. „Wo ist der OP? Ich muss sofort zu Dr. Travis." „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" „Mein Name ist Dr. Brian Dakota. Vor einigen Jahren war ich noch einer der besten Herzchirurgen des Landes. Mein bester Freund Dr. Jesse Travis liegt gerade in einem Ihrer OPs und kämpft um sein Leben. Ich muss zu ihm, um zu sehen, wie es wirklich um ihn steht." „Haben Sie einen Ausweis?", bohrte die Schwester weiter. „Nein, ich habe keinen Ausweis. Aber wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann gehen Sie ins Internet und suchen Sie nach mir!" Die Schwester überlegte noch einen Moment, dann meinte sie: „Also gut. Ich bringe Sie hin, aber nur in Begleitung einer Sicherheitskraft." Dakota willigte ein. Als der Wachmann kam, war er sofort alarmiert: „Sie? Sie sind doch dieser Doktor der wegen Mord im Todestrakt sitzt, oder?" „Können wir das später regeln? Ich muss in den OP, danach können Sie mit mir machen, was Sie wollen." Ein kurzes Nicken vom Wachmann und Brian wurde zum OP geführt. Davor standen zwei weitere Wachmänner und als sie Brian Dakota erblickten, wollten Sie den Zutritt zum OP erst blocken, doch dann ließen sie ihn passieren. Eine hilfsbereite Schwester richtete ihm die OP-Kleidung und erklärte dem ehemaligen Herzchirurgen, wo er hingehen musste. Nachdem Brian mit dem Waschen fertig war, konnte er endlich in den OP zu Jesse. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Dr. Dakota. Ich habe gehört, Sie haben Probleme?" Verwundert blickte Mark auf: „Kennen wir uns?" „Ich arbeite nicht hier, aber ich beherrsche mein Fach. Wenn Sie also erlauben, würde ich gerne mit meiner Arbeit beginnen. Der Blutdruck ist ja nahezu im Keller. Wir wollen doch keine Hirnschäden, oder?" Es gab keine Einwände. „Wie ist die Lage?", erkundigte sich Brian weiter. „Herzmuskelruptur mit Herzbeuteltamponade, feiner Milzriss, Nierenruptur rechts und gebrochenes, rechtes Handgelenk. Der Verdacht einer Gehirnblutung hat sich nicht bestätigt. Lungenkollaps beidseitig, aus den Drainagen kam bis jetzt 1 ½ Liter Blut.", informierte der alte Arzt sachlich. Dakota trat an den Tisch und erblickte das erste Mal das Ausmaß von Jesses Verletzungen. „Holt mir Eis. Soviel wie möglich und die Herz-Lungen-Maschine. Jetzt zählt jede Minute." Zehn Minuten später hing der junge Arzt am Bypass. „Schwester Morris, könnten Sie bitte seinen Kopf mit dem Eis kühlen? Und Sie Schwester Neschen, würde ich bitten, den Körper auf 16 Grad Celsius abzukühlen. Wir müssen erreichen, dass sein Herz-Kreislauf-System kurzfristig ausgeschaltet wird. Nur so haben wir eine Chance." Beide Schwestern nickten. Und dann war es soweit. Jesses Herz lag still. „Also gut, wir haben genau eine Stunde Zeit, um die Schäden zu beheben. Dr. Sloan, Sie würde ich bitten, sich um die anderen Verletzungen zu kümmern, während ich sein Herz versorge." „In Ordnung." Brian warf Jesse einen Blick zu: „So Kumpel, jetzt liegt es an mir, dich wieder hinzubekommen." Und der Herzchirurg begann mit seiner Arbeit. Nachdem er den Riss im Herzmuskel genäht hatte, legte er eine Drainage, um das Blut, welches sich im Herzbeutel gesammelt hatte, abfließen zu lassen. Es hatte länger als erwartet gedauert, den Riss zu nähen, doch Brian blieb zuversichtlich. Unterdessen kümmerte sich Mark um Jesses Milz. Der kleine Riss war schnell genäht und er wendete sich Jesses Niere zu. Im ersten Moment hatte der erfahrene Arzt Bedenken, sie retten zu können. Durch den Schlag im Gefängnis und die Schusswunde war die Niere schwer geschädigt worden. Dakota eilte ihm zu Hilfe und gemeinsam schafften sie es, das Organ zumindest fürs Erste zu erhalten. Es war nicht abzusehen, ob sie ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufnehmen würde. Doch bekanntlich starb die Hoffnung ja zuletzt. „Wie steht es?", fragte Dakota nach. „So wie es aussieht, haben wir hier soweit alles fertig. Dr. Burton wird, sobald Jesses Herz wieder schlägt, den Bruch richten und dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er durchkommt.", antwortete Mark sachlich. „Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung. Also gut, wärmen wir ihn auf.", sagte der Herzchirurg und schon begann die große Herz-Lungen-Maschine wieder zu arbeiten. Langsam stieg die Körpertemperatur und Mark und Brian hielten nach neuen Blutungen Ausschau. Alles schien perfekt zu laufen, als Brian plötzlich rief: „Verdammt!" Sofort eilte Mark herbei: „Was ist?" „Hinter der Leber sickert das Blut nur so heraus. Wir müssen etwas übersehen haben." Gekonnt tastete sich der Herzchirurg an der Leber entlang und stellte dann fest, dass ein Gefäß verletzt war. Es war nur eine mittelmäßige Blutung, aber für Jesse war jeder einzelne Tropfen Blut gerade überlebenswichtig. „Wie viele Konserven hat er drin?", wollte Mark von der Narkoseärztin wissen. „Gute 6 Liter hat er bis jetzt bekommen und weitere 2 laufen noch durch." „Wundert mich nicht, wenn ich mir die Kugeln so ansehe.", erwiderte Dakota trocken. Das erste Mal fiel Marks Blick auf die Kugeln und er erstarrte. Es war ihm beinahe, als würde sich die Welt aufhören zu drehen. „Dr. Sloan ist alles in Ordnung?" „Was? Ähm…Ja. Würden Sie mich bitte entschuldigen?" Brian nickte: „Sicher. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" „Ja,…Ja.", stotterte dieser und verließ den OP. „Was hat er denn?", fragte Terry Austin. „Ich weiß es nicht. Naja, wir werden es bestimmt noch erfahren. Wärmen wir Jesse auf. Ich muss wissen, ob sein Herz wieder in Gang kommt oder nicht." Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis Jesses Temperatur auf 33 Grad Celsius gestiegen war und Brian das Herz defibrillieren konnte. Der erste Versuch klappte nicht und auch beim zweiten Mal wollte Jesses Herz nicht schlagen. „Verdammt Kumpel. Das kannst Du mir doch nicht antun! Ich stehe hier seit gut 7 Stunden und hätte gern endlich ne Pause.", schimpfte Dakota und setzte erneut die Paddles an. Dieses Mal klappte es und schon bald schlug das Herz in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, wenn auch sehr, sehr schwach. Der Herzchirurg suchte noch einmal alles nach Blutungen ab, doch es schien alles trocken zu sein. Mit einem guten Gewissen nähte Brian die Narbe die vom Brustbein bis zum Unterbauch ging zu. Er war nicht nur einer der besten Herzchirurgen, sondern auch ein begnadeter plastischer Chirurg, wenn es um Herz-OP Narben ging. Das kam dem jungen Patienten nun zu Gute. Während Brian noch konzentriert nähte, stieß Dr. Burton hinzu, um sich um den Bruch zu kümmern. Endlich, gute 8 Stunden später war die OP beendet und Jesse wurde in den Aufwachraum gefahren. Dort sollte er nur kurz verweilen, denn Dakota wollte wissen, ob das Gehirn des jungen Arztes Schaden genommen hatte. So kam es, dass er in seiner OP-Kleidung und mit dem Beatmungsbeutel seinen Freund beatmend an dessen Bett stand und darauf wartete, dass dieser die Augen öffnete. Und tatsächlich kam der junge Arzt zu sich. Er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er konnte nicht atmen, nicht sprechen und sein ganzer Körper brannte so entsetzlich nach Feuer, dass er begann, um sich zu schlagen. Sachte hielt ihn Brian fest und sprach zu Jesse: „Hey Kumpel. Ganz ruhig. Ich bin es, Brian." Der Patient beruhigte sich daraufhin ein wenig, protestierte aber trotzdem weiterhin gegen die Schmerzen. „Jesse, verstehst Du mich?" Ein zaghaftes Nicken. „Gut. Weißt Du, wo Du bist?" Ein erneutes Nicken. „Wunderbar. So Kumpel, ich werde Dich jetzt wieder einschlafen lassen und ich möchte, dass Du dich von Deinen schweren Verletzungen erholst, in Ordnung?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Okay. Dann legen wir los. In einer Minute wirst Du schmerzfrei sein." Der junge Arzt merkte, wie das leicht brennende Mittel durch seine Vene strömte und sich im Körper verteilte. Er wurde müde. Entsetzlich müde. Das Letzte, was er wahrnahm war Brian, der seinen Kopf streichelte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen." Kaum lag Jesse im künstlichen Koma, wurde er abgeholt. Dakota sah seinem Freund noch nach und machte sich dann auf zum Duschen. Als er ein paar Minuten später den Umkleideraum betrat, fand er Mark Sloan vor. Er wirkte völlig abwesend und starrte wie benommen auf den Boden. „Dr. Sloan?" „Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. An welchem Krankenhaus arbeiten Sie?", fragte dieser leise. „An gar keinem. Ich hatte mal eine eigene Praxis, aber das liegt Jahre zurück." „Brian Dakota, der erfolgreiche Herzchirurg, der seine Frau vor 4 Jahren ermordet haben soll?" Dieser nickte lautlos. „Und? Haben Sie es getan?", fragte Mark weiter. „Wie bitte?" „Haben Sie sie umgebracht?", bohrte der alte Arzt weiter. „Herrgott nein! Ich habe April geliebt. Sie war mein Ein und Alles. Ich wurde reingelegt und konnte es nie beweisen. Das war wohl mein Pech." Da gab ihm Mark einen Zettel in die Hand. „Was ist das?", fragte Brian und öffnete: „So kommt der Tag. So kommt der Tag! An dem unser Doktor nicht mehr mag. Vegetiert wie ein Tier im Knast dahin, bei der Todesspritze ich anwesend bin. Doch davor, so sollst Du wissen, wirst Du deine Rachel auch noch vermissen. Hab sie endlich ausfindig gemacht und ihr gleich mal ein Geschenk gebracht: Sie betäubt und mitgenommen, Margaret war noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. Hab die Rachel in meiner Gewalt und schon sehr bald, mach ich sie kalt. Um dem Spiel zu geben eine spannende Wende, gebe ich Dir heute die Chance zu verlassen dieses Gelände. Durch das Feuer wirst Du entkommen, die anderen werden sein von den Flammen benommen. Sehen will ich Dich in der alten Ziegelei, sagen wir so gegen drei. Werde Dich dort erwarten, spiel bloß nicht mit falschen Karten. Wenn Du kannst die Zeit nicht halten, werde ich Rachels innere Uhr für immer anhalten!" „Wo haben Sie diesen Brief her?", rief er entsetzt. „Er war in Jesses Hosentasche. Hab ihn gerade vorhin entdeckt." „Er war die ganze Zeit unschuldig und wenn ihm nur einer geglaubt hätte, wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Im Gefängnis haben sie ihm die Rippen gebrochen. Er hatte Blut im Urin und ich hab es mitbekommen. Jesse dachte, ich wüsste es nicht. Aber ich bin nicht blind gewesen und habe alles gesehen." Da fing Mark an laut zu lachen, während ihm gleichzeitig die Tränen kamen. Kopfschüttelnd meinte er dann: „Und mein Sohn hat ihn hierher gebracht!" „Ihr Sohn?" „Mein Sohn Steve Sloan hat auf Jesse geschossen." „Es kann doch jeder gewesen sein.", entgegnete Dakota. „Die Kugeln aus Jesses Körper stammen von einem Revolver. Und nur mein Sohn hat so einen. Verstehen Sie? Mein Sohn hat seinen besten, noch dazu unschuldigen Freund auf dem Gewissen! Und wir alle waren mit verantwortlich. Selbst wenn Jesse durchkommt: Er wird nie wieder der Alte sein." „Jesse hat unheimlich gelitten und wir sollten zusehen, dass sein Leid jetzt wenigstens ansatzweise gelindert wird. Weiß es Ihr Sohn denn schon?" „Ich konnte es ihm noch nicht sagen. Es ist so schwer…" Brian legte eine Hand auf Marks Schulter: „Manche Dinge regeln sich dann, wenn man nicht hinsieht. Kopf hoch Dr. Sloan. Ich werde jetzt auch wieder in den Knast gehen." „Würden Sie Jesses Betreuung übernehmen?" „Wie bitte?" „Ich kann nicht auf Jesse aufpassen. Ich…kann es einfach nicht.", flüsterte dieser. „Aber wie soll ich das denn machen? Die Wache steht draußen und will mich holen." „Ich werde das regeln. Ziehen Sie sich in Ruhe um. Da hinten gibt es Kleidung. Sie dürfte passen. Schwester Anne wird Sie nachher rumführen." „Danke Dr. Sloan. Ich werde mein Bestes geben." „Ich habe Ihnen zu danken Brian. Ich wüsste nicht, bei wem Jesse im Moment besser aufgehoben wäre.", entgegnete dieser leise. „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen." Mit diesen Worten trennten sich die Wege der beiden Ärzte fürs Erste.

Während sich Brian von Anne herumführen ließ, redete Mark zuerst mit den Wachmännern und dann mit dem Hochsicherheitstrakt selbst. Schließlich wollte er nicht auch noch in den Schlagzeilen damit landen, dass er einen Sträfling deckte. Nachdem diese Angelegenheit geklärt war, beschloss Mark, nach Hause zu fahren. Sicherlich würde er dort besser zur Ruhe kommen können.

Kapitel 14: Wie konnten wir so blind sein?

Als Mark um kurz nach Mitternacht nach Hause kam, fühlte er sich wie tot. Je näher er dem Strandhaus kam, desto unerträglicher wurde dieses innere Unwohlsein. Doch er wusste auch, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich zu verstecken. Er war für das, was mit Jesse geschehen war, mitverantwortlich und nun musste er die Konsequenz tragen. Mit einem Seufzen schloss er auf und lief nach oben. „Hey Dad. Ich hab schon gedacht, Du würdest die Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringen." Bei der Stimme seines Sohnes lief es Mark kalt den Rücken hinunter. „Ich bin nur froh, dass wir diesen Bastard endlich erwischt haben." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging Mark auf den Balkon und starrte in das Dunkel der Nacht. Sein Sohn folgte ihm: „Hey Dad, Du freust dich ja gar nicht. Hast Du es nicht mitbekommen? Die Welt ist wieder sicher. Wie geht es eigentlich der schwangeren Frau und dem Baby? Ich habe die Sanitäter extra angewiesen, sich erst um die Frau und dann um ihn zu kümmern." Endlich brach Mark für einen kurzen Moment das Schweigen: „Die Frau und die Babys werden durchkommen." Steve wurde stutzig: „Sag mal, ist wirklich alles okay mit Dir? Du bist so anders." „Hast Du auf ihn geschossen?" „Wer sonst? Ich musste es tun. Der Bastard hatte eine Waffe und hat auf die Frau geschossen." Da drückte ihm Mark den Zettel aus Jesses Hosentasche in die Hand. Steve nahm ihn, las den Inhalt und wurde dann leichenblass. Geschockt sackte er zu Boden und musste erst einmal nach Luft schnappen. „Er ist unschuldig?" Mark nickte. „Ich habe meinen besten Freund auf dem Gewissen?" Ein weiteres Nicken. „Wie konnten wir nur so blind sein?" „Ich glaube das fragt sich im Moment jeder Sohn." „Es schien alles zu passen. Die Viren, die Flucht, die Waffe – einfach alles. Ich verstehe das nicht." Für Steve brach eine Welt zusammen. Sie hatten zu Dritt das Leben eines unschuldigen Menschen, nein vielmehr noch: Das Leben ihres besten Freundes zerstört. „Wie geht es ihm? Wird er durchkommen?", hakte Steve ängstlich nach. „Es geht ihm sehr schlecht. Er hatte mehrere Rippenbrüche, die nicht erst von gestern sind. Und seine Niere blutete auch schon über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg. Für den Rest ist zu sagen, dass Du ein guter Schütze bist. Du hast erfolgreich seine Milz, seine Leber, seinen linken Lungenflügel und seinen Herzmuskel getroffen. Das er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt überhaupt noch am Leben ist, grenzt an ein Wunder. Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren und wir mussten bis jetzt 8 Liter Blut in ihn reinpumpen." Steve sackte beinahe zusammen: „Mein Gott, was habe ich getan?" „Falsche Frage. Sie muss lauten, was haben wir getan?" „Spielt es noch eine Rolle?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gab Mark zu. Nach einer Weile flüsterte Steve: „Ich möchte sterben." „Das würde an der Sache nichts ändern und Jesse auch nichts mehr bringen." „Glaubst Du, er vergibt uns irgendwann?" „Das muss und wird er entscheiden Sohn."

Zur selben Zeit saß Brian Dakota an Jesses Bett und hielt Wache. Es stand nicht gut um seinen neu gewonnenen Freund und es war sinnlos, sich falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Der junge Arzt wurde in einem tiefen, künstlichen Koma gehalten. Beatmet von einer Maschine, die Haut mit unzähligen Kanülen und Infusionsnadeln bestückt, das gebrochene Handgelenk im Gips, überall ragten Drainagen aus dem Körper, um das überschüssige Blut abzuführen. Jesses Niere hatte immer noch nicht ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen, weshalb man ihn nun zusätzlich an die Dialyse anschließen musste, da auch die gesunde Niere nicht wirklich arbeitete. Brian hatte die Befürchtung, dass es einfach zu lange gedauert hatte, bis die verletzte Niere versorgt wurde. Der Herzchirurg erhob sich und fühlte Jesses Puls. Nach wie vor schwach, aber gleichmäßig. Mit einem müden Lächeln wendete er sich dem Bett neben Jesse zu. Ein Vorhang versperrte die Sicht auf das nächste Bett, doch es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wer da am Fenster lag. Leise setzte er sich an Rachels Bett und wartete. Neben ihrem Bett stand noch ein weiteres, kleineres und darin lag, warm eingewickelt ein Baby. Doch Moment, was war das? Brian sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass es zwei Babys waren. „Das gibt es doch nicht. Der Mann ist ja echt der geborene Glückspilz." In diesem Moment hörte er ein leises Murmeln. Rachel erwachte das erste Mal seit ihrer Operation. Obwohl sie viel Blut verloren hatte, war sie doch nicht in Lebensgefahr gewesen. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, konnte sie in drei Tagen auf eine normale Station verlegt werden. Brian beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr runter und begrüßte die junge Mutter freundlich mit einem leisen „Hey." Diese drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und erwiderte den Gruß. „Wo bin ich?", wollte sie sofort wissen. Dakota streichelte sie ein wenig an der Wange und erklärte ihr, wo sie sich befand. „Baby?" „Den Babys geht es gut. Sie schlafen." Ein kurzes Nicken: „Gut. Gut. Jesse?" „Ihm geht es auch soweit gut." „Wo?" „Wo er ist? Momentan liegt Jesse noch auf einer anderen Station, aber in ein paar Tagen werdet ihr euch wieder sehen.", log der Herzchirurg, um die junge Frau nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. „Habe gedacht…dass er…tot ist." „Er lebt Rachel. Das ist doch momentan das Wichtigste oder?" Sie nickte und war kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen.

Für einen Moment musste sich Brian eingestehen, dass Rachel seiner ermordeten Frau unheimlich ähnlich sah. Es war ihm fast, als würde sich das ganze Drama noch einmal abspielen.

Ein schrilles Alarmgeräusch ließ ihn hochschrecken und zu seiner Enttäuschung musste er feststellen, dass Jesses Herz gerade eine Ruhepause eingelegt hatte. Sofort rannte er an das Bett des jungen Arztes, schob eine Platte unter den zerbrechlichen Körper und begann sofort mit der Wiederbelebung. „Mensch Kumpel. Lass dich nicht immer so hängen. Wir sind hier nicht im Urlaub.", versuchte sich Brian ein Stück weit aufzumuntern. Er wusste genau, dass eine solche Talfahrt nicht immer wieder nach oben führte. Das Reanimationsteam eilte ihm nun zu Hilfe und nach ein paar Runden mit dem Defibrillator und einer Ampulle Epi schlug das Herz wieder. „Der Mann weiß, wie man Spannung aufbaut.", sagte Dakota erleichtert und bedankte sich mit einem Grinsen bei seinem Team. Dieses nickte kurz und verschwand. Wieder alleine saß der Herzchirurg wieder an Jesses Bett und hielt seine Hand. „Mach das bitte nicht noch einmal.", flüsterte er. Und dann merkte er es. Zuerst glaubte er, sich zu irren, doch dann war es traurige Gewissheit: Der junge Arzt hatte Fieber. Und weil es Dakota nicht glauben wollte, griff er zum Thermometer, das auf dem kleinen Schränkchen lag. Einmal kurz ansetzen und schon war das Ergebnis da: 41 Grad Celsius. Anscheinend wollte Gott in diesem Fall wohl kein Happy End. Dakota hatte seinen anfänglichen Optimismus verloren. Jesses Körper würde zu schwach sein, um das Fieber zu verkraften. Er hatte schon genug mit Wundheilung und Blutverlust zu kämpfen…

In dieser Nacht hatten auch andere Menschen Probleme, einzuschlafen. Amanda hatte die Neuigkeiten am Abend von Mark erfahren und stand noch immer unter Schock. Seit er es ihr vor etwa 5 Stunden erzählt hatte, war sie nicht einen Moment zur Ruhe gekommen. Nachdem sie sich stundenlang in ihrem Bett gewälzt hatte, schaute sie auf die Uhr. Es war halb drei in der Frühe und ihre Stimmung verbesserte sich dadurch auch nicht. Ihr war bewusst, dass auch sie Jesse verurteilt hatte und sie fürchtete sich davor, ihm in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Allein der Gedanke, nur ein Wort sagen zu müssen, ließ sie erschauern. Aber dann, sagte sie sich selbst, würde es wohl nie mehr ein Happy End geben. Und wenn sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, sich zu entschuldigen, wie war es dann erst für Steve? Fragen über Fragen und keine Antwort in Sicht. Und die junge Pathologin war sich sicher, dass dies nicht die letzte Nacht gewesen war, in der sie nicht schlafen konnte.

Auch Mark Sloan hatte größte Mühe, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nachdem er sich ein paar Mal ebenfalls wie Amanda im Bett gewälzt hatte, entschloss er sich, aufzustehen. Es machte keinen Sinn, noch länger schlaflos umherzuirren. Vielmehr hatte er den geheimen Wunsch gehegt, herauszufinden, wer wirklich hinter dem Grippevirus steckte. So war er die ganze Nacht damit beschäftigt, herauszuschreiben, mit wem Jesse Kontakt hatte und welche Abläufe stattgefunden hatten, bis der junge Arzt suspendiert und schließlich entlassen wurde.

Steve Sloan wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett, während ihn immer wieder dieselbe Szene verfolgte: Ein unendlich langer Korridor. Der Weg weiß, die Wände schwarz. Vor ihm stand Jesse, leichenblass und mit traurigen Augen. „Warum haben Sie mir das angetan? Ich war immer für Sie da: als Arzt, als Freund und als jüngerer Bruder. Egal was auch war: Ich habe immer zu Ihnen gehalten. Und jetzt tun Sie mir so etwas an. Es tut weh. Es tut weh. Es tut…" Erschrocken schreckte Steve auf und sah auf die Uhr: Es war kurz vor fünf Uhr in der Frühe und der . Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sein Bettlaken vom Schweiß durchtränkt war. Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich und lief ins Bad, wo er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. „Mörder!", rief es und Jesses Gesicht zeigte sich im Spiegel. „Ich wollte das nicht verdammt! Ich wollte es nicht!", schrie Steve und schlug mit der Faust in den Spiegel, welcher sofort in lauter kleine Scherben zerbrach. Die Hände über dem Kopf gefaltet, sank er auf den Boden und begann zu weinen. Es war das erste Mal seit 24 Jahren.

Kapitel 15: Rachels Tränen

Gegen neun Uhr in der Frühe erwachte Rachel ein zweites Mal. Seit ihrer Operation waren gute 16 Stunden vergangen und überraschenderweise fühlte sie sich gar nicht so schlecht. Ihr Bauch spannte merkwürdig und als sie schließlich die Bettdecke anlupfte und nachsah, hätte sie beinahe zu weinen angefangen. Ihr Bauch war geschrumpft und eine dicke Narbe musste sich wohl unter dem langen Pflaster befinden. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie anfing zu schluchzen. „Ist alles in Ordnung Rachel?", hörte sie plötzlich eine warme Stimme fragen. „Ja, es war nur der Schock. Die Narbe ist halt doch sehr groß." Nun musste die arme Frau erst recht weinen und Brian Dakota nahm sie in den Arm. „Also ich an Deiner Stelle würde mich freuen." „Freuen? Ich soll mich freuen? Mein Verlobter liegt irgendwo auf einer dieser vielen Stationen und mein Bauch…Das Baby…" „Babys.", korrigierte der Herzchirurg mit sanfter Stimme. „W…Wie bitte?" Brian nickte ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln zu. „Du kannst stolz auf Dich sein." „Aber…Wie kann das sein? Meine Ärztin hat immer von einem Kind gesprochen." „Da scheint sich wohl jemand immer versteckt zu haben.", grinste Dakota. „Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte Rachel sichtlich aufgeregt. „Die Schwester wickelt die beiden gerade noch, aber ich denke sie wird demnächst auftauchen. Wie auf Kommando ging die Türe auf und die Schwester kam mit dem Kinderbettchen herein. „Mrs. O'Donnel, schön, dass Sie wach sind. Ihre beiden Kinder sind wirklich Engel. Ohne ein Schreien lassen sie sich baden und wickeln. Sie können wirklich stolz sein." Beinahe wurde Rachel verlegen. „Danke.", flüsterte sie und durfte endlich das erste Mal in das Bett blicken. „Mädchen? Ich habe zwei Mädchen?" Dakota und die Schwester nickten. Wieder flossen Tränen, doch dieses Mal vor Freude. „Zwei Mädchen.", wiederholte sie immer wieder, fassungslos vom Anblick ihrer zwei kleinen Kinder. „Sie sind ein echter Glückspilz. Beide Kinder sind gesund. Das linke Baby mit den etwas dunkleren Haaren ist die Erstgeborene. 48 cm groß und 2800 Gramm schwer. Und das Mädchen rechts ist 47 cm groß und wog 2650 Gramm. Die ersten Tests bestätigen, dass den Mädchen nichts fehlt und sie wohl auf sind.", informierte die Schwester mit Namen Sofie. „Hast Du schon einen Namen für die beiden?", hakte Brian nach. „Nein noch nicht. Ich möchte, dass mein Verlobter mitentscheidet. Schließlich sind es auch seine Kinder." „Wer ist denn der Glückliche?", fragte Sofie unschuldig. „Travis. Dr. Jesse Travis." Der Krankenschwester blieb der Mund offen stehen, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach sie Dakota: „Sagen Sie bitte zu niemandem ein Wort. Es braucht nicht jeder Bescheid zu wissen. Und in Anbetracht der Situation wäre es wohl auch vernünftiger." Sofie nickte und verließ die Station. „Situation? Brian, ist da etwas mit Jesse, das Du mir verschweigst?" Rachel wurde unruhig. Der Arzt setzte sich zu der jungen Frau ans Bett und nahm ihre Hand. „Rachel, ich werde Dir zeigen, wo Jesse liegt. Ich möchte Dir aber vorher sagen, dass es ihm sehr schlecht geht und ich bin nicht der Typ von Mensch, der einem falsche Hoffnungen macht, okay?" Sie nickte stumm und wieder kamen ihr die Tränen. Innerlich spürte sie, dass die Lage ernst war. „Bereit?", vergewisserte sich der Arzt ein weiteres Mal. Diese nickte, während weitere Tränen flossen. Sie hatte Angst und es war ihr egal, wer sie nun weinen sah. Im Bett aufrecht sitzend starrte sie auf den Trennvorhang. Langsam und Stück für Stück schob Brian den Stoff beiseite, bis Rachel endlich das ganze Ausmaß des Attentats zu sehen bekam. „O…nein. O nein! Jesse!", schrie sie hysterisch und wollte schon aufstehen, als Dakota sie zurückhielt. „Beruhige Dich Rachel. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber Du musst Dich beruhigen. Sei stark für ihn. Jesse braucht Dich jetzt mehr als sonst." Immer noch geschockt vom Anblick ihres Mannes, stand sie vorsichtig auf und lief, gestützt von Brian, an Jesses Bett. Behutsam nahm sie seine leblose Hand und hielt sie an ihr Gesicht, damit er sie spüren konnte. „Er ist so heiß. Hat er Fieber?" Dakota nickte und sprach dann leise: „41 Grad Celsius waren es heute Nacht und inzwischen sind es 41,2 Grad. Ich will Dir nichts vormachen Rachel, aber es sieht gar nicht gut aus. Ich hab ihn sofort auf Antibiotika gesetzt und fiebersenkende Mittel verabreicht, aber nichts scheint zu wirken. Ich bin ratlos." Sie strich über Jesses blondes Haar: „So soll es also enden? Ich, allein erziehend mit zwei Kindern? Ohne Mann?", flüsterte sie. „Warum musste ich überleben, wenn Du jetzt gehst? Wo ist denn da der Sinn?" Dakota nahm sie in den Arm. „Gottes Wege sind unergründlich Rachel. Und alles was er tut, hat doch einen tieferen Sinn." „Es ist trotzdem nicht fair.", sagte Rachel leise und setzte sich an das Bett ihres Verlobten. „Ich lass euch mal ein bisschen alleine. Hab noch ein wenig Schreibkram vor mir." Der Herzchirurg klopfte der tapferen Frau auf die Schulter und verließ die Intensivstation. Kaum war Rachel alleine, flossen die Tränen wieder und sie streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. Dünne Finger strichen behutsam über den geschundenen Oberkörper und berührten vorsichtig die feinen Pflaster, unter denen man die Narben ertasten konnte. „Bitte Jesse. Verlass mich nicht. Bitte."

Kapitel 16: Viele kleine Teile

Als Steve morgens um 8.15Uhr seinen Vater aufsuchte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass die Wohnung leer war. „Dad? Bist Du da?" Er sah im Schlafzimmer nach, im Bad und auf dem Balkon, doch sein Vater blieb verschwunden. „Merkwürdig. Um diese Zeit ist Dad eigentlich immer hier.", wunderte sich der Polizist und griff zum Handy. Überraschender Weise meldete sich sein Vater tatsächlich. „Mark Sloan?" „Dad, wo steckst Du?" „Steve, entschuldige, dass ich Dir nichts gesagt habe, aber ich habe womöglich eine Spur, die uns zu Jesses Tätern führt." „Mir ist gerade nicht nach Scherzen zu Mute." „Was ist, wenn Jesse die Spritzen gar nicht von Medichem Labors erworben hat?" Nun war Steves Interesse geweckt. „Wie meinst Du das?" „Jesse hat die Obdachlosen von seinem Geld behandelt. Und gerade habe ich mal die Einkäufe im Community General durchgesehen und festgestellt, dass er die Impfstoffe hier gekauft hat. So ist wohl davon auszugehen, dass er nicht noch extra Medichem Labors um Impfstoffe gebeten hat." „Einleuchtend.", stimmte Steve zu. „Aber was ist die Theorie?" „Meine Theorie sieht so aus, dass jemand ganz genau wusste, was Jesse einkauft. Derjenige muss wiederum entweder selbst oder über einen Komplizen Zugang zu den Impfstoffen gehabt haben. Und vermutlich hatte dieser jemand auch einen besonders guten Draht zu Medichem Labors." „Willst Du damit andeuten, dass hier Spritzen einfach ausgetauscht wurden? Sprich: Jesse wusste gar nicht, dass er das Virus mit sich führte?" „Genau darauf will ich hinaus." „Eine sehr wage Theorie Dad. Du musst erst mal beweisen, dass die Spritzen vertauscht wurden." „Amanda ist bereits an einem Vergleich der Spritzen dran." „Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, ausgeschlossen zu werden?" Eine Pause am Hörer, dann seufzte Mark: „Steve. Glaubst Du wirklich, Du bist in der Lage, objektiv und richtig zu denken?" „Natürlich bin ich das Dad. Ich bin maßgeblich für das hier verantwortlich." „Ach ja wirklich? Du siehst Jesse im Spiegel und zertrümmerst diesen." „Du hast es gehört?" „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Hatte die ganze Nacht Zeit über den Vorfall nachzudenken." „Vielleicht hast Du Recht. Ich sollte erstmal wieder zu mir kommen." „Ruh Dich ein bisschen aus und versuche zu entspannen. Es sind zwar nur kleine Teilchen, die wir im Moment haben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns helfen werden." „Danke Dad.", flüsterte Steve und legte auf.

Gegen Mittag saß Rachel wieder auf ihrem eigenen Bett, nachdem sie die Zwillinge darauf aufmerksam machten, dass es Essenszeit war. Während sie stillte, gesellte sich Brian Dakota zu ihr. „Man sieht: In Dir schlummert die perfekte Mutter." „Abwarten. Ich behalte mir einen Kommentar vor, bis die beiden erwachsen sind.", versuchte sich Rachel aufzumuntern, was ihr aber wenig gelang. „Kopf hoch. Man darf die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass es noch mal bergauf geht." Kaum hatte Dakota diese Worte ausgesprochen, fing der leblose Körper im Bett nebenan zu krampfen an. „Nicht schon wieder.", fluchte Brian leise und stürmte an Jesses Bett. Dieses Mal musste er keinen Alarmknopf drücken. Das Team eilte von selbst herbei. „Er bekommt gleich wieder einen Herzstillstand. Sein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell. Gebt mir die Paddles, laden auf 200 und dann versuchen wir, wieder einen normalen Rhythmus herbeizuführen, verstanden?" Alle nickten und binnen Sekunden hatte Brian schon den ersten Stromstoß durch den Körper des jungen Mannes gejagt. „Unverändert.", informierte die Intensivschwester. „Komm schon Kumpel. Nicht aufgeben.", sprach der Herzchirurg, doch auch der zweite Versuch schlug fehl. „Herzstillstand.", rief nun der Intensivpfleger und Brian setzte erneut die Paddles an. Auch dieses Mal änderte sich nichts. Nun versuchte es Dakota mit den Händen. Er hasste Reanimationen, weil sie selbst dem fittesten Mann die Kraft raubten. „Nun komm endlich verdammt! Ich weiß genau, dass Du noch nicht bereit bist." Während das Team ein zweites Mal um Jesses Leben kämpfen musste, saß Rachel wie versteinert auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf diesen leblosen Körper, den man bearbeitete. „Wie sieht es aus? Irgendeine Veränderung auf dem Monitor?", hakte der Herzchirurg nach. „Leider nicht.", kam die prompte Antwort. „Gebt mir nochmals die Paddles, irgendwann muss es doch klappen.", sagte dieser und setzte erneut an. „Ich glaube er kommt langsam.", informierte die Intensivschwester Terry. „Sinusrhythmus?", bohrte Dakota sofort weiter. „Regelmäßig, aber schwach. Puls liegt jetzt bei 55 Schlägen." „Naja, besser als nichts. Ich würde mich nur besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass diese dämlichen Antibiotika endlich wirken." Ein Schluchzen drang an sein Ohr und ließ die innere Erregung sofort abklingen. Es war Rachel, die weinend in ihrem Bett lag, die Beine angezogen und tief in die Decke eingewickelt. Brian setzte sich zu ihr und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Hey, wir haben es geschafft. Noch ist der Kampf nicht verloren." „Er wird sterben, das spüre ich." „So darfst Du nicht denken. Wenn Du negative Gedanken hast, wird es garantiert so kommen, dass er stirbt." „Er hat aufgegeben Brian! Er will nicht mehr! Siehst Du das denn nicht?", schrie Rachel verzweifelt und zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Brian wollte sie umstimmen, aber Schwester Terry berührte seine Schulter und gab ihm das Zeichen, das es besser war, die junge Frau jetzt alleine zu lassen.

Steve hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Zuerst hatte er seinen demolierten Spiegel beseitigt, dann war er auf die Terrasse gegangen und hatte alles Revue passieren lassen. Und dann noch einmal. Und dann noch ein weiteres Mal. Es war wie verhext, alles drehte sich im Kreis. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte: Schuld hatte ganz allein er. Sein Kopf brummte und sein Herz schlug schneller als sonst, wenn er nur an Jesse dachte. Zu gut war ihm bewusst, dass er seinen Freund beinahe verbluten lassen hatte. Auch das trug nicht zu seiner Gemütsanhebung bei. Herr im Himmel, bitte lass ein Wunder geschehen, flehte er innerlich.

Das Weinen hatte Rachel so entkräftet, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Die Schwester hatte sich den zwei Mädchen angenommen und ließ die junge Frau ausruhen. Doch an wirkliche Ruhe war nicht zu denken. Rachel hatte Alpträume. Vor ihr tauchte immer wieder Jesse auf. „Ich war stets ein guter Mensch. Ich musste in meinem Leben so viel mitmachen. Ich hatte nur vier wirklich wahre Freunde, von denen sich nun drei gegen mich gewendet haben. Und das obwohl wir uns nun schon 6 Jahre kennen und sie es eigentlich hätten besser wissen müssen. Ich kann nicht vergessen, wie man mir mitgespielt hat. Mein bester Freund hat auf mich geschossen. Mir fehlt die Kraft zu kämpfen. Es würde auch nichts mehr bringen. Mein Leben ist zerstört, meine Existenz dahin und den Vorfall werde ich nie mehr abwälzen können. Die Leute werden in mir immer einen Mörder sehen, selbst wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Jesse Travis ist tot. Und das war er schon in dem Moment, als er von seinem besten Freund verurteilt wurde. Ich sollte im Gefängnis hingerichtet werden. Man hat mich zusammengeschlagen, ich entging nur knapp einer Vergewaltigung, man hat mir jede Würde genommen. Ich bin zerbrochen und nicht mal jetzt ist der Verantwortliche bereit, sich dieser Tatsache zu stellen. Ich hatte wirklich noch bis zuletzt die Hoffnung, dass er sich zu mir traut und sich entschuldigt. Aber er war nicht da und wird wohl auch nicht mehr kommen. So lange warte ich jetzt schon auf ihn, doch es hat den Anschein, als ob ich ihm tatsächlich so egal bin, wie ich es wohl die letzten Jahre schon für ihn war…Für ihn war…" Immer wieder wiederholte sich dieser Satz, bis Rachel schließlich hochschreckte. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es bereits Nacht war. Sie lauschte auf Geräusche. Neben ihr hörte sie das regelmäßige Piepen des Herzmonitors und das Summen des Dialyse-Gerätes. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden Jesses Lungen mit Sauerstoff betankt und Rachel lauschte jedem einzelnen Luftstoß. Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass er tatsächlich noch lebte, richtete sie sich auf und lief an sein Bett. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass das Fieber wieder gestiegen war. 41,3 Grad und langsam wurde es lebensbedrohlich. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und Brian gesellte sich ein zweites Mal zu ihr. „Wie geht es Dir?", fragte er sie mit ruhigem Ton. „Er wird sterben, nicht?" Für einen Moment wusste der Herzchirurg nicht, was er sagen sollte, dann jedoch nickte er. Es würde nichts bringen, der jungen Frau ein Märchen aufzutischen. „Ich will Dir nichts vormachen, aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Körper endgültig aufgibt." Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann flüsterte Brian: „Hast Du schon einmal daran gedacht, ihn zu erlösen?" „Du meinst, die Maschinen abstellen?" Dakota nickte: „Du würdest ihn nicht länger quälen und er könnte endlich in Frieden sterben." „Frieden.", entgegnete diese verächtlich. „Jesses Zustand verschlechtert sich ständig, weil er auf Steve hofft. Er wartet auf seinen ehemaligen Freund. Wartet darauf, dass er sich entschuldigt und ihm wenigstens jetzt in dieser schweren Stunde beisteht. Aber dieser Cop ist zu feige, sich der bitteren Realität zu stellen." „Woher weißt Du das?" „Ich hab von Jesse geträumt.", erwiderte die Anwältin und weinte erneut. Gerade war dieser Satz beendet, als das Herz Ihres Mannes ein drittes Mal versagte…

Gegen 2.00Uhr morgens klingelte Steves Telefon und er hatte gleich so ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. „Steve Sloan?" „Hier spricht Brian Dakota. Ich bin der Arzt von…" „Jesse." „Ja. Richtig." „Was wollen Sie von mir um diese Uhrzeit?", wollte Steve genervt wissen. „Ich möchte, dass Sie herkommen. Jetzt gleich." „Sie machen Witze." „Ich scherze nicht." „Was wollen Sie?!", fragte Steve ein zweites Mal. „Er liegt im Sterben und es wäre vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich noch einmal zu verabschieden, bevor es keine Gelegenheit mehr gibt." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Steve starrte ungläubig auf den Hörer.

Rachel lag in ihrem Bett, doch Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Sie war unruhig und lauschte die ganze Zeit auf die Geräusche des Nebenbettes. Immer wieder hörte sie das Herz kurzfristig aussetzen und sie wusste, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Während ihr die Tränen über die Wange liefen, hörte sie plötzlich, wie die Türe überaus leise geöffnet wurde. Sofort drehte sich ihr Kopf zum Vorhang, hinter dem Jesse lag. Nachts waren die Betten abgegrenzt. Dies galt auch für Paare. Eine dunkle Gestalt tauchte am Vorhang auf und blieb am Bett stehen. Die Person, soviel erkannte Rachel, war relativ groß und daraus schloss sie, dass es ein Mann war. Wer konnte das nur sein? Die Anwältin bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Doch dann hörte sie den Mann sprechen. „Wir waren immer die besten Freunde, konnten über alles reden. Ich habe Ihnen geholfen und Sie mir. Wir konnten lachen, konnten weinen. Streit gab es eigentlich nie. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich wirklich glauben konnte, dass Sie ein eiskalter Mörder sind. Es zu erklären würde Ihnen reichlich wenig nützen." Rachel traute ihren Ohren nicht. Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang schien sich an Jesses Bett zu setzen, denn er wirkte plötzlich wesentlich kleiner. „Das hier ist alles meine Schuld Jesse. Wenn hier einer ein verfluchter Mörder ist, dann bin ich es. Durch meine Waffe sind Sie jetzt in diesem Zustand und es gibt auch keinen Grund, das noch zu leugnen. Noch weiß ich nicht, wie ich mit dieser Tatsache zu Recht kommen werde. Vielleicht werde ich das nie. Und selbst wenn Sie mir verzeihen könnten, wäre es keinesfalls erträglicher für mich. Halten Sie durch Jesse. Fangen Sie an zu kämpfen und starten Sie einfach noch einmal ganz von Vorne. Vergessen Sie einfach, dass ich je ein Freund für Sie war." Die Gestalt erhob sich und machte sich auf zu gehen: „Es tut mir so unendlich leid…Dr. Travis." Und mit diesen Worten war der Unbekannte verschwunden.

In dieser Nacht schlief die junge Mutter sehr schlecht. Konnte es sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Steve Sloan auf Jesse geschossen hatte? Der Mann, von dem Jesse stets so begeistert gesprochen hatte? Mit dem er surfen war? Dem er selbst mehrmals schon das Leben gerettet hatte? Aber wie konnte das sein? Nicht Jesse hatte auf sie geschossen, sondern ein anderer. Das hatte sie bewusst wahrgenommen und dessen war sie sich auch sicher. Und dann blühte es Rachel und das gesamte Ereignis spielte sich noch einmal wie ein Film vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab…

Am Morgen dieses 12. Mai erwachte sie mit einer großen Enttäuschung. „Es war keine Einbildung. Er war wirklich da. Er hat es getan. Sein bester Freund. Und ich…ich dachte, der Traum sei nur ein Traum. Ein Gedankenwirrwarr. Nichts weiter." Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich habe mich geirrt. Er wollte mir alles erklären. Wollte mir sagen, was wirklich passiert war. Woher…Wie sollte ich denn wissen, dass es Steve war?" Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen. „Wir Menschen sollten uns langsam daran gewöhnen, dass Träume nicht immer nur wirre Gedanken sind. Manchmal zeigen sie einem auch ein Stück wahre Geschichte." Erst jetzt merkte die junge Frau, dass Brian Dakota an ihrem Bett saß und wohl schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen ab, obwohl sie wusste, dass der Herzchirurg natürlich ihr Weinen gehört haben musste. „Eigentlich wollte ich Dir noch etwas zeigen. Deswegen sitze ich auch hier an Deinem Bett.", sagte dieser leise und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er bedeutete Rachel, aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Sie gehorchte und fand sich am Bett ihres Mannes wieder. „Sein Fieber ist gesunken. Ich glaube, er hat den kritischen Punkt überstanden. Wenn es jetzt tagtäglich bergauf gehen würde, dann würde ich die wage Aussage treffen, dass er durchkommt." Sichtlich überrascht von Brians Worten, griff sie Jesses Hand. „Du kannst es immer noch schaffen. Hörst Du? Wir warten auf dich." Auch wenn ihr Liebster nicht auf ihre Stimme reagierte, so spürte sie doch in seiner Hand eine neue Strömung und Wärme. „Wie geht es Deinen beiden Süßen?", erkundigte sich Dakota. „Die schlafen so viel. Beinahe beängstigend." „Manche Kinder schreien den ganzen Tag und andere sind halt eher ruhige Pole." „Warten wir erstmal ab, bis sie größer sind."

Während sich Brian und Rachel über Kinder unterhielten, führten an anderer Stelle Mark und Amanda ein ernstes Gespräch. „Hey Amanda. Ich habe gehört, dass die Ergebnisse des Spritzenvergleichs vorliegen." „Mark, gut, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ja, ich habe die Ergebnisse und Sie werden überrascht sein." „Da bin ich aber gespannt.", erwiderte Mark und ließ sich an zwei Mikroskope führen. „Rechts ist eine Spritze unserer Apotheke zu finden und links im Vergleich die Spritzen, die Jesse zum impfen benutzt hat." Jesses Mentor sah sich beide Proben genau an. „Ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen." „Auf den ersten Blick fällt es auch nicht wirklich auf. Aber wenn man genauer hinsieht, dann kann man erkennen, dass die Spritzen von der Nummer her nicht identisch sind." „Wirklich?" Mark blickte ein zweites Mal durch die beiden Mikroskope. Die Nummern der Spritzen aus der hauseigenen Apotheke starteten immer mit 13. Als der Mentor sich nun noch einmal Jesses Spritzen ansah, erkannte er, dass die Zahl eigentlich 18 heißen sollte. Jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die wirklich sehr kleine Identifikationsnummer zu einer 13 umzugestalten. Die Kratzspuren waren deutlich sichtbar. „Das kann und will ich jetzt nicht glauben. So etwas ist ja beinahe schon absurd.", flüsterte Mark. „So sehe ich das auch. Was auch immer gegen Jesse geplant war – es war erfolgreich." „Ich verstehe nur nicht, wer so etwas tut.", entgegnete Amanda schockiert. „Es liegt jetzt ganz alleine an uns, diesen Fall aufzuklären.", sagte dieser und griff zum Handy.

Steve Sloan hatte diese Nacht wieder nicht geschlafen. Nachdem er an Jesses Bett war und sich bewusst wurde, in welchem Zustand sich sein ehemaliger Freund befand, überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle und Zweifel. Es schien, als seien innerhalb weniger Sekunden zwei Leben zerstört worden. Und nun musste er damit klarkommen, ebenso wie es Jesse musste. Und als er endlich eingeschlafen war, riss ihn das Handy aus dem Schlaf. „Steve Sloan?" „Steve, ich bin es." „Dad, ich war gerade dabei, endlich einzuschlafen. Ich hoffe, Du hast gute Gründe, mich zu wecken." „Jesse war definitiv nicht der Mörder." Steves Gesicht wurde weiß. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz." „Sag: Bist Du in der Lage, aus Medichem Labors ein paar Spritzen zu besorgen?" „Sicher, dürfte sich einrichten lassen." „Dann bitte so schnell wie möglich. Wir brauchen unbedingt einen eindeutigen Beweis, um zu zeigen, dass Jesse unschuldig ist." „In Ordnung. Ich werde gleich bei Dr. Nathan anrufen und einen Termin vereinbaren." „Ich danke Dir Sohn."

Gegen Mittag war Jesses Fieber weiter gesunken und besonders Rachel freute sich über diese Verbesserung. Während ihre beiden Kinder friedlich schliefen, saß sie an seinem Bett und hielt die Hand. Vielleicht würde er ja doch noch aufwachen und sie erkennen. Den Vormittag über hatte Dakota genutzt, um sich mit der Klinik ein wenig vertrauter zu machen. Mark Sloan hatte ihm dazu geraten, als sich beide Männer am Morgen im Fahrstuhl begegnet waren und Brian hielt es für eine nette Abwechslung. Nachdem er alles gesehen hatte, wollte er noch einmal nach seinem Freund sehen. Auf der Intensivstation lagen zurzeit nicht viele Patienten, was den Herzchirurgen angenehm überraschte. Und doch war ausgerechnet Jesse Travis einer dieser wenigen Unglücksraben, die künstlich am Leben gehalten werden mussten. „Na Rachel, wie sieht es aus?", fragte er die blondhaarige Frau, als er eintrat. „Sein Fieber ist weiter gesunken. Ich glaube, es geht ihm schon besser." „Das ist ja eine gute Nachricht." Seine geschulten Finger untersuchten Jesses Wunden. Er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen und nichts übersehen. Die Drainagen saßen perfekt und auch die Wundheilung verlief gut. Zu guter Letzt wollte der Arzt sehen, ob man Jesse eventuell schon aus dem künstlichen Koma holen konnte. „Rachel, wenn jetzt etwas passiert, womit Du nicht rechnest – ein Agressionsanfall oder gar eine Panikattacke, dann bleib ganz ruhig und hab keine Angst. Es ist eine ganz normale Reaktion auf die Schmerzen und das künstliche Koma, verstanden?", fragte Dakota ruhig. Sie nickte und Brian setzte die Spritze an. Für eine sehr lange Zeit geschah rein gar nichts. „Warum wacht er jetzt nicht auf?" fragte die Anwältin besorgt. „Nun, seine Nieren sind noch nicht bei ihrer vollen Leistung angekommen. Daher dauert es wohl etwas länger, bis er die Substanzen abgebaut hat. Seine Nieren haben ihre Tätigkeit ja erst seit Mitternacht wieder ein wenig aufgenommen.", beruhigte Brian. „Es ist schon komisch. Heute ist der 13. Mai. Normalerweise ist die 13 für mich eine sehr unangenehme Zahl, aber heute scheint sie etwas Besonderes zu sein.", lächelte Rachel, während sie Jesse übers blasse Gesicht streichelte.

Eine merkwürdige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Ehe er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, verwandelte sich die Wärme schon in ein entsetzliches Brennen, das sich über den ganzen Körper zu erstrecken schien. Es tat weh und wurde jede Sekunde schlimmer. Er spürte, wie etwas sein Gesicht berührte. Für eine Spinne war es definitiv zu groß und zu warm. Seine Augen wollten sich nicht öffnen. Immer wieder versuchte er gegen die Lähmung anzukämpfen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Von sehr weit weg hörte er Stimmen. Eine davon gehörte einer Frau, aber er wusste nicht, welcher. Das Brennen wurde langsam unerträglich und als ein stechender Schmerz in seine rechte Seite fuhr, riss er spontan die Augen auf. Das grelle Licht blendete ihn und er wollte schreien, doch es ging nicht. Etwas blockierte seinen Mund und er wollte sich davon befreien, doch seine rechte Hand steckte in einem Gips. Seine Linke wurde festgehalten. Er begann sich zu wehren und Panik überkam ihn, als es nicht gelang. Seine Augen tränten von der Helligkeit und er fühlte sich hilflos. „Jesse? Ich bin es, Rachel. Bitte beruhige Dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist im Krankenhaus." Hatte er richtig gehört? Rachel? Ein weiteres Mal öffnete er die Augen und traute ihnen nicht. Da stand seine Frau vor ihm, verschwommen und lächelte. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Er selbst hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie sie niedergeschossen wurde. Er hatte sehr wohl noch die Worte des Polizisten im Gedächtnis, der sie für Tod erklärt hatte. Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz: Man hatte auf ihn geschossen. Nicht nur einmal und die Erinnerungen kamen langsam wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Noch einmal öffnete er die Augen und erblickte Dakota. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hatten sie ihn, seine Frau und seinen neuen Freund vielleicht erschossen? Waren sie alle wieder im Himmel vereint? Jesse wurde immer verzweifelter. „Hey Kumpel, ruhig bleiben. Ich weiß genau, was Du gerade denkst. Nein, Du bist nicht tot. Wir haben es zwar ein paar Mal beinahe schon angenommen, aber anscheinend war Fortuna auf Deiner Seite.", versuchte Brian den völlig verwirrten Freund zu beruhigen. Die Worte wirkten und Jesse sah sich ungläubig um. Erst jetzt erkannte er, wo genau er sich befand. Er wollte reden, doch der Beatmungsschlauch steckte immer noch in seiner Luftröhre. „Ich muss Dich enttäuschen, aber Du wirst noch einige Zeit ohne Stimme auskommen müssen. Als Arzt weißt Du ja selbst, wie die Regeln sind." Kaum hatte der junge Arzt diese Worte gehört, wurde er noch unruhiger. Seine zukünftige Frau Rachel war es, die ihm schließlich einen Stift und einen Block in die Hand drückte. Das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass Jesses rechte Hand noch immer in einem Gips steckte. Doch so schnell gab er nicht auf. Langsam und äußerst vorsichtig schrieb er auf das Blatt die Worte „Ich muss reden!" „Ich bin dagegen. Dein Körper hat es gerade erst wieder geschafft, die Nierentätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen, einer Infektion zu trotzen und Du willst schon selbstständig atmen?!", fragte Dakota empört. Wieder bemühte sich Jesse um eine leserliche Schrift „Bitte!" Schließlich gab es Brian auf und er antwortete mit Nachdruck: „Also gut, ich werde Dich vom Beatmungsgerät nehmen. Du hast 5 Minuten Zeit, zu sprechen, dann werde ich Dir wieder einen Beatmungsschlauch einführen, verstanden?" Der junge Arzt nickte. „Na schön. Dann wollen wir mal." Bevor Brian den Schlauch entfernte, warnte er seinen Freund noch: „Hör zu: Sollten sich jetzt gleich Komplikationen einstellen, werde ich Dich sofort wieder an die Maschine hängen. Ich hoffe, das war deutlich genug." Wieder ein Nicken. „Also dann, tief ausatmen bitte." Jesse tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde und begann sofort zu husten, als der Schlauch aus seiner Luftröhre war. Leider ging es ihm danach nicht wirklich besser und er kämpfte um jeden einzelnen Atemzug. Brian hatte dann doch Mitleid mit seinem Freund, der so gerne etwas sagen wollte und unterstützte ihn mit einer Sauerstoffmaske. Mit Hilfe des feinen Sauerstoffs, der nun Jesses Lungen durchströmte, gelang es ihm endlich die ersten Worte zu sprechen: „Hey Sweetheart." Rachel beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe: „Hey." Sie lächelte und strich ihm über das blonde Haar. „Wie geht es Dir?" „Atmen…tut…weh. Aber... Brennen…im…Körper… schlimmer.", flüsterte er. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Es tut mir so leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld." Obwohl es ihm wehtat, dass Rachel genau auf seiner Narbe lag, biss er die Zähne zusammen, um sie nicht weiter beunruhigen zu müssen. „Nicht… Deine Schuld. Hätte… nie … etwas… Gutes… tun… sollen." „Aber nein. Das was Du für diese Menschen getan hast, war großartig.", mischte sich nun Brian ein. „Steve… Wollte… mich… töten. Hat… auf mich… geschossen." Rachel merkte, dass Jesses Augen feucht wurden. „Ich weiß Schatz. Aber Du musst jetzt stark sein für unsere Kinder." Kinder. Er hätte es beinahe vergessen. „Wie… geht es… Baby und… Dir?" „Mach Dir um mich keine Sorgen. Mir geht es soweit gut. Ein paar Schmerzen, nicht der Rede wert.", winkte diese ab. „Baby?" „Warte kurz." Die blonde Frau erhob sich und bedeutete Brian, ihr zu helfen. Wenige Sekunden später stand sie wieder mit dem Herzchirurgen an Jesses Bett. Dieser riss vor lauter Überraschung die Augen auf: „Zwillinge?!", fragte er ungläubig. „Ja Schatz. Mädchen, eineiig." Er strahlte: „Hätte nie… gedacht…dass ich…Recht habe." „Ich auch nicht.", lächelte sie und legte ihm eines der Mädchen auf seinen Bauch. Das Lächeln des einst so glücklichen, jungen Arztes war groß. „Name?" Rachel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab noch keinen ausgesucht. Wollte auf Dich warten." „Carol-Anne.", sagte Jesse leise. „Klingt sehr schön. Ist doch der Name des Poltergeist-Mädchens?" Ein Nicken. „Ich hoffe, der Name bringt uns keinen Geist ins Haus.", grinste sie. „Wie findest Du Healey?" Jesse stimmte sofort zu: „Gute… Wahl." Brians Unbehagen stieg mit jedem Blick auf die Sauerstoffsättigung. Der geschwächte Körper und die noch nicht ausgeheilte Lunge ließen eine ausreichende Sauerstoffversorgung noch nicht zu. So kam es, dass der junge Arzt immer schlechter Luft bekam. Jesse selbst wusste es und sah Dakota fragend an. Dieser nickte: „Es wird Zeit Kumpel." Nachdem Rachel die gemeinsame Tochter wieder im Arm hielt, zog dieser seine Frau zu sich hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich liebe… Dich." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich Dich auch." Dann entfernte sie sich vom Bett und sah zu, wie Dakota das Betäubungsmittel in Jesses Rachen sprühte. „Ganz ruhig bleiben. Es ist gleich vorbei.", sprach dieser ruhig und begann mit der Sedierung seines Freundes. Kaum war der junge Arzt außer Gefecht, führte Brian den Beatmungsschlauch wieder ein und begann sofort, Jesse für ein paar Minuten manuell zu beatmen, sodass die Sauerstoffsättigung wieder anstieg. Erst dann schloss er die Beatmungsmaschine wieder an. Besorgt trat die junge Frau wieder an das Intensivbett. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen. In wenigen Minuten ist er wieder wach. Vorausgesetzt, er hat noch die Kraft aufzuwachen. Es kann natürlich immer sein, dass er einfach weiterschläft, aber das sehen wir ja gleich. In der Zwischenzeit können wir beide ja die Namen eintragen.", zwinkerte Brian.

Am Nachmittag zur selben Zeit, befand sich Steve Sloan ein weiteres Mal bei Medichem Labors und wartete auf seine Bestellung. Als auch 15 Minuten später immer noch keine Spritzen geliefert wurden, wurde er ungeduldig. Die Sache schien tatsächlich nicht sauber zu sein und so machte sich der Polizist auf die Suche nach seiner Bestellung. Es war ihm egal, ob er dabei gefilmt wurde oder nicht, denn er kannte das Kamera-Modell und wusste, welcher Bereich nicht auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war. Mit einem breiten Grinsen lief er so durch das Gebäude, bis er schließlich im Untergeschoss das Lager fand. Die Tür stand offen, somit musste sich jemand darin befinden. Steve schlich sich hinein und zwängte sich hinter einen der vielen Schränke, um dabei ein sehr interessantes Gespräch zu belauschen. „Beeil Dich mal ein wenig. Der Cop wartet schon seit einer viertel Stunde da draußen." „Ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann." „Es müssen doch noch irgendwo ein paar nicht manipulierte Spritzen rum liegen." „Ich habe hier noch welche mit der Nummer 14." „14! Du bist gut! 13 brauchen wir. Und davon ne ganze Menge. Wenn herauskommt, dass wir gar keine 13er Spritzen führen, ist die Hölle los!" Da war der entscheidende Satz. Steve traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, warum sein Vater aus diesem Labor nochmals Spritzen haben wollte, aber er hatte so langsam einen Verdacht, was sein Vater zu beweisen versuchte. „Nun streng mal bitte Dein Gehirn an! Der Cop wartet auch nicht ewig." Steve lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Etwa 10 Meter von ihm weg waren zwei Männer damit beschäftigt, Kartons voller leerer Spritzen zu durchwühlen. „Irgendwo müssen wir doch noch ein paar 13er haben! Der Cop darf nicht merken, dass wir anderen Spritzen hier benutzen, als im Community General." Das war es also, dachte sich Steve im Stillen. Die manipulieren hier Spritzen und haben sie vermutlich Jesse untergejubelt. Das würde einiges erklären." Vorsichtig schlich sich Steve zurück. Unbemerkt erreichte er wieder den Wartesaal, wo Dr. Nathan bereits auf ihn wartete. „Sind die Spritzen noch nicht gebracht worden?" Steve spielte den Ungeduldigen: „Würde ich sonst noch hier stehen?!" „Vermutlich nicht.", entgegnete der Professor mit einem Lächeln. Am liebsten hätte ihn Steve ermordet, aber dann wäre er keinesfalls besser als der restliche Abschaum, der bereits hinter Gittern saß. Endlich tauchte einer der beiden Männer auf, die er zuvor gesehen hatte. „Bitte schön! Siebzehn von den gewünschten Spritzen. Ich hoffe, Sie mussten nicht zu lange warten, aber unser Lager ist groß und Sie wissen ja, wie das so ist." Steve versuchte zu lächeln: „Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen." Er nahm die Packung entgegen und verließ auf schnellstem Wege das Labor. Nicht eine Minute länger wollte er in diesem verlogenen Gebäude bleiben.

Kapitel 17: Eine erste heiße Spur

Gegen 18.00Uhr wurde der junge Arzt das erste Mal wieder wach. Inzwischen wusste er, was ihn erwarten würde. Das Brennen war nach wie vor sehr intensiv und er ahnte, dass seine Schmerzmitteldosis bereits am Maximum war. Das erste Mal machte sich Jesse Gedanken, wie schwer er überhaupt verletzt worden war. Bis jetzt gab es keine wirklichen Informationen über seinen Zustand. Das Beatmungsgerät pumpte gleichmäßig Sauerstoff in seinen matten Körper und jeder einzelne Stoß aus dem Gerät bedeutete für den jungen Arzt noch mehr Schmerzen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass es bereits dunkel wurde. Zwar lag er ausnahmsweise nicht am Fenster, aber wenn er über Rachels Bett hinweg sah, konnte er einen Teil des Himmels sehen. „Du siehst Dir den Himmel an?", hörte er die Stimme seiner Frau. Diese saß am Fenster und stillte Carol-Anne. Wenn Du wüsstest, wie sich der Himmel in Deinen Augen widerspiegelt, dachte er bei sich und wurde leicht traurig. „Tja, das mit dem können wir wohl fürs erste vergessen." Er nickte. Ich hätte Dich so gerne zur Frau genommen, sagte er in Gedanken zu ihr. „Ach, vergessen wir die Trauung. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich in unser neues Leben starten." Neu? Das sagst Du so einfach. Aber hast Du mal überlegt, wie es werden wird? Ich bekomme keine Stelle als Arzt und Du kümmerst Dich um die Kinder. Wer soll uns versorgen, fragte er sie still. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen über die Versorgung. Meine Eltern haben mir damals eine größere Geldsumme vererbt. Es würde auf jeden Fall für 5 Jahre reichen." Ich möchte nicht einfach so abhängig sein müssen. Für meine Familie möchte ich ein guter Vater sein, versuchte er ihr gedanklich zu übermitteln. Er wendete seinen Blick in die andere Richtung und starrte auf die Monitore. Sein Herzschlag war gleichmäßig, aber langsam. Der Blutdruck war niedrig und seine Sauerstoffsättigung lag auch nicht bei 100%, sondern nur bei 90%. Erst jetzt musste Jesse erkennen, dass er meilenweit entfernt war von einer raschen Genesung. Erschöpft und enttäuscht schlief er wieder ein.

Um 18.30Uhr erstattete Steve den anderen in Amandas Pathologie Bericht: „Und ich habe es mehr als deutlich gehört. Einer der Männer sagte laut und deutlich, dass sie in Medichem Labors nicht mit 13er Spritzen beliefert werden." „Es scheint tatsächlich die perfekte Verschwörung gegen Jesse im Gang zu sein.", entgegnete Mark ungläubig. „Und noch viel schlimmer ist, dass wir erst mal beweisen müssen, dass es wirklich so ist. Mag ja sein, dass Sie es gehört haben Steve, aber vor Gericht zählt das Gehörte kaum etwas.", ergänzte Amanda. „Das ist ja das Verflixte an dieser Sache. Theoretisch sollte unser erstes Ziel nun erst einmal darin bestehen, herauszufinden, wer Jesse so etwas antut.", fluchte Steve und schlug mit der Hand auf den Seziertisch. „Um mal kurz das Thema zu wechseln. Weiß einer von euch, wer diese Rachel ist? Bis jetzt kennen wir ja nur ihren Vornamen und sonst gar nichts.", warf Mark plötzlich ein. „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten Mark?", hakte die Pathologin sofort nach. „Nun ja, könnte es nicht sein, dass diese Rachel an der Sache beteiligt ist?" „Mal ganz unter uns Frauen: Wer würde sich freiwillig in den Bauch schießen lassen, um das Baby und die eigene Gesundheit zu gefährden?", rief Amanda empört. „Ich sehe hier zwar nur Sie als Frau, aber wenn sie schon so argumentieren muss ich sagen, es klingt logisch.", grinste Steve. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass er wieder lächeln konnte. „Glauben sie beide, das sie was mit Jesse hat?", fragte die junge Pathologin. „Ich denke eher nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist das wieder eine dieser vielen guten Freundinnen, die er hat. Ihr wisst schon, so kumpelhaft eben. Und weil sie halt eine etwas bessere Freundin von ihm ist, wurde sie Opfer.", spekulierte der Polizist weiter. „Leuchtet ein.", nickte Mark. „Warum fragen Sie sie nicht einfach?", bohrte Mark sofort bei Amanda weiter. „Solange Jesse neben ihr liegt, wage ich es nicht, mich auch nur in die Nähe der Intensiv zu begeben.", gab diese beschämt zu. Die anderen verstanden es. Sie alle hatten nicht den Mut, dem jungen Arzt gegenüber zu treten.

Mitten in der Nacht kam der junge Arzt wieder zu sich. Die Schmerzen waren immer noch präsent und er zuckte zusammen, als die Thoraxdrainage einmal mehr an seinem Rippenfell rieb.

„Nicht bewegen, das macht die Sache nur noch schlimmer." Jesse erkannte sofort, wem die Stimme gehörte und er drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts. Fragend sah er Brian Dakota an. „Ich weiß was Du fragen willst. Warum ich um diese Uhrzeit noch wach bin, richtig?" Ein kurzes Nicken. Auf einmal wirkte der Herzchirurg sehr ernst. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Habe ziemlich viel nachgedacht." Der junge Arzt sah ihn durchdringend an. Er wirkte besorgt. „Keine Angst. Es hat nichts mit Dir zu tun. Eher mit mir." Blaue Augen bohrten weiter. „Ich habe mich gefragt, was mit mir passiert, wenn das hier alles soweit ausgestanden ist. Klar, momentan genieße ich noch so etwas wie eine Schonfrist, aber es ist natürlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich wieder einsperren." Da deutete Jesse auf die Tafel, welche noch immer neben ihm auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag. Brian reichte sie ihm und der junge Arzt bemühte sich um eine einigermaßen leserliche Schrift. „Noch lange nicht soweit.", schrieb er auf die Tafel. Sein Freund lächelte: „Schneller als Dir lieb ist, wirst Du es sein." Energisch schüttelte der junge Arzt den Kopf und griff nach der Tafel. „Wunden brauchen lange." „Sicher brauchen die Wunden noch eine Weile. Aber spätestens wenn ich Dir die Herzbeuteldrainage entferne, ist meine Zeit hier um." Langsam begriff Jesse, was sein Freund meinte. „Wer übernimmt Versorgung?", schrieb er weiter. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es könnte jeder Arzt sein." „Will das nicht." „Es liegt nicht an Dir oder mir, das zu entscheiden.", entgegnete Brian sichtlich niedergeschlagen. „Selbst atmen!", schrieb der junge Patient weiter. „Eine Runde der Qual hat wohl nicht gereicht?", hakte Dakota nach. „Dieses Mal geht es.", versuchte es Jesse erneut. „Du bist noch nicht soweit!", flüsterte der Herzchirurg. „Doch!", kam die prompte Gegenantwort. Schließlich gab Brian auf. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, den jungen Freund vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. „Also schön. Du kennst ja die Prozedur. Bei drei tief ausatmen." Kurze Zeit später lag der junge Arzt hustend in seinem Krankenbett und hielt sich die Brust. Sein Freund zog ihm die Sauerstoffmaske über und wartete, bis sich der Anfall gelegt hatte, stets den Blick auf den Monitor gerichtet. Endlich beruhigte sich Jesse und er flüsterte: „Danke." „Gern geschehen." „Egal was passiert, wir werden immer verbunden bleiben durch das, was war.", erwiderte dieser leise. Dakota lächelte: „Ganz bestimmt sogar." Jesse reichte ihm seine linke Hand und der Herzchirurg erwiderte die Geste. „Sieh zu, dass Du auf die Beine kommst. Deine Frau ist schon ganz ungeduldig." „Ich versuche es.", antwortete der junge Mann und blickte dann stumm an die Decke. „Woran denkst Du?", wollte Dakota wissen. „Ganz ehrlich?" Der Herzchirurg nickte. Jesse seufzte: „Ich denke an meine Schmerzen. Wenn ich meine rechte Hand bewege, tut es weh. Wenn ich atme, tut es weh. Wenn ich mich bewege, tut es weh. Und wenn ich dann daran denke, wem ich das alles zu verdanken habe, wird mir ganz anders. Das Einzige, was ich wollte war Obdachlosen helfen und diesen Wunsch hätte ich beinahe mit meinem Leben bezahlt." „Ich verstehe, was Dir durch den Kopf geht, aber ist Dir in den Sinn gekommen, wie es den anderen jetzt wohl gehen mag? Ich habe den Gesichtsausdruck Deines Mentors gesehen, als er erfuhr, dass die Kugeln in Deinem Körper aus dem Revolver seines Sohnes stammten. Er saß im Unkleideraum und war kreidebleich. Und dann hat er diesen Zettel gefunden. Du weißt schon, welchen ich meine." „Dann wissen sie ja jetzt über Rachel Bescheid." Brian schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie denken, dass Rachel eine sehr gute Freundin von Dir ist, der Du aus der Patsche helfen wolltest." „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man mir so wenig zutraut.", grinste dieser. „Vielleicht auch besser so.", flüsterte der Freund und machte sich auf zu gehen, als er sah, dass Jesse müde wurde.

Kapitel 18: Muss ich denn sterben, um zu leben?

„Auch wenn euch das vermutlich nicht gefällt: Wir müssen Jesse endlich fragen, was in der Ziegelei vorgefallen ist." Amanda Bentley stand entschlossen vor den beiden Sloans, welche sich am Kaffeetisch des Krankenhauses niedergelassen hatten und sich ihre Hände an einer heißen Tasse Kaffee wärmten. „Stimmt. Aber ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der zu ihm reingeht.", entgegnete Steve als Erster. Böse Blicke trafen ihn. „Tut mir leid Dad. Ich bin aus der Sache raus. Für mich ist das Thema abgeschlossen." „Es wird niemals abgeschlossen sein, solange das hier nicht aufgeklärt ist.", sprach Mark verärgert. Da erhob sich Steve und machte sich auf zu gehen. „Wohin gehen Sie Steve?", fragte die Pathologin sichtlich überrascht. „Weg! Mir ist die Lust am Kaffee nämlich soeben vergangen."

Dieser Morgen schien alles andere als perfekt zu laufen. Während Mark und Amanda dem wütenden Polizisten hinterher sahen, nahte heute der Tag der Trennung für Jesse und Rachel. „Warum kannst Du nicht einfach hier bleiben?", protestierte der junge Arzt. „Darling, Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es auf der normalen Station einfach besser für mich und die Babys ist." „Trotzdem.", grummelte dieser. Rachel sah ihn mitfühlend an und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Sei nicht immer so ein sturer Bock. Sonst gucken das die Kinder noch von Dir ab. Und nun gib Healey und Carol-Anne noch einen Abschiedskuss." Der junge Vater tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde und sah dann seiner Familie nach, die sich auf den Weg zum neuen Zimmer machten. „Ich schau ja gleich nachher wieder bei Dir vorbei. Es dauert eh nicht mehr lange, bis unsere zwei Hübschen schlafen." „Hoffentlich täuschst Du Dich nicht."

Als Steve Sloan an diesem Morgen in der Wache auftauchte, wurde er sofort in das Büro von Chief Masters gerufen. „Lt. Sloan. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich gut erholt und inzwischen Neuigkeiten für mich." „Leider noch nicht so viele, wie erhofft Chief." „Lassen Sie hören Sloan." „Medichem Labors ist in irgendetwas Großes verwickelt. Bis jetzt fehlen aber noch die nötigen Beweise. Was aber definitiv feststeht ist, dass man Dr. Travis absichtlich falsche Spritzen hat zukommen lassen. Es ist bekannt, dass das Community General Hospital Spritzen mit der Nummer 13 am Ende verwendet. An sich wäre es auch nie aufgefallen, wenn nicht unsere Pathologin Amanda Bentley eine Spritze aus dem Krankenhaus mit der von Dr. Travis vergleicht hätte. So stellte sich nämlich heraus, dass die Spritzen von Dr. Travis ursprünglich die Nummer 18 trugen und so bearbeitet wurden, dass daraus später eine 13 wurde. Vermutlich durch präzises Abtragen der 8." „An sich ein guter Ansatz, aber wie wollen Sie das Ganze beweisen?" „Das weiß ich auch noch nicht Chief." „Vielleicht sollten Sie endlich Dr. Travis befragen. Ich habe gehört, dass er sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet." „Eigentlich wollte ich von dem Fall zurücktreten." Chief Masters Gesicht wurde ernst: „Lt. Sloan. Sie sind einer meiner besten Männer. Sie sind auch verantwortlich für das, was mit Dr. Travis geschehen ist. Ich habe stets hinter Ihnen gestanden, aber ich werde es ganz bestimmt nicht erlauben, dass Sie jetzt den Schwanz einziehen und einfach abhauen." „Aber ich…" „Kein aber. Sie werden jetzt ins Krankenhaus gehen und Dr. Travis befragen, was er gesehen hat." „A…" „Das ist ein Befehl!" „Jawohl Chief." Mit gesenktem Haupt verließ Steve das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er hatte diesen Tag verflucht und wünschte sich, er könnte sich davor drücken. Doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, als er völlig grün gekleidet vor Jesses Intensivzimmer stand. Anklopfen brauchte er nicht, denn in dem Zimmer befanden sich noch weitere Intensivpatienten. Eine Schwester hatte ihm erklärt, in welchem Bett der junge Arzt lag und nun musste sich Steve nur noch überwinden, einzutreten. Er brauchte eine viertel Stunde, dann erst war er bereit einzutreten. Der Geruch von antiseptischen Mitteln und Alkohol ließ ihn für einen Moment erschauern. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen eigenen Aufenthalt hier und zu gut konnte er sich an die lange, schmerzhafte Zeit erinnern, die ihm die Einschüsse damals beschert hatten. Jesse hatte ihm damals das Leben gerettet und wie er erfahren musste, war es kein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen. Langsam und unsicher bahnte er sich nun seinen Weg zu Jesses Bett. Als er schließlich das erste Mal vor seinem ehemals besten Freund stand, erschrak er über dessen Zustand. Der junge Arzt wirkte bleich und abgemagert. Die ganze Geschichte hatte ihn altern lassen. Von dem ehemals so strahlenden, jungen Mann war nichts mehr übrig. Zerbrochen – das war es, was passiert war. Erleichtert stellte Steve fest, dass Jesse gerade schlief. Also setzte er sich an sein Bett und entschloss zu warten. Während er das tat, sah er sich das Ausmaß der Verletzungen an. „Was hab ich getan?", fragte er sich immer wieder kopfschüttelnd. Ein leises Murmeln ließ ihn aufschrecken und er stellte erschrocken fest, dass der junge Arzt wach wurde. Panik überkam ihn. Sein Herz raste. Was sollte er sagen? Dass es ihm Leid tat? Dass er ein Idiot war? Blaue Augen sahen ihn geschockt an. „Ähm… Hi.", stotterte er und starrte den Arzt unbeholfen an. Dieser wirkte wenig erfreut und fragte direkt: „Wollen Sie jetzt das zu Ende bringen, was Sie begonnen haben?" „Hatte ich nicht vor.", entgegnete der Polizist kaum hörbar. „Was wollen Sie dann hier? Sich an meinem Zustand ergötzen?" „Nein." „Verschwinden Sie!" „Das geht nicht." „Und ob das geht! Sie sind schließlich nicht ans Bett gefesselt so wie ich!" „Was ist wirklich in der alten Ziegelei passiert?" „Das wollen Sie doch gar nicht wissen." „Doch. Ich will wissen, was wirklich dahinter steckt." „Glaube ich Ihnen nicht." Da erhob sich Steve: „Na schön. Wenn Sie nicht neugierig sind und wissen möchten, wie man Ihnen falsche Spritzen untergejubelt hat, bitte." „Das Ganze ist so komplex, dass man es sich nicht vorstellen kann." „Dann erzählen Sie es mir." „Tut mir leid. Sie haben mir damals nicht geglaubt und nun kann ich Ihnen auch nicht mehr trauen." „Vor was haben Sie Angst? Dass der Albtraum weitergeht?" „Lassen Sie es gut sein Lt. Sloan. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden. Ich muss mich ausruhen." „Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen: Hier ist meine Karte." Mit diesen Worten verließ Steve den Raum. Kaum war er verschwunden, fasste Jesse einen Plan. Er musste hier schnellstens raus, egal wie. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr verriet ihm, dass es 9.36 Uhr war. Die Schwester würde also erst wieder in eineinhalb Stunden die nächste Kontrolle machen. Genug Zeit also, um zu flüchten. Zuerst schaltete Jesse den Alarm aus. Nur nicht unnötig Aufsehen erregen. Dann wurden die Probleme schon größer. In ihm steckten immer noch zwei Thoraxdrainagen, eine Herzbeutel-Drainage und zu guter Letzt auch noch ein Blasenkatheter, was ihm besonders missfiel. Die Magensonde war erstaunlich schnell entfernt, doch mit den anderen Schläuchen hatte er sehr zu kämpfen. Der Arzt in ihm warnte vor den Komplikationen, doch der Patient entschied sich gegen die Meinung des Arztes. Mit Kompressen schützte er die offenen Stellen und auch wenn die Schmerzen beinahe zur Ohnmacht führten, schaffte er es, sich anzukleiden. Wie gut, dass ihm Dakota schon einmal vorsorglich ein paar Klamotten geholt hatte. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte niemand seine Flucht bemerkt, als er dick vermummt an der Rezeption vorbei schlich. Was er da sah, ließ ihn erschaudern: Wie gewohnt saß dort Nancy Wilkins! Fast schon hyperventilierend schaffte er es aus der Klinik. Vor ihm herrschte reger Verkehr und er rief ein Taxi. „Wo soll es hingehen?" „Medichem Labors bitte." Der Fahrer warf einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel. „Ist Ihnen kalt Sir?" „Kann man wohl sagen. Aber ich denke so geht es Vielen, die aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden." Der Taxifahrer mit Namen Jim erwiderte auf diese Antwort nichts, dachte sich aber im Stillen, dass es viel zu warm draußen war für einen Mantel aus reiner Baumwolle…

Vor dem Medichem Labors stieg Jesse aus und machte sich entschlossen auf den Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes. „Hey, mein Fahrgeld!" Sofort kehrte Jesse um und holte das Geld aus einem Kuvert, das er bei seiner Flucht im Kleiderschrank gefunden hatte. „Hier, ich hoffe das reicht, um auf mich zu warten." „Sicher doch." Bereit betrat Jesse das riesige Gebäude und machte sich auf zu Dr. Nathan. Als er vor dessen Büro stand, holte er noch einmal tief Luft und trat dann ein. Sehr überrascht sah ihn Nathan an und man merkte die Enttäuschung. „Du lebst? Wie ist das möglich? Man hatte mir versichert, Du wärst tot!" „Tja David, tot geglaubte Menschen leben länger. Das müsstest Du ja wohl am besten wissen." „Wie hast Du es herausgefunden?" „Lt. Sloan hat mir den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben." „Der Cop? Hat er Dich nicht niedergeschossen? Also meine letzte Info lautete zumindest so.", entgegnete Nathan sarkastisch. „Spielt es noch eine Rolle?", erwiderte der junge Arzt. Dann fuhr er fort: „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Aber ich musste in den letzten Wochen feststellen, dass es die wahre Freundschaft wohl nur im Fernsehen gibt." Nathan lehnte sich sichtlich amüsiert in seinem Ledersessel zurück: „Die Welt ist grausam Jesse. Für den einen mehr, für den anderen weniger. Ich fürchte, Letzteres trifft wohl eher auf Dich zu." „Spar Dir Deine abfälligen Bemerkungen." Dr. Nathan sah ihn fragend an: „Also? Was willst Du?" „Namen." „Namen? Namen?", lachte dieser und winkte mit der Hand ab: „Tut mir leid Jesse. Da musst Du schon jemand anderes fragen." „Ich will es aber von Dir wissen. Immerhin habe ich Dir all die Jahre vertraut!" „Es war Deine freie Entscheidung Jesse. Genauso, wie Du Dich entschieden hast, Steve Sloan zu vertrauen." Dieser Schlag hatte gesessen. Hätte sich der junge Arzt gerade in einem Boxkampf befunden, wäre er K.O. gegangen. Frustriert machte sich Jesse auf zu gehen: „Das war nicht unser letztes Gespräch." Nathan lachte: „Ich freue mich schon auf unsere nächste Sitzung!" Beinahe schon enttäuscht machte sich Jesse auf den Weg zurück zum Taxi. Doch er sollte nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten dorthin gelangen. Kaum hatte er Davids Büro verlassen, bemerkte er, dass er verfolgt wurde. Unruhe überkam ihn und er machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf zur Empfangshalle, wo sich auch der Ausgang befand. In seiner Panik merkte er nicht, dass ein zweiter Mann seitlich auf ihn zusteuerte und schon war es passiert: Der junge Arzt wurde seitlich gerammt und fiel unsanft auf den harten Steinboden. Die noch nicht verheilten Wunden reagierten auf diesen unsanften Fall sofort und er versuchte krampfhaft, sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Langsam und wie in einer Art Trance stand er wieder auf, erwiderte ein leises: „Nichts passiert.", und lief zum Taxi. Kleinlaut stieg er ein, denn der Fahrer sollte nichts von seinem Zustand merken. „Wohin?" Jesse nannte die Adresse zu seiner kleinen Wohnung. Zwar wurde ihm der Hauptschlüssel damals abgenommen, doch er hatte einen Zweitschlüssel in einem der kaputten Fensterrahmen versteckt. Da er dem Fahrer bereits genug gezahlt hatte, konnte er ohne Probleme aussteigen. Vorsichtig stieg er die drei Treppenstufen hinauf zur Türe und bemerkte dann, wie Blut unter dem Mantel heraussickerte. Der Stoß muss wohl heftiger gewesen sein, als zuerst angenommen, stellte dieser benommen fest und trat dann ein. Sein erster Gang führte ihn zum Bad, wo er sich seiner Kleidung endlich entledigen konnte. Vor dem Spiegel sah er sich seinen Körper genau an. Bis auf eine kleine Blutung auf der rechten Seite konnte er nichts entdecken. Die anderen Nähte sahen völlig in Ordnung aus. Er öffnete den Medikamentenschrank. Als Arzt hatte er annähernd dieselbe medizinische Versorgungsmöglichkeit wie im Krankenhaus. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der junge Arzt die Blutung innerhalb weniger Minuten unter Kontrolle hatte. Ein wenig abgeschlagen ließ sich Jesse schließlich vorsichtig ins Bett gleiten. Schlaf – das war es, was er seit einer Ewigkeit vermisst hatte…

Zur selben Zeit befand sich Dakota auf dem Weg zu Jesses Krankenbett. „Jesse?" Behutsam und mit einem Lächeln schob er den Vorhang beiseite. „Guten Mor…" Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Der Patient war nicht zu sehen. Irritiert machte er im Schwesternzimmer Halt: „Grace, haben Sie Dr. Travis gesehen?" „Tut mir leid Doktor. Ich bin gerade erst gekommen und noch nicht im Bilde." Vielleicht ist er ja bei seiner Frau, überlegte dieser und machte sich auf zu Rachel. Er klopfte zaghaft, öffnete die Türe und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass sein Patient auch dort nicht anzutreffen war. Zum Glück hatte Rachel von seiner inneren Unruhe nichts bemerkt. Unterwegs stieß er mit Amanda zusammen. „Entschuldigung, ich war für einen Moment abwesend. Kenne ich Sie denn? Ihr Gesicht kommt mir gar nicht bekannt vor." „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns kennen. Mein Name ist Brian Dakota." Sofort war die junge Pathologin Feuer und Flamme: „Ach Sie sind Mark Sloans neueste Entdeckung!" „Ähm, so in etwa.", erwiderte der Herzchirurg leicht verlegen. „Mark hat mir so viel von Ihnen erzählt. Auch dass Dr. Travis Ihnen sein Leben verdankt." „Gute Freunde helfen sich nun mal gegenseitig. Und wenn mich meine innere Stimme nicht täuscht, schwebt Jesse in Lebensgefahr." „Wieso? Was ist passiert? Sein Werte waren doch gut, dachte ich." „Er ist verschwunden." „Er ist was?!" „Sie haben richtig gehört Dr. Bentley. Dr. Travis ist verschwunden." „Um Gottes Willen! Er wird doch nicht… Das glaube ich nicht." „Er wird was nicht? Wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich wissen sollte, möchte ich es bitte erfahren." Für einen Moment war sich die junge Frau unsicher, ob sie Dakota einweihen sollte. Dann beschloss sie, den Herzchirurgen im Beisein von Mark und Steve einzuweihen. Zu Vieles war schon schief gelaufen.

Nach dem Gespräch saß Dakota mit offenem Mund vor den Dreien und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich das so sage, aber das Ganze ist ja noch viel Schlimmer, als es mir Jesse berichtet hat. Sind Sie sich eigentlich im Klaren, dass Dr. Travis nie mehr der Alte sein wird? Können Sie sich überhaupt im Entferntesten ausmalen, was man mit ihm im Knast angestellt hat? Er wäre beinahe vergewaltigt worden! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt litt er bereits an einer inneren Blutung und an mehreren Rippenbrüchen. Der Mann hat über Tage hinweg versucht, das Ganze zu verschleiern. Nicht mal seine Frau wusste etwas davon!" Sofort bereute Dakota den letzten Satz, denn nun starrten ihn sechs Augen aufmerksam und neugierig an. „Vergessen Sie den letzten Satz am besten wieder." Doch so leicht waren die drei Menschen vor ihm nicht abzuwimmeln. „Seine Frau? Ich wusste nicht, dass er verheiratet ist.", wunderte sich Amanda. Brian seufzte: „Ist er auch nicht. Noch nicht." „Wer ist sie?", bohrte Mark weiter. „Es ist die Frau mit den Zwillingen." „Moment mal, Moment mal. Soll das heißen, dass Jesse Kinder hat?!", entfuhr es Steve. „So ist es. Jesse ist seit einiger Zeit stolzer Vater." „Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Jesse hat Kinder.", entgegnete Amanda fassungslos. „Eigentlich sollte das alles eine Überraschung werden. Die Hochzeit stand schon fest und es war alles geplant. Er wollte Sie alle überraschen. Stattdessen wird er von seinem besten Freund gejagt, ins Gefängnis geworfen und zur Krönung noch niedergeschossen. Wussten Sie eigentlich Dr. Sloan, dass Ihr Sohn Jesses Behandlung verzögert hat? Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, wenn Jesse noch am Tatort verblutet wäre." Steve wurde kreidebleich. „Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte dieser geschockt. „Steve, willst Du etwa sagen, dass das stimmt?", wollte Mark mit großen Augen wissen. Der Polizist sah zu Boden: „Es ist wahr Dad. Ich war so überzeugt von Jesses Schuld, dass ich ihn am Liebsten tot gesehen hätte." „Steve, das, das glaube ich einfach nicht." „Es tut mir leid Dad. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Ganze rückgängig machen, aber leider ist das nicht möglich." Brian hatte das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn stillschweigend hingenommen, doch seine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er handeln musste. „Ich möchte ja nur ungern unterbrechen, aber haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wo Jesse stecken könnte?" „Oh nein, sagen Sie jetzt bitte nicht, dass er abgehauen ist.", entgegnete Steve genervt. „Ich fürchte, so ist es. Und ich denke, ich muss Ihnen allen nicht extra sagen, dass Jesse in seinem Zustand nirgendwo hingehen sollte." Die drei Freunde nickten. „Also? Wo könnte Jesse stecken?", bohrte der Herzchirurg weiter. „Mir fallen spontan nur zwei Möglichkeiten ein. Nummer eins: Er sucht seine Peiniger und Nummer zwei: Er ist in seinem Apartment. Da zieht es ihn oft hin, wenn er Ruhe und Abstand sucht.", erklärte Steve. „Aber andererseits hat er den Hausschlüssel nicht mehr." „Und wenn er nun einen Ersatzschlüssel hat?", erwiderte Amanda. „Möglich wäre es. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie mich zu seinem Apartment bringen und wir gemeinsam nachsehen, ob er dort wirklich zu finden ist.", machte Brian den Anfang. „Eine gute Idee. Wir sollten vorsichtshalber noch ein paar Sachen einpacken. Man kann ja nie wissen, was uns vor Ort erwartet.", rief Mark noch hinterher, bevor er seinen Notfallkoffer aus seinem Büro holte.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später standen das Quartett vor der Wohnung des jungen Arztes. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so bescheiden lebt.", staunte Dakota und lief zur Türe. Vorsichtig betätigte er die Türklinke und musste überrascht feststellen, dass diese nicht verschlossen war. Langsam trat er ein: „Jesse?", fragte er leise. „Bist Du da Kumpel?" Niemand antwortete. Brian lief weiter und die anderen folgten ihm. Instinktiv ging der Herzchirurg ins Schlafzimmer und dort lag Jesse: Ausgestreckt in seinem Bett, nackt bis auf seine Boxer-Shorts. Zum ersten Mal sahen Amanda, Mark und Steve das gesamte Ausmaß von Jesses körperlicher Verfassung. Es gab fast keinen Bereich von Jesses Brust, der nicht ohne eine Kompresse oder einen Verband versteckt war. Die wenigen freien Hautstellen waren meist blau oder gerötet. „Er muss sich die Kompressen gewechselt haben. Das hier sind nicht die aus dem Community General.", stellte Brian fest, während er den Puls fühlte. „Sehr schwach. Das ist gar nicht gut." Sofort versuchte Dakota seinen Freund zu wecken: „Jesse? Jesse! Ich bin es, Brian. Wach auf!" Doch der junge Arzt reagierte nicht. Nun gesellte sich auch Mark Sloan dazu: „Er hat sich die Drainagen entfernt?", fragte er ungläubig. „So sieht es jedenfalls aus. Es würde mich aber auch nicht wundern. Jesse erhält die höchste Dosis an Schmerzmitteln.", klärte Brian auf. Seine Hände tasteten jede einzelne Stelle am Körper des jungen Mannes ab, doch oberflächlich konnte er nichts finden. Zur selben Zeit hatte Mark bereits sein Stethoskop angesetzt und war fündig geworden. „Ich glaube, in seinem Herz hat sich wieder neues Blut gesammelt." „Dann wird es höchste Zeit, dass wir ihn wieder zurückbringen. Wenn er tatsächlich wieder einblutet, kann das sein Herz bis zum Stillstand beeinträchtigen.", sprach Brian und machte sich daran, ein paar neue Zugänge zu legen. „Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?", fragte Steve kleinlaut. „Lass gut sein Sohn. Wir benutzen Deinen Wagen. Damit geht es schneller.", winkte Mark ab. Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Polizist nach draußen, um startklar zu sein. Es gelang Amanda, Mark und Brian den leblosen Körper ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, auf den Rücksitz des Wagens zu legen. Die junge Pathologin blieb freiwillig zurück, um die Wohnung abzuschließen.

Im Krankenhaus selbst herrschte reges Treiben und die beiden Ärzte hatten Mühe, in einen freien Schockraum zu kommen. Nach einigen Telefonaten stellte sich sehr schnell heraus, dass kein OP frei war. Nun war guter Rat teuer und die beiden Männer sahen sich Hilfe suchend an. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, ihm zu helfen. Wir müssen ihm hier und jetzt sämtliche Drainagen neu legen und dann auf das Beste hoffen.", sagte der Herzchirurg. Mark stimmte sofort zu und bot an, zu assistieren.

Gut eine Stunde später war der junge Arzt wieder in seinem Intensivbett untergebracht. Um eine erneute Flucht zu verhindern, hatte man sich dazu entschieden, Jesse zu fixieren. So kam es, dass sich Rachel sehr wunderte, als sie ihren Mann ans Bett gefesselt vorfand. „Darf ich fragen, was hier los ist?" Brian, der extra auf die junge Frau gewartet hatte, erklärte ihr, was vorgefallen war und wie knapp ihr Mann dem Tod ein zweites Mal entkommen war. Rachel war mehr beeindruckt als geschockt. „So viel Willenskraft hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut." „Du wirst noch viel Spaß haben mit ihm.", lächelte Brian. „Das wollen wir jetzt mal nicht annehmen. Wenn er weiterhin so fahrlässig mit seiner Gesundheit umgeht, kann ich mich auch gleich von ihm trennen. Ich möchte unseren Kindern diesen Schmerz ersparen." „Ich verstehe, was Du meinst, aber ist Dir mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Du vielleicht auch ganz plötzlich von heute auf morgen nicht mehr existieren könntest? Bitte verstehe das jetzt nicht falsch, aber man weiß ja nie, wann einem die letzte Stunde schlägt." „Natürlich hast Du in diesem Punkt Recht. Es kann jeden Tag soweit sein. Ich hab das jetzt auch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint mit dem Trennen, aber beunruhigend ist sein Verhalten ja schon.", erwiderte diese und blickte ihren Mann an. „Sag mal, ich weiß, dass ist eine dumme Frage, aber als Du Arzt geworden bist: Wie war das als Afroamerikaner?" „Damals? Es war ziemlich schwierig für mich. Die Welt steckte voller Vorurteile gegen uns. Gut, wenn man im Nachhinein so sieht, wie viele Afroamerikaner Gewaltverbrechen begehen, kann ich es auch irgendwie verstehen. Auf der anderen Seite sollten die Menschen endlich aufhören, alle über einen Kamm zu scheren. Man hat mich damals zwar geduldet, aber Respekt sieht anders aus. Und trotz dieser Probleme schnitt ich nachher als Bester ab. Meine Auszeichnung hängt bestimmt immer noch über meinem Schreibtisch zu Hause." „Dein Haus ist wohl das Einzige, was Dir geblieben ist." „Nanna passt darauf auf. Kurz vor meiner Verhaftung habe ich ihr das Haus überlassen. Sie wartet heute noch auf mich.", entgegnete Dakota traurig. „Es muss hart sein, so ein Leben zu führen. Zwischen Freiheit und Gefängnis ist es viel zu oft ein schmaler Weg." Brian lachte: „Das kannst Du wohl laut sagen." „R…Rachel?" Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf Jesse, der langsam zu sich kam. „Hey Schatz. Ich dachte, Du verschläfst den ganzen Tag.", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Kuss. „Was…ist passiert? War bei Nathan... Wollte Klarheit." „Du warst wo?" „Bei Dr. David Nathan. Er ist der Chef von Medichem Labors.", flüsterte der junge Arzt. „Du bist verrückt Jesse. Du hättest tot sein können. Wenn ich nicht Deine anderen Freunde um Hilfe gebeten hätte, wärst Du jetzt vermutlich tot.", schimpfte Dakota. „Ich habe keine weiteren Freunde.", entgegnete dieser leise. „Doch, die hast Du. Und sie machen sich große Sorgen um Dich.", konterte Brian. „Hat sie doch vorher auch nicht gekümmert. Da war ich plötzlich auch nur noch das kleine Stück Scheiße von nebenan." Der junge Arzt wollte sich aufrichten, doch die Fesseln verhinderten dieses. „Was? Wieso?", wollte Jesse wissen. „Zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Damit Du Dein Leben nicht noch einmal so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzt. Ich habe keine Lust, Dich regelmäßig zusammenzuflicken." „Dafür sind wir Ärzte geworden.", entgegnete der Patient sarkastisch. Dakota erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und machte sich auf zu gehen. „Ich glaube, Du musst erst einmal begreifen, wie schlecht es Dir eigentlich geht." Als sich der Herzchirurg dem Ausgang der Intensiv näherte, kam ihm eine Schwester entgegen. „Schwester Catherine, bis auf weiteres bekommt Dr. Travis keine Schmerzmittel. Egal, wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrt und egal wie stark die Schmerzen nachher sein mögen." „Sind Sie sich ganz sicher?", erkundigte sich die Schwester nochmals, fest in dem Glauben, sich gerade verhört zu haben. „So wie ich es gesagt habe. Keine Schmerzmittel. Dr. Travis muss die Bedeutung von selbigen neu kennen lernen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Brian die Station und machte sich auf in sein Büro.

Unterdessen hatte Rachel am Bett ihres Mannes Platz genommen und sah ihn irritiert an. „Was ist?", fragte Jesse. „Ich erkenne Dich kaum noch wieder. Wo ist der Dr. Travis, dem etwas an seiner Frau und seinen Kindern liegt? Wo ist der Dr. Travis, der mit Elan und Freude durchs Leben geht? Wo ist der Dr. Jesse Travis, den nichts so leicht erschüttern kann?" „Den gibt es schon eine Weile nicht mehr.", sagte dieser trocken. Der jungen Frau kamen die Tränen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde aber: Ich kenne Dich nicht wieder Jesse." „Entweder Du kannst damit leben oder Du musst Dir einen Mann suchen, der besser in Dein geordnetes Leben passt." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen erhob sich Rachel und lief weinend davon. Jesse hingegen schien das wenig zu kümmern. Er lag in seinem Bett, festgeschnallt und starrte abwesend an die Decke.

Steve Sloan lief im Büro seines Vaters auf und ab. Er war alleine und das war es, was er im Moment am meisten brauchte: Ruhe. Während er seinen mitgebrachten Kaffee trank, fiel sein Blick auf ein Foto, das auf dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters stand. Es zeigte ihn, seinen Vater, Amanda und Jesse. Alle lachten. Als ob es kein Problem der Welt gäbe, dass sich nicht lösen ließe. Wie die typische „Happy Family", die den amerikanischen Traum lebte. Jesse hatte CJ auf dem Arm. Die beiden hatten ein sehr inniges Verhältnis und besonders CJ hing an Jesse. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich der Polizist, wie es wohl für den kleinen Jungen gewesen wäre, wenn Jesse gestorben wäre. „Ich wusste, ich würde Dich hier finden." Überrascht sah sich Steve um und entdeckte seinen Vater, der soeben zur Türe hereinkam. „Entschuldige Dad. Ich hatte einfach eine Auszeit benötigt." „Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht." Mark merkte, wie angespannt sein Sohn war. „Was ist los? Deinem alten Herren kannst Du nichts vormachen." „Erinnerst Du Dich noch an den Tag, an dem Du erfahren musstest, wie Mom wirklich ums Leben kam?" Diese Frage überraschte den alten Sloan. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich und es bricht mir heute noch das Herz und verfolgt mich." „Es war Dein bester Freund Dad. Du hast ihn so lange gekannt und doch war er ein Fremder, verstehst Du?" „Ich weiß was Du sagen willst. Nicht einmal ich hätte vermutet, dass er Catherine umgebracht hat. Für mich war es bis zu diesem klärenden Tag ein Herzversagen." „Es ist schon lustig: Du vertraust einem Freund und er tötet Deine Frau. Ich vertraue meinem Freund nicht genug und töte ihn beinahe. Das ist wirklich Ironie." „Wir Menschen sind nicht dazu geschaffen, perfekt zu sein Steve. Du solltest endlich aufhören, vor dem Problem wegzurennen. Die Vergangenheit holt einen sowieso ein." „Bist Du nicht auch geflohen?", hakte Steve nach. „Ja, das bin ich und ich gebe es zu. Sobald ich mental stark genug bin, werde ich mich bei Jesse entschuldigen." „Ich weiß noch nicht, wann es mir gelingen wird, Jesse ein zweites Mal gegenüber zu stehen, aber eines ist sicher: Ich habe Angst davor." „Ich weiß wie Du Dich fühlst, Sohn. Es ist für uns alle schwer, aber Dich trifft das Los am härtesten. Aber weil Du mein Sohn bist weiß ich, dass Du auch dieses Problem lösen wirst." Mark umarmte Steve und dieser fühlte sich geborgen, auch wenn er ein erwachsener Mensch war.

Kapitel 19: Du musst auf Dein Herz hören. Hör wie es schlägt, wie es fleht, wie es schreit

Es war spät am Abend als der junge Arzt merkte, wie in seinem Körper einige Stellen zu brennen anfingen. Zuerst dachte Jesse, es wären Phantomschmerzen, doch als sich das Brennen mit jedem Atemzug ausbreitete, wurde ihm klar, dass er Schmerzen verspürte. Wie gerufen trat in diesem Moment Schwester Catherine an sein Bett und kontrollierte seine Vitalwerte. „Schwester?", fragte der Patient. „Ich habe Schmerzen. Wäre es nicht Zeit für meine Schmerzmittel?" „Tut mir leid Dr. Travis. Ich habe keinen Vermerk in der Akte stehen.", erwiderte diese kalt. „Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Ich bekomme immer eine Dosis am Abend." „Wie gesagt: Kein Eintrag vorhanden." „Könnten Sie mir trotzdem etwas geben?" „Das kann nur ein Arzt veranlassen.", entgegnete Schwester Catherine. „Rufen Sie mir Dr. Dakota?" „Ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Dr. Dakota ist nicht mehr im Hause." Mit diesen Worten verließ die Schwester die Intensivstation und ließ den verzweifelten Arzt zurück, welcher immer noch festgeschnallt war.

Die ersten Stunden waren schon die Hölle, doch je später es wurde, desto unerträglicher wurde seine Pein. Er spürte die Drainagen bei jedem Atemzug und jedem Herzschlag. Seine Lunge und besonders sein Herz schrieen förmlich nach Schmerzmitteln, doch es war keiner da, der ihm helfen konnte. Gegen drei Uhr morgens setzte noch ein Fieberschub ein und Jesse hatte das Gefühl, sterben zu müssen. Zu allem Übel bekam er noch einen Schüttelfrost, der seinem Körper zusätzlich noch zusetzte. Die Schmerzen waren so intensiv, dass dem jungen Mann die Tränen kamen. Die Lichter waren nahezu aus und in den letzten Tagen war er der einzige Bewohner der Intensiv geworden. Alle anderen Patienten waren bereits verlegt und es gab keine Nachkömmlinge. Die anfänglichen Tränen gingen in ein klägliches Wimmern über und der Arzt begann in eine Art Ohnmacht zu driften. Plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas durch seine Vene strömte und schon kurz darauf merkte er, wie sich sein Körper entspannte. Durch die stundenlange Tortur war er so erschöpft, dass er die Augen nicht öffnen konnte. „B…Brian?", fragte er vorsichtig. Es kam keine Antwort. Jesse versuchte mit letzter Kraft die Augen zu öffnen und es gelang ihm. Sofort kam wieder Panik in ihm auf, doch die Person an seinem Bett drückte ihn behutsam ins Kissen und bedeutete ihm still zu sein. „Sie sollten sich nicht aufregen. Es schadet Ihrem Körper." „Was wollen Sie von mir Mark?"

Kapitel 20: Hör wie es lebt, wie es lacht, wie es weint

Jesse spürte, wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und sein Herz anfing zu rasen. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden Jesse. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." „Lassen Sie mich doch endlich in Ruhe. Bitte!" „Das kann ich nicht Jesse. Wir können nicht einfach vor der Vergangenheit fliehen, verstehen Sie?" „Meine Vergangenheit existiert nicht mehr. In der Vergangenheit war ich ein sehr guter und angesehener Arzt. Ich hatte drei wirklich gute Freunde und das Leben war schön." „Sie könnten die Vergangenheit wieder aufleben lassen. Es gibt nichts, was Sie daran hindern könnte." „Doch, das gibt es: Steve Sloan. Er hat gewonnen und nun soll er das zu Ende bringen, was er begonnen hat. Der Termin für meine Hinrichtung steht schon fest." „Es gibt in dieser Sache keine Gewinner, sondern nur Verlierer. Und auch wenn Sie es nicht sehen können, der größte Verlierer ist Steve." „Steve? Er hat doch alles erreicht, was er wollte.", erwiderte der junge Arzt verächtlich. „Auch wenn es Sie wenig interessiert: Steve ist gerade dabei, das Puzzle um Ihren Fall zu lösen. Und obwohl Sie sich wenig kooperativ zeigen Jesse, ist er schon sehr weit. Falls es Sie tröstet: Der Todestrakt wird nicht mehr Ihr Zuhause sein. Nach Ihrer Genesung sind Sie ein freier Mann." „Ein freier Mann?! Ein freier MANN?! Kommen Sie Mark. Wie soll denn meine Freiheit aussehen? Die Leute werden auf der Straße mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und tuscheln. Eine Stelle als Arzt kann ich vergessen, denn die Leute werden immer skeptisch bleiben. Für mich gibt es keine Freiheit. Ich werde immer ein Gefangener in Amerika sein. Und nur im Ausland würde man mich nicht kennen und mir wäre es möglich, von Vorne zu beginnen." „Vielleicht kommt es auch ganz anders und man wird Sie als Held feiern. Auch wenn Sie es vielleicht noch nicht vermuten, aber manchmal kommt alles anders als man denkt." „Sparen Sie sich das Mark. Wir wissen beide, dass meine Karriere vorbei ist." „Abgesehen davon: Was machen Ihre Schmerzen?" „Kaum noch da. Das habe ich wohl Ihnen zu verdanken?" „Sagen wir so: Ich bin nicht der Arzt, der Patienten gerne leiden sieht. Und so wie Sie vorhin geweint haben, mussten Sie wohl Höllenqualen durchstehen. Brian schien wohl ziemlich sauer auf Sie gewesen zu sein, wenn er Ihnen die Schmerzmittel komplett entzieht." „Ich möchte darüber nicht reden." „Wie viele imaginäre Feinde wollen Sie sich denn noch machen?" „Freunde habe ich keine mehr." „Und was ist mit Ihrer Familie?" „Sie wissen davon?!" „Brian hat es aus Versehen verraten, als er Sie gesucht hat. Ich freue mich für Sie. Rachel ist eine bildhübsche Frau und Ihre beiden Kinder sind einfach bezaubernd." „Danke." Der junge Arzt war leicht verlegen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir so etwas einmal passieren würde." „Da sehen Sie es wieder: Im Leben gibt es immer überraschende Wendungen." „Ja schon.", gab Jesse beschämt zu. „Ich hoffe, Sie heiraten die Frau bald." Der junge Arzt senkte den Blick: „Eigentlich war alles schon geplant. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Deswegen habe ich auch Rachel niemals erwähnt. Aber das hat sich jetzt eh erledigt. Sie wird so schnell nicht wieder kommen." „Glauben Sie mir Jesse. Sie wird. Im Moment sollten Sie zusehen, dass es aufwärts geht. Ihre Temperatur liegt schon wieder bei 39 Grad Celsius und das gefällt mir nicht." „Hätte mir wohl bei meiner Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus noch einen Schuss Antibiotika geben sollen.", seufzte dieser. „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich nicht lache.", spottete Mark. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich musste wissen, was es mit den Spritzen auf sich hat.", entschuldigte sich Jesse. „Was genau haben Sie denn da draußen gesucht?" „Antworten auf Fragen." „Waren Sie erfolgreich?" „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie verstrickt das Ganze ist." „Erzählen Sie es mir?" „Ich kann nicht. Es würde unser aller Leben gefährden. Sie beobachten mich überall. Und so lange sie wissen, dass ich schweige, kann nichts passieren." „Sie sind hier?" Der junge Arzt nickte stumm. „Steve ist auf dem richtigen Weg. Er sollte bei Medichem Labors bleiben und dann herausfinden, wer ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Dr. Nathan hat." Mark erhob sich, klopfte dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter und sah ihn ernst an: „Es tut mir leid Jesse. Sehr sogar. Und glauben Sie bloß nicht, Sie wären der Einzige mit Alpträumen in der Nacht." „Sie hätten mir einfach nur glauben brauchen, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen.", flüsterte Jesse und schlief ein.

Draußen vor der Intensivstation begegnete Mark Rachel. „Wie geht es ihm?", wollte die junge Frau wissen. „Er hat starke Schmerzen und Fieber. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er nicht noch eine Infektion bekommt. Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? Es ist dreiviertel vier in der Frühe." „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Die Kinder sind unruhig und sobald ich Gelegenheit habe, die Augen zu schließen, habe ich Alpträume." „Ich kenne das. Man ist total erschöpft und findet doch keine Ruhe.", antwortete Mark ruhig. „In letzter Zeit erkenne ich ihn fast nicht wieder. Es ist, als ob er ein anderer Mensch geworden ist, seit er bei diesem Nathan war." „So ist das also. Jesse war bei Nathan. Jetzt erklärt sich einiges." „Wovon reden Sie eigentlich alle?", fragte die Anwältin irritiert. „Jesse und Dr. Nathan waren befreundet. Und es sieht für mich so aus, als ob Nathan einer der Anführer dieser Aktion gegen Ihren Mann war." Die junge Frau sah ihn überrascht an: „Sie wissen von mir und Jesse?" Mark nickte: „Ich habe es auch erst vor einer halben Stunde erfahren." „Dann wissen Sie also auch von den Babys?" „Natürlich. Aber dass es Jesses Kinder sind, hätte ich nie geglaubt. Wir alle dachten, Steve würde vor ihm eine Familie gründen." Die junge Frau lachte und Mark betrachtete das schöne, blonde Haar. „Er braucht Sie jetzt dringender denn je Rachel. Wenn Sie ihn jetzt auch noch fallen lassen, hat er gar keinen Halt mehr." „Wenn er nur nicht so hart zu mir wäre.", seufzte sie. „Er ist zu uns allen hart. Aber man muss ihn auch verstehen." „Ich weiß. Aber es fällt manchmal leider doch sehr schwer."

Als Jesse am Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich wesentlich besser. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben konnte: Das Gespräch mit seinem Mentor hatte ihm gut getan. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr ans Bett fixiert war. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Beine und seine Arme. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass seine wenigen Muskeln schon wieder abgebaut hatten. Und dann war da ja noch die rechte Hand im Gips… Es würde Wochen brauchen, bis er sie wieder zu 100 Prozent nutzen konnte. Langsam versuchte er sich ein wenig umzudrehen, doch eine ihm bekannte Stimme hielt ihn zurück: „Ich würde das an Deiner Stelle nicht tun." „Verschwinde Brian." „Das könnte Dir so passen. Noch bin ich Dein Arzt und solange Du nicht genesen willst, werde ich das auch bleiben. Und wenn Du in dem Ton anfängst, können wir ja gleich mal wieder die Schmerzmittel absetzen." „Alles nur das nicht!", brüllte Jesse ängstlich. „Na also. Ein bisschen mehr Respekt mir gegenüber wäre wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?" „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß im Moment einfach nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. Ist alles etwas zu viel für mich, verstehst Du?" Dakota nickte. „Wenn Du schön brav im Bett bleibst und Dich schonst, könntest Du in einer Woche nach Hause gehen." Die blauen Augen des jungen Arztes begannen zu strahlen. „Aber natürlich nicht so, wie Du denkst. Ich habe mit Deiner Frau gesprochen und sie meinte, ihr Heim wäre groß genug für euch beide. Um sicherzugehen, dass nichts passiert, werde ich bei euch mitwohnen. Zumindest die ersten Tage werden wohl so sein, dass man Dich rund um die Uhr überwachen muss. Doch Du wärst immerhin in einer gemütlicheren Umgebung.", erklärte der Herzchirurg mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Na was hältst Du von meinem Vorschlag?" Jesse sah ihn einen Moment verwundert an, dann meinte er: „Ich bin sprachlos. Es wäre wunderbar, wenn ich wieder zu Rachel und den Kindern könnte. Bis jetzt hatte ich ja leider noch nicht so viel Zeit, meine Kinder kennen zu lernen." „Bevor Du Dich jetzt an einen Strohhalm klammerst, solltest Du bedenken, dass nicht Du diese Entscheidung triffst, sondern einzig und allein Dein Körper." „Ja natürlich. Aber wenn ich jetzt schon einen Hoffnungsschimmer habe, sollte ich mich wenigstens an ihm festhalten." „Wenn es Dir hilft, jederzeit.", lachte Brian und fühlte Jesses Puls. „Die Infektion wütet wohl immer noch relativ heftig in Dir." Der junge Arzt versuchte gelassen zu klingen: „Vielleicht täuschst Du Dich ja und ich bin nur aufgeregt wegen der guten Neuigkeiten." Brian sah seinen Freund ernst an: „Ich will nicht lügen Jesse, aber die letzten Werte waren nicht wirklich überzeugend." Der junge Arzt wurde nachdenklich: „So schlimm?" Dakota nickte: „Vermutlich haben wir bei Deiner kleinen Not-OP einen Fremdling eingeschleust. Ich bin aber trotzdem guter Hoffnung, dass das Antibiotikum noch anschlagen wird." „Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.", versuchte sich Jesse aufzumuntern, doch beide wussten, wie ernst die Lage werden konnte. „Erklären muss ich wohl nicht, was im schlimmsten Fall passieren kann." „Nein.", erwiderte der junge Mann leise und starrte nun aus dem Fenster. „Ich lass Dich jetzt mal alleine. Sieh zu, dass Du Ruhe bekommst und viel schläfst. Das wird die Behandlung vereinfachen." „Okay." Kaum hatte Dakota die Intensivstation verlassen, formte Jesse die linke Hand zu einer Faust und schlug auf die Matratze. „Verdammter Mist! Ich muss hier raus. Lange bin ich hier nicht mehr sicher."

Gegen 11.00Uhr trafen sich Steve und Mark Sloan auf dem Balkon des Strandhauses. „Hey Dad." „Steve, schön Dich zu sehen." „Ich habe gehört, Du warst bei Jesse. Wie geht es ihm?" Mark wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Sagen wir so: Gesundheitlich durch die Not-OP angeschlagen, psychisch ist er momentan aus meiner Sicht völlig unberechenbar. Man kann einfach nicht sagen, ob er mit dem was passiert ist umgehen kann oder nicht." „Du meinst, es besteht die Gefahr, dass er sich etwas antun könnte?" Sein Vater nickte: „So ist es." Eine Weile schwiegen beide und Mark hörte die Enttäuschung seines Sohnes. „Ich soll Dir von ihm ausrichten, dass der Ansatz mit Nathan richtig ist." „Das hat Jesse gesagt?" „Ja, hat er. Aber so wie er sich verhält und was er mir gesagt hat, ist da noch viel mehr." Jetzt wurde der Polizist hellhörig. „Inwiefern? Erzähl mir ganz genau, was er gesagt hat." „Jesse meinte, dass er nicht sagen kann, wer alles dahinter steckt, weil sie ihn beobachten. Und er hat noch erwähnt, dass die Sache so verstrickt ist, dass wir es uns nicht vorstellen können." „Folglich müsste also Medichem Labors eine Verbindung zum Community General haben?" Mark gab seinem Sohn zu verstehen, dass er richtig lag. „Na wunderbar. Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. Und da Jesse sich nicht kooperativ zeigt, werden sich die Ermittlungen in die Länge ziehen." „Ich fürchte, so ist es Steve." Wieder verging eine Weile des Schweigens, dann erzählte Mark: „Ich habe mich mit Brian Dakota unterhalten." „Seine Zeit wird auch knapp." „Ja, leider. Es ist schade, dass man nicht mehr herausfinden kann, wer seine Frau wirklich ermordet hat." „Dad, die Sache war doch eindeutig. Er hatte das Messer." „Du solltest vorsichtig sein. Jesse hatte angeblich auch das „Messer" und Du weißt ja, wie diese Geschichte ausging." „Ach komm schon Dad. Du kannst die beiden Fälle nicht miteinander vergleichen."

Rachel überkam ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als sie nach langer Zeit wieder ihre Villa erblickte. Normalerweise war die junge Dame relativ unerschrocken, aber seit der Entführung hatte sich ihr Leben verändert. Hinter jedem Möbelstück und hinter jedem Schrank vermutete sie einen maskierten Mann, der nur darauf wartete, sie zu überfallen. Doch dann tröstete sich die junge Frau mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ja zwei Kinder bei sich hatte und viele Verbrecher davor zurückschreckten, eine junge Mutter und deren Kindern etwas anzutun. Seit Jesses spontanem Besuch in der Nacht, als er auf der Flucht war und sie noch warnen wollte, war die Villa immer kalt gewesen. Als ob etwas fehlte, was dort seit Jahren hingehörte. Von Brian Dakota hatte sie erfahren, dass ihr Mann bald heimkehren sollte. Dies würde vor allem seiner Genesung gut tun. Und der junge Arzt hätte endlich ein wenig Ruhe vom ganzen Klinik-Alltag. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war: Jesse konnte Abstand von allem nehmen, was ihm zusetzte: Mark und Steve Sloan, Amanda und das Community General. Es würde ihm helfen, sich mit der neuen familiären Situation auseinander zu setzen und neu anzufangen. Die junge Frau machte sich daran, die Zwillinge in ihre Betten zu bringen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und die beiden Mädchen würden einschlafen. So hätte sie genug Zeit, sich in aller Ruhe ans Auspacken zu machen. Das Erste, was ihr einfiel, war ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden. Eventuell würde ihr dann etwas wärmer. Gerade hatte sie es sich an der warmen Quelle bequem gemacht, als eines der Mädchen schon anfing zu weinen. Na das hat sich ja wirklich gelohnt, seufzte die junge Mutter frustriert und machte sich auf in das Kinderzimmer.

_Diese Geschichte ist noch nicht vollständig, aber ich arbeite daran._

_Ich hoffe, dass euch diese Story gefällt und hoffe auf Feedback ;-)  
_


End file.
